Forbidden Love
by SeveredDarkness
Summary: Three years ago, Ogichi 'Shiro' Kurosaki left Karakura for America for better education. Now he's back, and attending Karakura High with Ichigo and his friends. Are Ichigo and Shiro just brothers... Or are they more? Warning! This story is getting revamped! All chapters will be rewritten and the final copy will be uploaded when it's done!
1. Didja Miss Me?

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter One - Didja miss me?**

**Summary: Three ****years ago, Ogichi 'Shiro' Kurosaki left Karakura for America for better education. Now he's back, and attending Karakura High with Ichigo and his friends. Are Ichigo and Shiro just brothers... Or are they more? Sorry, I suck at summaries.**

**Rated: M - Due to explicit language, may change since we ALL~ know Shiro can't keep his hands to himself. At least, not when it involves a certain Strawberry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any sense, own Bleach. All of it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

I squirmed in my uncomfortable airplane seat again, knees grazing across the back of the seat in front of me. God-fucking-_forbid_ they actually make these seats enjoyable. What the _Hell_ are these seats made out of anyway? Maybe I should ask the absurd airplane attendant that was flirting with me earlier just to piss her off. I smirked, chuckling under my breath. That would be a Hell of a funny moment. Just as I was about to call over the airplane attendant to harass her, I heard a voice come over the intercom, signaling our descent. My lower lip jut out in a pout, my arms crossing over my chest. I saw the stupid bitch walk by my chair, returning to her area. I gathered up my belongings as we made contact with the ground.

Casually walking off the plane, I smirked at the blond attendant as she blushed brilliantly at my appearance. Tch, sorry honey, I got someone at home waitin' for me. If only he _knew _he was waiting for me. Snatching up my bags, I dug my phone out my pocket as it blasted my favorite ring tone. Not even bothering to look at the screen, I answered and shoved the phone between my shoulder and my cheek. Multi-tasking, I wheeled my bag through the airport towards the front doors, weaving in and out of the crowds in the nearly empty building.

"Yeah?"

"Shiro! MY LONG LOST SON!" I pulled away my phone from my deafened ear and waited until my dad had stopped ranting on about me coming back home before placing it back against my practically _bleeding _ear.

"Shaddup, Pops. 'M back, now where's Ichi?" Even though I told everyone back home in the United States that I was returning to Karakura because I missed my hometown, the real reason I came back was because of my brother. Yes, my twin. The one I was hopelessly in love with and had been since we were babies almost. If I hadn't known any better, I would say that I was in love with him every since we were created inside my mother's womb, but I did know better... Well, Hell! Anything is possible. What would anyone about something inside of another's womb. I could have been in love with him since then. And knowing my luck, I probably had been. My Dad's voice pulled me out of my reverie long enough for me to hear him tell me where my previously mentioned brother was at the moment.

"He stayed over at Chad's house last night. They were studying for a test. Do you want me to pick you up from the airport?"

"Could ya? I'll be waitin' out front." I rolled my suitcase outside, throwing on a nearby bench before plopping down beside it. I ignored a glare from a passing man, instead throwing a smirk at his girlfriend. She giggled, her face turning bright red and she covered her face with her hands. He scowled at me and I waved at him with a leer. Asshole deserves it.

"I'm on the way." I saw the familiar car drive up, and I gathered up the few belongings I had with me. All the other ones I had sent ahead of time and were currently in local storage.

Throwing them into the backseat of the car, I took a deep breath, bracing myself, and opened the passenger door of the car. Sitting myself in the seat and buckling up, I scowled as my father began rambling. This was going to be a _long_ car ride...

* * *

Throwing the front door open, I stepped aside as my father attacked the blown-up picture of my mother that was still placed on the living room wall.

"Masaki! My son has finally come home to us." I rolled my gold eyes, cocking a hip.

"Ya still got that stupid poster, Pops? Ya ever gonna get rid of it?"

"Shiro-nii? Is that you?" I turned to see Yuzu, dressed in pajamas, standing at the foot of the stairs. I smiled at her, nodding. "Karin! Shi-nii's here!" Laughing at the nickname they had all given me when they were young, I scooped Yuzu up into a hug. Karin peered from around the corner, lips curled in a frown.

"So Shiro's finally back?" Standing back, I frowned at her.

"Yes, now get over here 'n give me a hug." Karin sighed, but I recognized the slight smile. She slumped down the stairs before giving me a half-assed hug. Ignoring her pleas, I picked her up and spun her around. Yuzu giggled from the stairs, Karin yelling for me to put her down. Just as I was about to comply, Pops attacked us from the side, wrapping us all in a bear-hug.

"KUROSAKI GROUP HUG!" I shoved him off, and he lunged towards us again. Before he could tackle us, I punched him in the face, grinning when I heard a satisfying crunch. Pops fell to the floor and Karin sighed at him. Yuzu walked by him into the kitchen, most likely starting breakfast. "Nice hit son, I've taught you all you need to know." Pops gave me a thumbs up, slumping back onto the ground. I sighed and went to the kitchen where I could smell the delicious scent of chocolate chip waffles.

After eating breakfast, I asked Pops where Ichi's school was. After some yelling, cursing, insults, and punching, I was finally walking on my way to Karakura High. Luckily, Pops had already signed me up for the rest of the school-year, and Ichi and I were the same clothes size, so I pretty much fit in for now.

I scuffed my foot on the sidewalk again, eyes taking in the sight of the school. The large building was multiple stories high, and had a fenced-in roof. I could see a few trees growing on the roof and the blur of a few people walking around. Golden eyes lowering to the actual yard, I caught sight of a few early arrivers. Everyone was dressed in the same uniform, each modified the user's liking, and bags slung casually over or across their shoulders.

Feeling the weight of my own bag hanging across my shoulders caused me to sigh. This was my opportunity to gain back my brother's attention and apologize for leaving him. What I did was for a reason and I did it to protect him. The teachers and my doctors had noticed how protective I was of my brother and how it worsened after Mom died. The doctors said that with twins, there was usually one with a dominant personality so it wasn't uncommon for that one to be protective, but not to the point where he wouldn't allow the other to be alone, ever.

Pops had decided to make it easier on all of us and send one of us to one of Mom's close relatives over-sea. Because my grades were already so high, he had an excuse to make if he sent me. The rest of history...

Scanning the large yard, I caught the familar shock of orange in the corner of my eye. I smirked. The games have begun...

**Regular POV**

"ICHI!" Shiro yelled, jumping on Ichigo's back. Ichigo stumbled forward, the sudden extra weight throwing him off-balance. He instinctively grabbed the person's legs, which were wrapped around his waist, and gasped. Raising his head, he caught the shocked looks on his friends faces. They all stared with wide eyes at the newcomer attached to his back like an abnormal growth.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo felt the person falling and tightened his grip around the ankles of the strange person in fear that the person would fall. Shiro leaned into Ichigo's ear while his friends continued to gape at the exact replica of Ichigo, minus the white hair and skin, gold eyes, and black sclera.

"Heya Ichi! _Didja miss me_?" Shiro purred in his ear suggestively, ignoring the startled looks of the people in front of him. Ichigo's breath was taken away, partly from shock, and partly because someone had jumped on his back.

"S-shi-nii? Is it really you?" Ichigo, in his shock, called his brother by his nickname, the error completely slipping by his defenses. Ichigo knelt down and placed the albino on the ground, whom didn't hesitate before latching on the smaller, orange-haired teen. Shiro began speaking to Ichigo, so excited about seeing his beloved brother that he began speaking in English. Ichigo, used to abnormal speak, began to talk back while everyone stared at the brothers speaking in random languages.

Tatsuki looked up from trying to defend Orihime from the perverted Chizuru, and glanced at Shiro with a curious glance. She lashed out, punching Chizuru in the face and knocking her out, before standing in a questioning stance. The black-haired teen furrowed her brows and tapped her chin with a crooked pointer finger. Shiro, still talking excitedly to his brother, didn't notice.

"Ichigo? Is that...?" Ichigo looked up, looking at Tatsuki before smiling and nodding. Shiro looked from Ichigo to Tatsuki, and sneered at her.

"Ready fer me ta kick yer ass again, _Tatsi_?" Shiro grinned when Tatsuki scowled at the horrific nickname Ichigo had given her when they were little. Tatsuki gave Ichigo a look and he swallowed nervously before chuckling and rolling his eyes. Ichigo resisted the urge to run when Tatsuki rose an irritated brow, giving him a look that told him to either do something or risk his ass being handed to him sunny side up.

"You may be able to kick Tatsuki's ass, but I can kick yours" Shiro scoffed the carrot-top, arm reaching to be placed on the orangette's shoulder.

"Psh, yeah right! Ya could barely beat this wimp's ass. Ya cried every time she hit cha, 'member, Ichi?"

"Actually, he beat me a long~ time ago. He quit right afterward, too." Tatsuki interjected when she noticed an opening, relishing at the sight of Shiro's eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. The albino glanced at Ichigo, not moving when he saw the silent nod. Then his eyes swung back to Tatsuki.

"Wha'? When? I missed it?"

"Yeah... It was the day after you left. 11 seconds in, punch to the face and kick in the left thigh. I thought it was only fair after she beat me so many times. Now we're even." Ichigo tapped his clenched fist against Tatsuki's, the two shrugging at Ichigo's brother.

"Yeah, you did cry everytime I hit you..." Ichigo glared at Tatsuki, the black-haired girl shrugging casually.

"Yeah! Because you hit so hard! Who does that to a kid who wasn't in there as long as you?" Tatsuki glared back at Ichigo and stepped closer, making a fist with her hand.

"You asked for it!" Tatsuki yelled in Ichigo's face. Ichigo copied Tatsuki's stance and closed the distance even more.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Shiro looked at them, exasperated.

"Oi, guys-" Ichigo and Tatsuki turned to him, angry and annoyed.

"Shut it, Shiro!" Tatsuki and Ichigo yelled at the white-haired teen.

"Jeez, ya don' hafta be so cruel." The albino mock-pouted at them and turned to Ichigo's other friends when he heard a subtle cough from the petite midget.

"So, you're Ichigo's brother?" Rukia questioned Shiro. She stood between Renji, who was on her right side, and Orihime, who was on her left. Beside Orihime was Chad and Uryu, and right behind them, not listening of course, was Keigo and Mizuiro. The former was yelling at the latter, something about him always being ignored, and the latter was texting on his blue, not to mention expensive, phone. Tatsuki and Ichigo continued to fight behind them.

"Yup! Twins ta be 'xact."

"Do you know about us?" Rukia sent a death glare towards Renji and he snapped his mouth shut and stepped back, away from the black-haired girl. The red-haired Shinigami held his hands up in front of his face defensively.

" 'Bout what? Oh! Th' shinigami thing? Yeah, Ichi told me." Rukia seemed a little shocked, but returned to her stoic look quickly. Her hands crossed over her chest while her violet orbs narrowed. Renji, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad seemed shocked also, but, unlike Rukia, they didn't hide it.

"Wait, wait, wait. You just believed him? Doesn't that seem a little out there, even if he is your brother?" Rukia questioned, elegant black brow crooked upwards. The others were still to shocked to ask what they all wanted to know. Shiro shrugged nonchalantly, gold eyes trained on the petite girl before him. Shiro's lips twitched upwards to form his usual grin.

"Yeah, why shouldn' I? We're family."

"Shiro's so gullible... He'd believe anything." Ichigo stood behind them, and all five visibly jumped. Shiro just grinned at him, and stepped forward to stand in front of him. The smaller male rose a brow when Shiro hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Ah, but ya love me anyway!" Ichigo gave Shiro an irritated look. The orangette sighed, turning his head to look away from the annoying albino.

"Yeah, I kinda have too." Shiro pouted, lower lip trembling.

"_Ichi~_! Yer so cruel ta me." Renji seemed shocked when Ichigo didn't get at him for calling him one of the nicknames he hated. Usually he was at their throats if they even _thought_ about it, but Shiro had been calling him that nickname non-stop since he'd arrived and Ichigo _still_ hadn't done anything. Renji smirked when Ichigo looked at his brother with an irritated scowl.

_'I take that back. Haha, he's gonna get it!'_

"I am not cruel to you, Shiro. You should really be one to talk when you left for three fuckin' years. Dumbass." Renji gaped at him. That's it? No smart retort? No argument about his name? Nothing? Rukia noticed, but didn't say anything. Shaking her head, she leaned against the tree that Keigo and Mizuiro were sitting at. Renji opened and closed his mouth multiple times like a fish of the water. Shiro couldn't help but notice the jealous male and turned to him with a grin.

"How long ya gonna do tha', pineapple-head?" The red-haired male growled under his breath and glared at the stupid albino. He stepped forward menacingly, cracking his knuckles.

"Why you little-!" Renji was cut off by Ichigo, who grabbed his fist before it could hit Shiro's face.

"Don't let him get to you, Renji, he's an idiot." Ichigo rolled his eyes when Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip.

"Am not!"

"Mhm, keep wishing that and I'm sure it'll come true some day." Ichigo threw his bag over his shoulder and glanced at his watch. "Hey guys, school's starting in ten minutes, let's get to class. Chad nodded and Orihime flashed a smile before walking towards the school, Uryu, Mizuiro, and Keigo following close behind. Tatsuki punched Chizuru once more before jogging up to Orihime. The two began talking about how they should spend their time together after school. Rukia kicked Renji in the knee with a frown and followed the rest, joining the two girls' conversation. Renji growled at her before grabbing his bag and trailing after her like a lost puppy. Ichigo and Shiro brought up the rear, the twins exchanging how they'd been the past three years.

It wasn't long before they got to class and ran into their teacher. She nudged her glasses back up onto her nose and stared at the albino standing in front of her. Everyone except Ichigo, Shiro, and Tatsuki had already entered the classroom. Tatsuki leaned against the doorway, listening to Ochi-sensei and her two childhood friends.

"You must be Shiro Kurosaki, no? You're the new student, right?" Shiro nodded, sticking his hand out to her for introduction. She didn't even hesitate before shaking his hand, which reminded him that it wasn't what people did here for introduction. The white-haired male rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, tha's me. Sorry, 'm so used ta it back home tha' I just fergot." He bowed to her in apology. She shook her head with a chuckle before adjusting her glasses back up on her nose again that reminded Ichigo of something Ishida would do.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. We get exchange students all the time." Shiro shook his head, combing his fingers through his hair.

"'M not an exchange student. 'M actually movin' back here for good, I think." Ochi-sensei nodded, smiling lightly.

"Alright then, good to have a new student. Ichigo, Tatsuki, you go sit. Shiro, you wait out here." She entered the classroom behind her other two students, tapping his ruler lightly on the desk to catch her class's attention.

"Alright students, today we have a new student! Come on in!" Ochi-sensei jabbed her index finger towards the door and a white copy of Ichigo walked in. A lot of the classmates gasped and most of the girls and, surprisingly, some of the guys, blushed. A few threw glances at Ichigo, but he just continued to stare obliviously out the window. Shiro stood in front of the chalkboard, writing out his name in English and Japanese before spinning around on the heel of his right foot to face the class. He looked around, taking in everyone's appearance before flashing a grin at the class. Some of the girls fainted and the guys blushed before clearing their throats and turning away. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"I'm Ogichi Kurosaki, ya can call me Shiro. I'm Ichi's older brother." Even though the case was obvious, as he was, in fact, very similar-looking to Ichigo, some very oblivious people still had their jaws hit the floor. A couple of girls in the back giggled, pointing to the albino and at his brother. Shiro sighed internally. Yaoi fangirls.

"In that case, why don't you go sit next to Ichigo." Ochi-sensei pointed to the seat beside Ichigo with the tip of her ruler before beginning the class. Shiro nodded and slid into the seat beside his younger, orange-haired brother. Nudging over the desk with the tip of his shoe so he could be closer to his brother, he plopped into the seat with a soft sigh. Now all he had to do was suffer the intensity of all the yaoi fangirl's glances piercing the back of his skull and the annoying urge to comply with their secret dreams and take his innocent virgin of a brother beside him.

With another sigh, he began tapping his pencil on his notebook in a soft beat, forcing back those thoughts into the depths of his perverted skull. If only Ichigo wasn't his brother, than maybe nobody would mind. Hell, just by looking at the teacher, he could tell she might even be a fan herself. And _no_ self-respecting, dedicated fangirl would miss out on a chance of watching two very sexy twins _fucking_ in the middle of class. Unless there were two sexier twins right next door going at it there too, but that was impossible. There was no way in Hell that there were two sexier twins than Ichigo and him. Shiro snorted under his breath. But he was sure nearly all the girls would be having a field day if Shiro started fucking Ichigo. Most of them wouldn't even care that they were in class. Especially if it was a class as boring as Math. Or whatever the Hell Ochi-sensei was talking about. Shiro was too zoned out to care.

"Alright class, it's lunch time, go get your-" Shiro was pulled out of his reverie when everyone jumped out of their seats and sprinted out of the room to the cafeteria. Ochi-sensei just sighed, grabbed her lunch, and walked across the hall to the teacher's lounge. Ichigo stood up and stretched, the bottom of his shirt scrunching up to show his toned stomach. As his back cracked and he sighed in satisfaction, the muscles on his stomach rippled, sending a sharp shudder through his older brother sitting beside him. Ichigo slowly came down from the tips of his toes and he adjusted his shirt before grabbing his lunch and sauntering out of the room, Shiro bouncing up and walking out after him.

"Ichi! Where we goin'?" Said 'Ichi' rolled his chocolate eyes and continued walking, ignoring his brother. Shiro glanced him with an irritated look before getting a really good idea. The albino leered and stepped forward to grab the carrot-top's shirt. Shiro leaned into Ichigo's face and grinned at the shocked look and cute blush staining the tanish skin. Shiro breathed in softly, taking in the familiar scent of sweet, _sweet_ chocolate and ripe strawberries. God, did he miss that smell.

"I asked, _'Where we goin'_?" Shiro leaned in with a sneer, face barely even a few centimeters from the blushing strawberry beneath him. And _God_, did he _love_ how those words sounded. _Beneath_ **_him_**. Shiro could get used to that. Ichigo stuttered and turned 5 more shades of red. Ichigo could practically _TASTE_ Shiro, he was so close. He breathed in slightly, eyes shutting in pleasure as he smelled his brother's scent, a mix of vanilla and... cinnamon? God, did he miss that smell. He opened his eyes again before he jumped when he realized Shiro was still gripping his shirt and was getting closer to his red face. Ichigo mumbled helplessly and pointed suggestively towards the door down the hall.

"O-outside. Th-that's where we e-eat l-lunch." Ichigo swallowed when Shiro rose an elegant brow and the orangette felt a twinge in his lower regions. He had always felt really close to his brother, maybe a little _too _close, and the close proximity was really getting to him. Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_'Your not supposed to feel like that! He's your brother for God's sake!'_

"See, now 'ow hard was tha'?" Shiro let go of his brother's shirt before he could reply and continued in the same direction they'd been walking in before Shiro's little 'idea'. Ichigo stared longingly after his brother, eyes lingering a little on the albino's swaying hips before snapping out of it and racing to catch up with him.

Both of them were so preoccupied with their dirty thoughts that neither of them noticed someone watching them from around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea forever, and after not being able to add anything onto, I've decided to just post up the first chapter. I may, or may not, finish it. It depends on how many people want me too, inspiration, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Anyway, _PLEASE_, review! It'll help me know if anything's wrong, misspelled, or just plain terrible.**

* * *

**Edit Completed: April 5th, 2011**

**Chapter 1 Word Total: 4,151**


	2. It's Hightime You Stopped Spying

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter Two - _It's HighTime You Stopped Spying_**

* * *

**Regular POV**

A tall male brunette sat on his white marble throne, bored look distorting his usually smooth features. His sharp chin lay in his right hand and his right elbow was propped upon on the throne's arm rest as he fiddled with a cracked piece of marble on the other arm rest. If it hadn't been entertaining him as much as it was now, the brunette would have already had one of his servants fix it immediately. One brown bang hung in front of his exhausted face, and the rest of his hair was slicked back with gel. When he turned his head slightly, a short-lived grin on his face when his neck cracked satisfyingly, his wet hair shone in the dimly lit room. A rhythm only he knew was tapped out onto the side of the throne as he drove his finger into the crack again to pull out of piece of the throne's arm rest. Twirling it around in his fingers, he didn't hesitate for a single moment as he threw it across the large room, hitting the set of double doors across from him dead center. He grinned when he heard a knock on the huge, white double doors resounding only seconds later.

"Come in."

The tall doors opened to reveal a pale, melancholy man with smooth, black hair. The man was dressed in all back and white, the color scheme matching everything in this castle, even the clothing of the man sitting before him on the throne with a smirk covering his smooth features. Thin, green lines descended from the bottom of his all-seeing emerald eyes and stopped somewhere below his full lips which were currently pulled into a frown. The man had his hands in his pockets as walked forward in front of the brunette and bowed with respect. The black-haired man waited only a moment before rising again.

"Well, well, Ulquiorra. Have you found _him_?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama. _He_ was with the ryoka boy." Ulquiorra replied in an emotionless voice, eyes never leaving their position on Aizen's smirking face. Aizen's lips tilted upwards into a malicious grin.

"Very good. You may leave, Ulquiorra. And as for you, _Grimmjow_, I think it's hightime you stop spying." Aizen inclined his head towards the open double doors, where a blue-haired man was standing with wide, sapphire-colored eyes.

"Uh, I... Sorry, Aizen-sama!" With that, he turned quickly on his heel and sprinted down the hall. Ulquiorra bowed once again curtly before leaving the room, doors shutting behind hm with a resounding thud. Light footsteps came up from behind the throne and arms covered in long sleeves wrapped around the left corner of the throne. A man with a large grin plastered on his face that went from ear to ear looked down at the brunette sitting on the throne. His eyes were shut tight and his silver hair shone brightly in the dimly lit room.

"Mah, Aizen-taicho, ya shouldn' scare people like tha'" Aizen grinned again, craning his neck backwards to look at the new arrival with a smirk

"Well at least I don't look like a murderous fox, Gin." Gin grinned even wider, if that was possible and adjusted his footing to lean down more.

"Well, if we're bein' realistic here, 'm pretty sure yer scarier lookin', Aizen-taicho~!" Gin spoke in a sing-song voice before practically skipping out of the room leaving behind a very humored brunette.

* * *

"So, Shiro, why did you leave in the first place?" They were all sitting on the roof eating lunch. Rukia had made herself comfortable in one of the lower branches of the tree they always sat against, currently entertaining herself with one of the few mangas Ichigo and Renji actually allowed her to read. Ichigo was leaning against the tree, one leg situated in front of him and the other bent at the knee. In his lap lay the lunch Yuzu had prepared for him this morning and he plopped another strawberry in his mouth. He was being sandwiched between Shiro and Renji, and Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were sitting around them in a circle. They had all brought their own lunches, each consisting of the usual sandwhiches, juices, and a few other miscellaneous items. As usual, Orihime had _something_ covered in her favorite food since she was little, red bean paste. The rest of them had decided to avoid any of her questions about her lunch and all of them politely declined any food she offered. Shiro stole one of Ichigo's strawberries, much to the carrot-top's annoyance, before answering Tatsuki's question.

"Eh, Pops wanted me ta get better edja' cation, so righ' afta we turned 12, he sent me ta my aunt n' uncle in America... Oi, Ichi, these strawberries are really good, got any mo'? OW! Was tha' slap necessary? All I wanted was a damn strawberry!" Ichigo growled at Shiro before snatching the strawberry from Shiro's hands, which also just happened to be holding the strawberry against his mouth, and his blue tongue had been pressed to it. Shiro's golden eyes widened and darkened with lust as he watched his brother stick his tongue out at him playfully before biting down on the slightly saliva-covered strawberry. As a pink tongue peeked out to lap up any of the strawberry's juices, Shiro's bone-white skin tainted with a slight pinkish color. Luckily no one had noticed as Shiro carefully moved his own lunch to cover his growing erection. Think happy thoughts, Shiro, happy thoughts. Ichigo turned to look at Orihime, who'd just asked him something about her...er..._lunch._

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed he wasn't the only one who noticed the sensual display. A certain red-head had pink-tinted cheeks and was glaring at the strawberry still situated in-between the carrot-top's full, red lips. Shiro chuckled and nudged him with his elbow. Renji turned to Shiro with wide, startled eyes before noticing whom it was and narrowing his eyes in displeasure. Shiro raised his white eyebrows at him before giving a simplistic nod towards his brother and giving the pineapple a _suggestive _smirk. Shiro slid a hand over Renji's thigh silently, bringing Renji's attention to his own growing member. Renji frowned as he understood what Shiro was implying. He shook his head and waved his hands desperately in front of his face. Renji leaned towards the albino and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think of him that way! He's just-" Shiro cut him off with a curt laugh.

"Say no more. I understand. Pineapple's gotta crush on th' strawberry!" Shiro chuckled quietly as he saw Renji's face light up again. Before Renji could even _think_ to reply, Shiro had turned his back to him and stole another of Ichigo's strawberries, unleashing another fight over it between the two.

'This is just _great_! If Shiro knows, it can't be long until Ichigo finds out!'

The bell rang shrilly, interuppting the group of friends and everyone gathered up their stuff as they finished up their conversations. Shiro took this moment as an advantage and leaned forward to snatch the strawberry Ichi had put in his mouth with his own mouth. Ichigo didn't even have a chance of trying to figure out what just happened before Shiro was gone, making his way back inside. As he thought about it, he realized he had definitely felt warm breath on his face and the wetness of another's tongue on his lips before the strawberry was gone. Two fingers slid gently over full lips as Ichigo thought about it. Shiro was definitely the one who did it... but why? Shiro has hands, he could've just taken it. Did Shiro like him like Ichigo liked Shiro? He didn't have time to think on it before Shiro was waving at him to hurry his ass up. Ichigo subconsciously noticed the strawberry still inside his brother's mouth.

As Renji walked past Shiro, the albino nudged him with his elbow and wagged his eyebrows at him. Renji blushed a color red enough to match his hair and quickened his pace, making huge amounts of distance between himself and the albino in a short amount of time as possible. Ichigo caught up with his brother quickly, bumping his hips with his own to catch his attention.

"What's with him?" Ichigo indicated the red-head with a jab of his thumb. Shiro put on a look of fake-innocence and shrugged indignantly.

"Dunno." Shiro continued to walk back inside, leaving Ichigo alone.

_'He seems to know more than he lets on..._' Ichigo shrugged anyway and followed the albino back inside the building to suffer more excruciating schoolwork.

* * *

Ichigo walked beside his brother silently as they walked up to the white front door of their home. Ichigo froze and sighed, and gave his brother a look who nodded in sympathy. Ichigo placed his hand on the doorknob before taking a deep breath, pulling open the door, and stepping inside. Shiro followed behind him and slammed the door shut, the sound ringing in the small household. It wasn't long that they had to wait before they heard what they had been dreading.

"ICHIIIGOOO! SHIIIROOO! MY SONS!" Isshin threw a kick at his youngest son's head but missed when the orange-haired teenage son stepped aside with a scowl. The older man groaned as he was knocked into the door and slid down it to face-plant into the floor. Holding a hand up in truce, it turned into a thumbs up as he tilted his head to the side to speak with a mouth full of dripping blood and a few missing teeth.

"You are definitely my son..." The man mumbled around the bloody nose before slumping back onto the wooden floor with a thud and a groan. Ichigo and Shiro sighed and stepped over the ecentric man with distaste. Yuzu walked out of the kitchen drying off a plate, Karin following her and eating a apple. Karin tossed her soccer ball in the air before catching it again. She repeated this process as she rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Yuzu noticed them and beamed.

"Hello, Shi-nii! Hello, Ichi-nii! Would you guys like something to eat. A snack, maybe?" Ichigo smiled slightly at the youngest Kurosaki before ruffling her hair. Yuzu giggled, waving away his hand with a smile.

"No thanks, Yuzu. We're fine." Yuzu nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Shiro looked around the room, spinning on his heel as he took in it's appearance.

"Damn! I've missed this place. Haven' seen it in a _long_~ time! Come ta think of it, where 'm I stayin'?"

"Oh... well, we never added another room, so I guess my room. You can pull a Rukia and sleep in my closet." Ichigo smirked but Shiro scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"Hell no! If anyone is sleepin' in th' closet, it's ya!" Ichigo frowned, shaking his head with obvious distaste.

"What? No! It's _MY _room, so I make the decisons! _YOU _can sleep in the closet, or on the couch!" Shiro hissed at the younger twin and balled up his fist threateningly.

"If ya migh' recall, _Ichi_, 's _MY _room, too! I was born first anyway, so it's mine first before it's yours!" Ichigo leaned closer to Shiro and sneered at him.

"Ah, but, I'm not the one who left! So, it officially belongs to _ME!_ You are sleeping in the closet and that's final!" Shiro closed even more distance between them and growled at him. Ichigo subconsciously fought back a moan at how much his growling turned him on, instead settling for a small shudder.

"Hear this. N-O. NO! 'M not sleepin' in th' closet, baka strawberry!"

"Why you stupid, annoying little b-"

"AWWWWWW! BROTHERLY LOVE!" Isshin attacked his oblivious sons, finally catching them off-guard and managing to tackle them to the floor. The two squirmed beneath him.

"Holy shit, Pops! Don' do tha'!"

"Fucker..." Ichigo shoved off his dad with the help of Shiro, of course, and climbed the stairs angrily. Shiro punched his father in the face with a satisfied smirk before scrambling up the stairs after his twin. He shut the door behind him and whistled softly, taking a look around the room. Their bed was shoved into the far corner, the desk still situated beside it. The rolling chair was tucked inside the small space carved into it and a few papers lay spread on top of it. The one lamp sitting on it was across from a small can of pencils. After a short-lived shiver, he noticed the window was opened, curtains flowing in the wind. A guitar-case sat on the wall nearest the door next to a bunch of crumpled-up music papers. The albino stepped forward and noticed the closet was opened a crack, allowing him view of a bedroll situated across the center shelf. A pillow was propped against the closet wall, along with a bunny stuffed animal. Shiro snorted.

"Pretty nice room, Ichi. Go' rid of all th' stuffed animals, too, I see." Shiro gave a pointed look towards the bunny inside the closet and Ichigo blushed, shutting the closet door tightly. He looked from the closet to his twin, and sighed softly.

"Here's an idea..." The brown-eyed teen waited for the golden-eyed to look at him before continuing, "How about we take turns sleeping in the bed?" Shiro grinned and nodded in agreement before stepping in front of the shorter teen.

"Shoulda though' of tha' befo', Ichi." Shiro leered at him and slid his fingers into the younger teens hair suggestively. Ichigo fought back a blush, trying to figure a way of changing the subject.

"Whatever. We have homework to do, so shut up and do it." Ichigo threw his bag on top of the blue blanket on his bed and sat at his desk. The orangette tossed a pile of notebooks onto the desk before rummaging the in the can for a sharpened pencil. Shiro leaped onto the bed and started his homework himself. The time passed in silence, the only sound was the scratching of pencils across paper, the occasional sound of an eraser, and a few pages turning. The clock resting on the windowsill ticked continously, constantly reminding the two of the time. Shiro rolled over a few times, making himself more comfortable so as not to allow his limbs to fall asleep and cause discomfort.

After several hours, Shiro yawned and stretched, finally finished with his vexatious homework. Leaning back, he stared at the person bent over the desk, struggling with his own work. Shiro took a moment to admire his brother's enticing figure. Shiro had always had a slight crush on his younger brother, even if he knew it was wrong. Shiro licked his lips and thought back to three years ago.

**Flashback**

_"Shi-nii! You can't go!" Ichigo stood beside his brother, whimpering and crying. Shiro was being sent to America for better education, since he had excelled all of his classes. That's what Daddy had said and now Ichigo was torn apart as he watched his brother, protecter, and best friend leave him._

_"Sorry, Chi-chi. I hav' ta go. We'll talk every nigh', alright?" Ichigo nodded and wiped away his tears regretfully. He glanced at his brother before throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Nuzzling into his brother's warmth, he kissed his brother on the cheek with a blush before letting go with a short-lived whimper that only Shiro caught. Shiro's heart thudded against his chest. _Thump_. Ichigo smiled at him the best he could, but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. _Thump Thump_. With a small sigh, Ichigo kissed his cheek again, this time much shorter and entirely empty of the usual happiness Shiro felt from it. _Thump Thump Thump_. Shiro fought back his tears. How could he do this to his brother? He looked... Broken._

_"You promise?" Shiro smiled at his brother before nodding._

_"Promise." With that, Shiro slid into the backseat of the car, waving goodbye with a sad smile to his brother. His Best Friend. His... World. His... _Everything_. He swallowed as they turned the corner and counted down silently. Five... Four... Three... _Thump Thump Thump_... Two... One. Shiro covered his face as he let out a small sob. He calmed himself for only a moment before another one racked his body. And another. Soon, his face was covered in salty tears as he was driving farther and farther away from the only thing that ever meant anything to him._

_"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I love you."_

**End of Flashback**

That had been back when Shiro and Ichigo were unseperable. They literally did _everything _together. It was never Ichigo and Shiro or even Shiro and Ichigo. It was IchigoandShiro or ShiroandIchigo. Shiro was extremely protective of Ichigo, not letting anyone near him, except for Tatsuki and only her because the three of them had known each other since they were small kids. Chad was also a good friend of theirs, but he didn't come until just before Shiro left. Shiro had no problem with him though, since he had stood his ground against some people who had been bullying Ichigo when Shiro was taken into the principal's office for an hour for a little 'talk.' That was the most heart-breaking talk Shiro had ever had and even now it haunted him in his dreams. It was the day Pops decided they really _did_ need to be seperate. Most people were afraid of Shiro back then, mostly because of his attitude and looks. His gold eyes had glares that could _kill_. All people were to scared to approach Ichigo, afraid of getting caught and killed by Shiro. Only one person had ever had the nerve to get close to Ichigo, and Shiro quickly put him in his place...

**Flashback**

_Ichigo wiped his wet hands on the side of his jeans before rubbing them together to remove any excess soap still on his hands. He had just exited the bathroom and was walking back to the classroom when somebody grabbed his arm harshly and covered his mouth. The warm, brown eyes widened in shock and he started to struggle as the person dragged him back into the bathroom and locked the door with a resounding click. Everything was silent for only a moment before the orangette tried to bite the person's hands and kick him. The man caught on fast and moved out of the way of Ichigo's adrenaline-pumped arms and legs. Ichigo was shoved against the wall and he shivered as his back hit the cold tiles of the boy's bathroom walls. Ichigo finally saw the man, Jiro, an older male student and known for harrasing girls and even worse, younger boys like him. Shiro had mentioned a few weeks ago when Jiro had tried harrasing the albino, only to get nearly caught ny the teachers. Ichigo had been warned intently by his older brother to stay the _hell_ away from Jiro._

_"Hey beautiful, it took me a _long _time to get you alone." Jiro leered at him and Ichigo struggled even more, tears forming in the corner of his terrifed chocolate eyes._

_"Oh, hey now, let's not fight. I just wanna... _taste _you." Jiro purred at Ichigo as he licked the column of the younger teen's neck and nibbled on it gently. Ichigo started to cry as he realized there was no escape. He froze as he felt cold lips touch the skin of his chest, inching ever close to more sensitive areas. He silently prayed to the Gods that someone would help him. Jiro bit down on his neck and Ichigo screamed, blocked by the rough hand over his mouth. Jiro shivered and bit down even harder, inching up Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo fought back a moan at the pleasure he shouldn't be feeling from this. What was wrong with him? Only Shiro should ever make him feel this way. Ichigo's face turned red when a hand strayed even lower to his growing erection. Jiro pulled away to take the orangette's shirt off, and lapped at the blood dripping down Ichigo's neck. Ichigo shivered again and cried even harder. Jiro lowered his hand down Ichigo's pale chest to his pants and teased the waistband. Ichigo whimpered._

_"That's it, love, I wanna hear you _scream_!" Jiro shoved his hand down Ichigo pants and rubbed his most sensative area. Ichigo's eyes widened and he started to struggle again as he fought back an sudden urge to just let go. His body twisted and writhed away from him, but his hips jerked into the hand giving him pleasure. Ichigo whined._

_"N-no! D-don't!" Jiro smirked and rubbed harder. Grabbing both of Ichigo's wrists with one of his hands, he leaned down to pull the orangette's jeans down. They slid to his ankles, exposing his boxers, which were tented due to his straining, trembling erection. With a smirk, Jiro pressed a small kiss against the tip of the clothed erection. Brown eyes widened and Ichigo screamed. Long and Loud. Teeth bit down sharply into bruised lips as a tongue was massaging his cloth-covered erection. No, this shouldn't be happening. Where was Shiro? He was supposed to tell him what was happened. How to get rid of this weird feeling. And then do it for him._

_Slender fingers yanked down the younger teen's boxers and Ichigo couldn't even breathe as a warm, wet, tight mouth wrapped around his twitching penis._

_Ichigo came._

_Hard._

_A scream pierced the air and Jiro chuckled as he swallowed all of Ichigo's essence. Ichigo panted deeply, completely worn out. He couldn't fight back anymore. All he could do now was suffer through the inevitable and hope he could at least feel that pleasure again. When he noticed Jiro reaching for the zipper on his own pants, he suddenly wished Shiro was there instead of Jiro and giving him this pleasure instead of Jiro..._

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_"ICHI! ARE YA ALRIGHT?" Shiro kicked the door again. He had waited for 15 minutes before bolting out of the room, despite the teacher's protests._

_"S-shiro-nii! Help!" Ichigo didn't even want to worry about how the hell Shiro had found him instead settling for crossing his fingers that Shiro would come in here before Jiro did anything worse. He cried out when Jiro once again bite his shoulder._

_"ICHI!" Shiro kicked the doorknob, succesfully breaking it. Slamming the door open, he froze at what he saw._

_Ichigo was being held against the wall and due to Jiro's position, Shiro could see all of Ichigo's blushing and panting self, obviously post-orgasm due to the obvious cum that Jiro had missed that was dripping down his trembling thighs. Ichigo's eyes were lidded and darkened with lust and he was looking absolutely sexy with drool dripping out of his mouth, exposed... And about to be raped! Shiro mentally slapped himself._

'Focus Shiro! Ichi's in trouble!'

_"PUT 'IM TH' FUCK DOWN!" Jiro snickered at him and shoved his fingers into Ichigo's mouth. The red-head's eyes widened and he bit down on the fingers, only causing Jiro to groan slightly and shove his fingers farther into the tight heat._

_"No. He's mine, so get out." Ichigo winced and braced himself for the impending violence that was about to occur. That was a huge mistake on Jiro's part. If anyone knew Shiro, and Ichigo knew Shiro, the worst thing to do was to hurt Ichigo. Shiro was extremely protective of him, and he knew Shiro would _kill_ Jiro if he got the chance._

_"Baka... he's MINE!" Jiro's eyes widened as Shiro jumped forward and punched him in the face. Jiro dropped Ichigo and grabbed his nose. Pulling his hand away he growled when he saw blood._

_"Why, you little-!" Jiro grabbed Ichigo's arm and raised him into the air. He smirked at the shocked albino. "What now? I have him! You've lost!" Shiro just grinned and... disappeared? "What the-" Shiro kicked him from behind and caught Ichigo when Jiro dropped him. Shiro leaped up again and lashed out with his foot to catch in the thigh hard. "You annoyin' fucker!" Jiro grabbed the younger student and punched him in the face. Ichigo cried out in fear for Shiro, and Jiro turned to him. with a smirk. Taking the chance, Shiro twisted out of the tight grasp on his wrist, falling to the floor. He twisted his lithe body and tripped the taller man. Leaping up, he jumped onto the groaning man, effectively knocking the air out of him. He flipped him over and pulled his arm back, satisfied when he heard him scream._

_"Now, what were ya sayin'? Tha' I lost? I don' think so!" Shiro smiled sadistically, light in his eyes fading as he focused entirely on making this man pay for even thinking about touching _his _Ichi. He pulled the arm farther, resulting in the man screaming for him to stop. Ichigo stared at Shiro, suddenly afraid of him. He'd seen his brother fight before, but never had he been so... _violent_. He had to stop Shiro before he caused any permanent damage. Mustering up all he had, he crawled over to his fear-less twin and gently touched his arm. Whipping his head around, Shiro glared at Ichigo, before realizing who it was. Immediately, he let go of Jiro's abused arm and hugged Ichigo close to him. He kissed the top of Ichigo's head and pulled away. Noticing the tears rolling down Ichigo's face, he wiped them away and lifted Ichigo's chin._

_"Are ya okay?" When Ichigo nodded his consent, he sighed in relief and stood up, pulling Ichigo up with him. He bent over and Ichigo climbed onto his back, wrapping his arms around the pale neck and his legs around the equally pale waist. Ichigo placed his head on Shiro's shoulder and breathed in his favorite scent, a mix of vanilla and cinnamon. Shiro carried Ichigo to the nurses's office, not the first time there... or the last._

**End of Flashback**

Jiro had tried many times afterwords to get Ichigo alone, but Shiro never gave him the chance. Where ever Ichigo went, Shiro was right behind him. If Shiro couldn't be there, Tatsuki or Chad would protect Ichigo, although Shiro still never took his sweet time doing anything that didn't involve his strawberry. Shiro glanced at the clock and noticed an hour had passed since he had finished. Shiro glanced at Ichigo and was surprised to see he was asleep.

"Aw, isn' tha' adorable?" Shiro chuckled and stood up, walking over to the desk. He prodded the younger teen lightly in the arm.

"Ichi... I'm goin' ta move ya ta th' bed, 'kay?" Ichigo mumbled something back before slipping back to unconsciousness. Shiro smiled at the cute sight of it before picking up Ichigo bridal style and placing him on the bed carefully. The albino yawned and glanced once again at the clock. It was already late, and he needed to get some sleep... but he _really _didn't want to go in the closet. Shiro sneaked a peek at the sleeping figure.

_'''M sure he won't mind...'_ With that thought, Shiro stripped himself of his clothing before throwing on boxers and a t-shirt. He did the same for Ichigo, carefully so he wouldn't wake up, before creeping into the bed with Ichigo. He found himself wide awake as he couldn't find a comfortable position with his brother/crush laying right beside him.

_'I give up!'_ Shiro snuggled into his brother's warm back, wrapping his arms around him and throwing a leg over his brother's. He breathed in and smelled Ichigo - strawberries and chocolate - his favorite smell. He smiled before finally drifting into sleep.

* * *

**A/N -I couldn't help myself, I just _HAD _to put this up! I know you guys might not like that one flashback, so you can kill me if you want too! *waiting to be murdered* I just felt I needed to get into Shiro and Ichigo's relationship more. Sorry for the bit of RenIchi in there, it's only one-sided, I can assure you! You finally got to know who was spying on Ichigo and Shiro! ^^ I'm not good with fight scenes, so cut some slack please! Now, why was Grimmjow spying on Aizen and Ulquiorra? Find out in the next chapter of Forbidden Love! _PLEASE _review, or else no chappy for youse!**

**Edit: April 5th, 2011**

**Chapter Word Total: 5,081**


	3. How About We Have Some Tea?

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3 - _How About We Have Some Tea?_**

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Welcome my dear Espada. Before we start today's meeting, how about we have some tea?" Aizen grinned and chuckled under his breath when he heard the immediate grumbling from around the large white table. Grimmjow sighed, irritated enough as it was that he had to come to this stupid meeting but now it had to be drawn out even more because of Aizen's stupid tea fetish?

"Can't we just get on with it?" Grimmjow muttered under his breath quietly but the complaint didn't go by unnoticed. Everyone turned to Grimmjow with hardened eyes who looked up at their leader with a gulp. _No one _disobeyed Aizen... unless they were on a suicide mission, that is. The tea-loving brunette glanced at Grimmjow with emotion-less cinnamon (1) orbs, whose teal eyes widened as he felt the rising reitsu pressing on him.

_'The... pressure... and I'm not even... near him.' _He fell off his chair and knelt on the ground, hands digging into the ground as he tried to resist the instincts to just _run_.

"We will, _Grimmjow_," His name was spoken harshly and in a authorative tone."All in due time." Aizen lifted his reiatsu off of Grimmjow, allowing him to breathe, and sipped the tea placed in front of him. As everyone glanced at Grimmjow out of the corners of their eyes, Aizen crossed his legs with a smirk hidden in his tea cup. "Does everyone have their tea?" The man looked around the long table with smirking, ochre eyes. "Good, then we may begin. As you all know, Soul Society is preparing for war against us. Their key to the war is Kurosaki Ichigo, the ever-growing representative Shinigami. But we ourselves have our own secret weapon. Gin, will you show us the pictures?" Gin nodded, his lips twitching upwards into his constantly-there, foxy grin and he hit a button. Several gasped at what they saw. In the middle of the table, a picture of a perfect copy of an albino Ichigo lay.

"Aizen-sama? That's Ichigo Kurosaki, he'll never fight for us! He's already with Soul Society! You just said so yourself!" Harribal (2) glanced at Aizen with wide, emerald eyes.

"Ah, my dear Harribal, you are very wrong about that. That is _Ogichi _Kurosaki, Ichigo's twin brother. _He _is the key to our survival, and with him, we will win. Ulquiorra and Yammy, you two will be going to the Living World to find and capture Ogichi Kurosaki. You will be leaving immediately." The two nodded and left the room silently to prepare. "As for the rest of you, you are dismissed." The others left, Grimmjow being the last to finally rise from his seat. "Grimmjow, I'd like to speak to you about something." The few people who were still in the doorway turned to look back at the to people. Grimmjow was frozen to the spot, teal eyes wide and unblinking.

"Y-yes, Aizen-sama?" He finally swallowed and spoke up.

"You will be executed if you do anything like that again, am I understood?" Grimmjow nodded before turning and bowing.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. You are understood." Aizen smirked and Grimmjow dashed past the others to return to his room.

**Regular POV**

Sunlight hits Ichigo's face, lighting the underside of his eyelids and turning them red. He groaned, lips descending into his usual scowl.

_'Oh well... at least it's the weekend.' _Ichigo yawned and stretched... or at least he _tried _to. He jolted up when he realized something or, well, some_one_ had their arms wrapped around him and a leg had been thrown over his casually. He looked at his captor and blushed when he realized who it was. Shiro was laying beside him, dead asleep and drooling on the pillow. He had a calm, relaxed look on his face and he had a slight tilt to his mouth, like he was smiling. Ichigo grinned at this and ran his fingers through Shiro's white hair; it was silky smooth and soft. He layed back down beside Shiro and cuddled against his warm, well-built body.

'_I'm sure he won't mind_.' With that, Ichigo succumbed to sleep once more. Subconsciously, he smelled Shiro's amazing scent and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Shiro once more and tangling their legs together.

**Shiro's Dreams**

_"S-shiro." Ichigo blushed when his brother kissed him lightly on his lips. Shiro pulled away and smirked at Ichigo, whom blushed again. Bronze eyes were filled with lust, arousing the albino even more. He brushed Ichigo's cheek with his thumb, and Ichigo leaned into the touch. _

_"Ichi." Ichigo leaned forward and captured Shiro's lips once more with his, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Shiro licked Ichigo's bottom lip, Ichigo mewling and allowing Shiro to thrust his warm, azure tongue inside. Shiro mapped out Ichigo's mouth with his tongue and nibbled slightly on Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo pressed his body flush against Shiro's and ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, yanking gently on it as his head dipped backwards to allow Shiro the expanse of his neck and chest. The albino moved in quickly, teeth, lips, and tongue wrecking havoc on the already bruised skin. Shiro moved downwards, stopping just before the waistband of his boxer's. The albino looked up, Ichigo slowly opening his eyes to look at his brother._

_"Shiro... don't stop." Ichigo blushed when Shiro purred at the request. Shiro moved upwards and thrusted his tongue back inside of Ichigo's mouth. Once again, the white-haired teen pulled them together. All of a sudden, Shiro felt something jolt... but it wasn't dream-Ichigo or him. He stopped and ignored Ichigo's confused look. Something ran through his hair and wrapped it's arms around him. He smelled strawberries and chocolate..._

**End of Shiro's Dreams**

Shiro woke up slowly, pissed that the dream couldn't go farther. He opened his golden eyes and blinked to clear his blurry vision. When he was able to see, he noticed a flash of orange.

_'Ichi? Wha's 'e doing 'ere? Oh, tha's right, I put him here last night.' _Shiro blushed. He slowly unwrapped Ichigo's arms and legs and slipped backwards out of the bed...

"Ouch!" Shiro fell to the floor and landed on his ass. Ichigo whimpered at the loss of heat, but didn't awaken. The carrot-top reached out, grabbing the nearest pillow, and hugged it tightly.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Shiro giggled and grabbed some clothes. Carefully, he opened and closed the door as quietly as he could, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He'd leave Ichigo to get a little more sleep since he deserved it. Shiro scowled again when he remembered that he didn't get to the best part of his dream. He tried not to worry about it since he did get to wake up with an armful of Ichigo but he still couldn't get rid of the nagging urge in his lower regions. As he reached the bathroom door, he thought: "Hmm, maybe I can jerk off in the shower..." before smirking and sliding off his clothes to slip inside of the shower. Thank God for quick thinking.

**Ichigo's POV**

It had suddenly become cold, and I whimpered pitifully. I reached out, fumbling around for my previous source of heat. I grabbed onto something plush-like, a pillow most likely, and pulled it to me quickly. Satisfied, I smiled, placing my head on top of it, and drifted back to sleep again. I remember hearing an "Ouch!" and an "Aww." before the sound of rustling clothes and the door being opened and shut. I blinked open my eyes to see that Shiro had left. I scowled and ran my fingers through my unruly hair, sitting up in my bed. I might as well get up. Then, all of a sudden, the door slammed open with a loud thud as it hit my wall.

"Ichigooo~! GOOD MORNING!" I scowled even more, if that was possible, and moved out of the way as Dad flew past me and fell out the closed and now destroyed window. I barely missed the shattering of glass and frowned as the torn curtains rustled in the early morning breeze.

"Great, that's _another _window." I grumbled, before gathering up some clothes, getting dressed, and going downstairs. Yawning and stretching, I grinned when I heard the satisfying 'pop' of my back cracking as I walked into the kitchen, met by the delicous smells of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Morning, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu beamed at me before placing food on my plate. I smiled back at her before nodding and sitting down at the kitchen table. I picked up a fork and began digging into my food. I heard footsteps as Shiro walked down the stairs, hair wet from a shower. Ignoring how the water slid down his beautiful face, I took another bite of my breakfast.

"Mornin' Yuzu, mornin' Ichi." Shiro spoke in a rough, sleepy voice that made me shiver slightly and he grabbed a plate and sat beside me. Not long after, Karin joined us from outside, soccer ball in her arms.

"Dad's trying to get the glass out in the clinic. He said it might take awhile, so he said to just save his breakfast." Yuzu nodded before placing the leftovers in the fridge. Shiro scarffed down his food and I smiled at the cute sight as I watched him out of the corner of my eyes. He never realized how cute he was doing the simple, day-to-day things. Finishing off the last bits of breakfast, I yawned again and pushed my plate towards the middle of the table, where I would pick it up to put it in the sink later. I leaned back and watched my brother eat his breakfast with a hidden smirk, barely noticing Karin and Yuzu. I really could live like this forever.

**Regular POV**

Shiro leaned back in his chair and burped loudly, mouth covered with one of his hands. Ichigo scrunched up his nose in disgust before snatching up both of their plates and placing them in the sink with a splash as they fell into the water.

"Anotha great breakfast made by th' one-an'-only Yuzu Kurosaki!" Shiro fake-bowed to her, mouth curved in a crooked grin. Yuzu giggled and curtsied back. "Tha' was great, Yuzu, thanks." Yuzu smiled at her brother before following her sister into the living room who slumped onto the couch, Yuzu sitting down beside her to watch television. Ichigo watched the two interact, secretly wondering why he couldn't act normally around his twin like Yuzu and Karin did. He sighed mentally.

"So, Ichi, what're we doin' today?" Ichigo never turned, instead just shrugging at his brother.

"Dunno. Whatever's cool with me." Shiro frowned slightly at being ignored but waved it off, trying to decide on what to do to entertain them. A thoughtful look came over Shiro's face before he jumped up out of seat, scaring Ichigo shit-less.

"'Ow 'bout we visit Mom? I haven' seen 'er in forever." Ichigo looked at Shiro finally, before thinking. He suddenly grinned and nodded.

"Alright, sounds good." Ichigo sat up, snatching his keys and phone off the coffee table before heading out the front door, Shiro pursuing after him. The twins waved back at Yuzu and Karin before leaving.

"Hey, let's walk, the weather is nice today." Ichigo tugged on Shiro's sleve when he headed towards the car. Shiro turned to look at his brother before nodding and moving to walk beside him. The walk there was pretty quiet, the twins just enjoyed the scenery of early Autumn, and it wasn't long before they were at the cemetery. They stood before the cemetery, each utterly silent. Ichigo sighed and pushed the rusted iron gate open, leading Shiro to the gravestone of their mother. Shiro knelt by the withering, grey gravestone and gently touched the words carved lightly into the stone.

'Masaki Kurosaki. Beloved Mother, Wife, Daughter, and Friend. May she always be loved.'

Shiro sighed, pressing his cheek against the cool stone.

'_'Ey, Mom. Sorry I wasn' 'ere. I mean' ta visit cha, but I was all th' way in America..._'

Shiro scowled when he felt tears well up in his gold eyes. He would not cry in front of Mom... he wouldn't. Scrunching up his nose, he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the unfallen tears away. Positive they wouldn't fall, he continued his prayers.

_'I don' know wha' ya'd say ta this, but I like Ichi... more then a brother, I mean. He's special ta me, always has been, like you,... and I don' know wha' ta do. If I could just know that ya'd forgive me, I know I'd be able ta live with maself_.'

Shiro opened his eyes and stood up, sighing. Suddenly, he felt a breeze ruffle his hair, and the familiar scent of sakura blossoms, and he smiled.

'_Thanks, Mom_.'

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched quietly and patiently as Shiro knelt by our mother's grave and gently touched the carvings there. I smiled at the sincere reactions of my brother and looked up at the clear, blue sky, only disturbed by the occasional fluttering leaf.

_'I guess I might as well talk to you since I'm here.'_

I bit my lip, summoning up all the willpower I had to tell my mother my secret.

_'I've been meaning to talk to you about something, but I've been afraid. I know you've always been there for me... even when I was wrong, but this... this isn't just wrong... it's __**illegal**__.'_

I smiled bitterly and fought back tears, clenching my fists and holding them against the sides of my legs.

_'I love Shiro. I know what would happen if he found out... he could hate me. I mean, I know I'm his brother and all, but it would still be awkward and everything. And imagine everyone else finding out! I'd be rejected and hated... all because I'm attracted to my twin brother.'_

I shook my head, tears in my eyes. I glared at my clenched hands for a couple of seconds before looking back up at the cloudless sky.

_'If only you were here... you would know what to do. I know exactly what'd you'd say, too_. "Do what makes you happy, Ichigo. It doesn't matter what others think, as long as that smile is on your face, and love is in your heart, nothing else matters." _You always knew what to say, didn't you, Mom?'_

I sighed and smiled sincerely once again at the sky. A breeze ruffled my orange hair, carrying a scent that could only belong to sakura blossoms, a familar scent all together. My tears were dried from my brown eyes and I wiped away the few remaining ones.

_'Thanks, Mom.'_

**Regular POV**

Shiro wiped away a few tears that had fallen down his alabaster cheek before turning to Ichigo and cocking his head to the side. Ichigo was grinning like an idiot at the sky and his face was wet with tears. Smirking, Shiro walked behind Ichigo and stared at him before speaking.

"Whatcha starin' at, Ichi?" Ichigo jumped, startled, and whipped around to face Shiro. Scowling he hit Shiro upside the head, the latter wincing and pouting.

"Don't scare me like that!" Shiro giggled at his reaction and flicked Ichigo on his forehead before grinningg crookedly.

"Tag! Yer it!" Ichigo scowled when Shiro ran down the row of graves, skidding at the end of the aisle and running out of Karakura Cemetery. Ichigo growled before chasing after his laughing brother.

"SHIRO! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE! THAT HURT!" Shiro looked back at his brother, still managing to keep his balance and not run into anything, and stuck out his blue tongue childishly.

"HELL NO! YA GOTTA CATCH ME, SLOW POKE!" With that, he turned down a random alley, Ichigo close on his tail. Shiro gulped when he reached a dead-end, sizing up the wall before figuring it would be impossible to climb even with his amazingly built body. Spinning around, he faced his pissed-off, carrot-top of a brother. Letting out a small, nervous sound he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and backed up closer to the brick wall, mentally damning it to Hell and beyond.

"Ichi, let's not be 'asty 'ere... I was just kiddin' 'round." His golden eyes widened when he noticed the feral grin on his brother's normally scowling face.

'_Shit! Where's an 'scape when ya need one?_'

Shiro looked around desperately for an escape route when his back hit the wall with a small thump. Ichigo's malicious grin grew even more and he slammed the palms of his hands on either side of Shiro's head. Leaning into his face he smiled mockingly at him.

"What were you saying? You were just kidding? Tsk tsk tsk... Shiro, you should've learned by now. I don't play games... I play for _real_." He leaned even closer but was cut off when a loud "Ichigo?" was heard from the other end of the alley. Ichigo turned to see Renji, who had called out apparently, and Rukia looking at them. Shiro peered over Ichigo's shoulder to look at them before smirking. Now's his chance! Ducking under Ichigo's arm, he once again flicked Ichigo on the back of his neck before sprinting down the alley, leaving a very confused strawberry in the dust. He turned around to face him, running backwards now, of all things, and waving with a mocking smirk carved on his face.

"Come on, Ichi! Ya can' catch me!" He once again turned around, barely missing Renji, who hadn't moved, before stopping to wait for Ichigo to catch on. Very quickly a loud curse was heard from the darkness before the sound of his name and footsteps on concrete.

"Fuck it, Shiro, you ass! Get over here!" Shiro smirked and retreated to the end of the sidewalk.

"Oh hell no! Race ya back home!" Ichigo grinned and yelled out his approval before chasing his brother back home. Rukia and Renji stared at their retreating backs.

"What-?" Renji started with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, Renji. I really don't know." Rukia just shook her head and continued where she was going, Renji quickly following after her like a lost puppy.

* * *

Shiro reached the house mere seconds before Ichigo and they both stood on the hard-wood porch, bent over and hands on their knees, panting. Once Ichigo caught his breath, he stuck his hand out at Shiro with a smile, who glanced warily at it before taking it in his own grip.

"Nice job, Shiro. Seems like The States (3) did more for you then I thought." Shiro smirked at him and opened his mouth to reply when the door flew open, a flying Isshin coming out and kicking Shiro right smack in his face. Shiro grunted and fell down, hands covering his face.

"YOU HAVE MUCH TO LEARN MY SON!" Isshin stood in a superman pose, finger pointed mockingly towards his oldest son's face. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at Shiro before whipping around to face his father. He grabbed either side of the front of Isshin's overcoat and threw him into the wall with a growl.

"WHAT THE FUCK, POPS? LOOK AT SHIRO! HE'S INJURED, DUMBASS!" Ichigo growled menacingly at Isshin, who just started crying about his son being cruel to him. Ichigo quickly returned to where Shiro lay on the porch, covering his face with his hands. Ichigo looked worried as he knelt beside Shiro and placing his hands over the slightly larger, white hands, he pulled them away from Shiro's damaged face. Ichigo gasped at what he saw. A huge, purpling bruise was surrounding Shiro's normally golden eye, and it stood out crystal clear on the smooth, snowy white skin. He winced when he saw Shiro prod it lightly with two of his fingers and cringe.

"'Ow bad does it look?" Ichigo bit his lip, and looked away. Shiro scowled and growling deep in his throat, he grabbed the front of Ichigo's Nice Vibe t-shirt and pulled him to his face angrily. Ichigo looked with eyes as wide as dinner plates into the gold eyes and cringed at the black bruise surrounding them and tainting the milky-white skin.

"Tell me, Ichi!" Ichigo sighed and wrapped his hands around Shiro's larger ones, forcing the latter to loosen the grip on one of Ichigo's favorite t-shirt.

"It's..." Ichigo sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. " It's really bad. Let's go upstairs so I can help you with it, 'kay?" Shiro nodded and Ichigo stood up slowly, brushing off his clothes before helping his injured brother up. They walked upstairs, passing their still crying father, and entered their bedroom. Sitting on the bed with a sigh, Shiro watched as Ichigo left, only to come back with a first aid kit. He placed it on the desk before opening it and pulling out a ice pack. Bending the ice pack, he waited until he fault the cold seeping into the warmth of his hands before he tossed it to Shiro, who deftly caught it and placed it against his eye, wincing when it stung the bruised, torn skin. Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed Shiro to lie down. Ichigo looked down gently at Shiro who had his eyes shut carefully to reduce to pain of light in his eye.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Shiro opened his good eye and glanced at Ichigo.

"It's fine. I don't think it's that bad, although it does hurt like a bitch." Shiro chuckled softly and Ichigo smiled bitterly at the poor joke. Ichigo nudged Shiro, who moved over, and lied down beside him. He watched as Shiro stared at the ceiling, not noticing the orange-haired teenager giving him a look. Ichigo waited silently until Shiro's golden eyes fluttered shut and his body relaxed as sleep finally hit Shiro's tired body. Shiro's grip on the ice pack loosened and it fell to his side. Ichigo carefully picked it up after a moment and he stood up as silently as he could so he wouldn't jar the sleepy body. Kneeling beside the bed, Ichigo placed his cheek on the blanket, still watching his sleeping brother. After awhile, noticed Shiro's body had rising goosebumps. Standing up, he pulled the sky blue blanket over Shiro and lightly placed a fleeting kiss on the milky-white lips before leaving the room.

**Shiro's POV **

I could feel his gaze on me the entire time, but I never turned to him, afraid I would startle him and he would leave.

_'If only he knew... I wish I could tell 'im. It would change everythin' but... at least I wouldn' feel like dirt anymo'. He never notices me watchin' his every move he makes. I mean, I always promised I'd be there for 'im, but I don' think he realized I mean' I wanted ta be with 'im forever. Ugh... why do ya have ta be so irresistible, Ichi?'_

Soon, I became tired. It's been a long day. My eyes fluttered shut and I relaxed into the comfortable mattress. It was all good until the only warmth left my side and it got freezing cold. I tried to ignore it so I could sleep, but it was _freezing_. My body covered in gooseflesh, and I curled into myself to fight it away. Suddenly, it got warm again. I relaxed again before something warm touched my lips. I froze but it was too late... it had already left, leaving behind a tingly feeling. When I heard the door shut, I quickly sat up, placing my fingers on my tingly lips.

_'Did Ichi just _kiss _me?'_

* * *

**A/N - I'm leaving it there! But, I thought I'd clear some things up really quickly.**

**1. I'm not having daily/weekly/monthly updates, I'm just updating whenever I finish a chapter.**

**2. In this 'story' Orihime does NOT have a crush on Ichigo or Shiro. I like her, but I just don't want her to get in the way of Ichigo and Shiro's relationship.**

**3. Shiro's real name is Ogichi, but Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin always called him 'Shiro' so that's what is name is going as. So, yes, his name is Ogichi 'Shiro' KUROsaki, not SHIROsaki.**

**Also:**

**(1) I seriously can't say 'Synonym' without saying 'Cinnamon' My friend has the opposite situation. My teacher is always confused when I try to say it.**

**(2) I actually say 'Hallibel' and I prefer it, but Wikipedia says 'Harribel' so I'm just going to use that. ^^; Sorry for any confusion.**

**(3) My mother used to live on bases in different parts of the world. Even though she was born in the United States, everyone called the USA "The States." Since I figured Ichigo wouldn't know what to call the US, I thought he should call it the states.**

**Edited: April 18th**

**Word Total: 4,493**


	4. Besides No One Saw

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 4 - _Besides, No One Saw_**

* * *

**Regular POV **

_'Did I just _kiss _Shiro?' _Ichigo had really only meant it to be an innocent, sincere kiss but after he had left Shiro in his room and shut his doorr, he'd realized that no matter which way he looks at it, that was _not_ an innocent kiss. Even if he just gave him a peck on the lips, he's still a teenager, and Shiro's still his brother, so it's _still _wrong. Ichigo scowled before his chocolate eyes widened comically.

_'What if he was _awake_? Shit!'_

Ichigo tugged on his hair pathetically as he paced outside of his room, lips curved downwards in an anxious scowl. He worked his lower lip in his mouth as his gears worked in his head considerably. Suddenly, he stopped mid-pace and froze in front of his bedroom door where, behind it, lay the object of his current thoughts and desires.

'_Chill, Ichigo! It's no big deal. As long as you _believe _it was just an innocent kiss, it is._'

Ichigo grinned.

_'Yeah...that'll work. Besides, no one saw.'_

**Shiro's POV **

_'Did Ichi just _kiss _me?' _Shiro subconsciously licked his lips, trying to savor the taste. Sighing at the pleasant tingling in his lips, he smiled crookedly.

_'This'll simple things up a lot. Maybe he likes me th' same way?'_ Shiro sighed again with a dazed grin.

_'Only one way ta find out... Now I just need th' perfect moment...no one can ruin this.' _With that, Shiro smirked and snuggled back into the blankets like a cat.

_'It's just a good thing no one saw.'_

**Regular POV**

"Oh, ho, ho. Looks like the Shinigami's got a little secret." Yammy smirked knowingly, turning to face Ulquiorra who was still as stoic as ever as the green-eyed Espada stood a little ways off from the larger male.

"We should report this back to Aizen-sama. It may help us with our kidnapping." Ulquiorra spoke melancholic and it was a few moments before Yammy nodded his approval. The shorter Espada opened a garganta and stepped through silently, turning back to look at the Kurosaki home once again before it closed. A little secret, indeed.

* * *

Shiro rolled over, yawning, before glancing at the clock on the nightstand. It was only 5 o'clock, so he could sleep for another hour before dinner but he just wasn't tired. Plus he needed to come up with a plan for getting Ichi. The albino giggled; he was calling it Operation: Strawberry. Sitting up, he stretched, much like a cat, and looked around their bedroom. Shiro realized just then he was finally back in the town he had grown up in. So many memories were in Karakura; His first steps, his first words, his first Christmas, his first crush... He sighed sullenly. Sadly, it wasn't where he had his first kiss, although he wished he could have had it here, and with his brother. But that didn't matter. First kisses weren't everything. All that mattered was he was back and he was very happy with it.

Shiro scooched to the end of the bed before standing up and running a hand through his hair, a habit he had since he was a kid. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he opened the door to his bedroom and went downstairs to the living room. Sitting on the couch was Ichigo, who threw a sneaking glance at him before blushing slightly and facing the television once again. Shiro raised a curious brow but didn't acknowledge the embarrased teen's reaction to his casual appearance. He walked over to the couch and threw his body onto the couch before moving into a more relaxed position.

"Whatcha watchin', Ichi?" He looked up at his younger brother who didn't even look before answering.

"N.C.I.S." Shiro's gold, and now black, eyes widened comically.

"Really? Which episode?" Ichigo chuckled at his reaction before replying his excited twin.

"The episode where Abby has a stalker..." Shiro nodded his approval before stretching out a little further. Ichigo raised his eyebrow when Shiro placed his head on his jean-clad knee. Shiro looked up at him after a moment.

"What? 'M comfortable." Ichigo just shook his head before leaning against the back of the sofa and turning his attention back to the television.

Around an hour later, Yuzu called out for dinner from the kitchen where she had disappeared into only a half hour before. Shiro yawned and stretched, satisfied when he heard a poping noise. Strolling into the kitchen casually with Ichigo behind him he took his usual place at the dinner table. Yuzu turned to look at them with a smile and two plates full of food before gasping and nearly dropping them. Shiro looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Shiro! What happened to your eye?" Shiro just gave a pointed look towards Isshin whom had just entered the kitchen with Karin. Yuzu followed his gaze and looked wide-eyed at Isshin.

"Daddy, why did you give Shiro a black eye?" Isshin smirked when he saw her face.

"My son has much to learn!" Isshin stood on top his chair and pointed at Shiro. After this little display, at which Yuzu had yelled at him to sit down, he followed her orders and everyone went back to eating until Isshin cleared his throat near the end of their dinner.

"I have made a very important decision!" Everyone looked at him cautiously, worried he was going to pull another stupid trick and harm himself, or even worse, someone else. "I've realized that I haven't spent any time with my beautiful daughters!" Here, he stood and pranced around to where Karin and Yuzu sat and hugged them tightly, much to Karin's displeasure. "So I will be taking off this week to take you two girls camping!" Rolling her eyes, Karin face-palmed, mumbling something that sounded similar to idiot. She pushed Isshin off, whom wasn't fazed and just started prancing around the table once again excitedly.

"What about school?" Yuzu questioned her father, obviously worried about getting into trouble with her teacher or missing out on important schoolwork.

"Don't worry! Your handsome Daddy has taken care of everything!" He mimicked one of superman's poses.

"What about Shiro and I?" Ichigo spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"You two still need to go to school, so you're gonna stay at home!" Isshin giddily leapt around the table once again until someone _accidently _tripped him and he fell on his face.

The rest of dinner was pretty normal for the Kurosaki family, with a few outbursts from Isshin, a couple of insults from Karin, Ichigo, and Shiro, and quiet remarks from Yuzu. After dinner, Yuzu cleaned up for while Karin talked to her about soccer practice before they went upstairs to pack for their departure tomorrow. Isshin had already packed, so he went down to the clinic to treat some patients. Shiro and Ichigo returned to the living room to watch television a little longer.

"What are we goin' ta do wit' Goat-face gone?" Ichigo shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know. We still have school, so it won't be much different. We just won't have the stupid goat-face around the house..." Ichigo thought for a moment about how much more peaceful it would be without him before realizing something. "Fuck!"

"What?" Shiro, startled, looked towards his younger brother who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Umm... I can't cook." Shiro stared at him for a few moments before cracking up laughing. Ichigo scowled at him and kicked him off the couch with a growl, but this didn't deter the still laughing albino. He hugged his stomach tightly and laughed until Ichigo kicked him again. Breathing heavily and occasionally letting out short-lived giggles, he sat back up on the couch and placed his head on top Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo's tickled his noise a bit, so he brushed it out of the way carefully.

"Sorry, it's just... tha's funny." Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo placed his head on top of Shiro's.

"How so?"

"Well... Ya do live wit' Yuzu. How couldja not know 'ow ta cook?" Ichigo shrugged, careful to not move the shoulder Shiro's head was on.

"Don't know. Just never learned how. Mom or Yuzu was always there." Shiro sighed understandingly.

"Well, it's a good thin' I can cook." Ichigo stood up suddenly, causing Shiro to make a small noise of protest and fall over onto the carpeted floor. It scratched his face and he winced at the pain in his eye.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Ichigo stood with his arms crossed, eyes hardened angrily. Shiro looked up at him with raised brows.

"Well, I didn' think it mattered." Ichigo slapped the albino on the back of the head and growled out, sitting back down.

"Stupid." Shiro chuckled. "So...where did you learn to cook?"

"Well, th' food's pretty good in the U.S., but it costs a _lot _a' money. I learned ta cook so I wouldn' have ta pay so much money." Shiro shrugged. "Can' cook all tha' well, but I sure can whip up some spaghetti an' pancakes." Ichigo nodded, getting comfy again, Shiro once again laying his head in Ichigo's lap. After awhile, the exhausted Shiro quickly drifted back off into dreamland. Ichigo smiled and played with the white hair, making sure no one was watching him. Hours later of watching television and messing with the surprisingly soft hair, Ichigo stood up, yawned, and stretched, careful not to wake the sleeping albino. Glancing at the digital numbers on the clock, he noticed it was a quarter to twelve.

_'Well, tomorrow's Sunday, so it doesn't really matter if I go to bed late.' _

Ichigo looked back at his brother, wondering whether to carry him or wake him up and face his grouchy-ass wrath. Deciding on the latter, Ichigo poked his brother's stomach, who growled and batted at his hand with a frown. Giggling, Ichigo once again poked his brother, this time earning him a hiss and a scowl. As he continued to poke him, he was surprised when a white hand grabbed his. It startled him and he squealed, in a very manly of course.

"What th' fuck are ya doin'? 'M tryin' ta sleep." Shiro sulked at him and Ichigo sighed when he saw Shiro's pout.

"At least go back to our room to sleep. Sleeping on the couch is gonna be a bitch to your back." Shiro sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms above his head before arching his brow at the teen and smirking.

"Aw, is wittle Ichi worried abwout 'is bwig bwotha?" Shiro leaned close to Ichigo, who blushed and moved away. Ichigo flicked Shiro's pale nose before standing back up. Shiro rubbed his now sore nose and reached his arm up to Ichigo who pulled him up. Shiro yawned once more and leaned onto Ichigo. Wrapping his arm around the mostly-unconcious Shiro, Ichigo led the albino up the stairs to their bedroom. Recoiling his arm, he watched, with a scowl, as his brother instantly fell onto their bed. Before he could retort, a soft snore was heard from the bed and he lowered his fist, snickering and stripping down to his boxers. Looking at the closet he would most likely have to sleep in, he pouted.

_'No way in _hell _am I sleeping in _there_.'_

Ichigo glanced back at the sleeping form on his bed. Shrugging he climbed onto the bed, cuddling into his brother's back and wrapping his arms around the pale body. Very quickly, he drifted off to join Shiro in dreamland.

**Shiro's POV **

After Ichigo had helped me up the stairs, I crashed onto the bed, very nearly missing it. I heard Ichigo growl quietly, so I decided to sugar-coat it by throwing in a soft snore, earning me a snicker. I heard the rustling of clothing before complete silence. When something warm entered the bed beside me, I nearly had a heartattack, my heart actually speeding up and my stomach doing sudden flip-flops.

_'Calm down, heart! Don' give it away!_

When I heard the even breathing, I rolled over to face him, his arms falling loose and to his sides. I watched his smooth, sleeping face which had lost it's usual tension and famous scowl. In it's place, was somewhat of a smile which was curling slightly over his full, red lips. Like this, he looked almost beautiful and cute and it made me want to...

_'What the fuck are ya thinkin'! He's yer brother!'_

Scowling, I shook my stupid head and once again faced Ichigo. I leaned forward to place my head beside his on the fluffy pillow. I watched his lips twitch in his sleep, and, finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I slammed my lips on his, my tongue licking his lower lip. Even though he was sleeping, he responded beautifully. As he mewled and moaned under my ministrations, I rolled on top of him, never breaking our fierce kiss. I pressed our groins together and I was happy to feel his obvious erection. As I ground our members together, I moved to his neck, unleashing series of nips, licks, bites, and kisses. Ichigo's head fell back and a loud keening wail flew out of his mouth before he moved my head back up to bring our lips back together. Moaning, Ichigo moved closer, wrapping his arms around my neck and pressing his strong, lithe chest against mine. I thrusted my tongue in his warm, moist mouth, tongues engaging in a fierce battle that I, obviously, won. I mapped out the cavern with my tongue, running it over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. He moaned again which was somewhat muffled by our connected mouths. I continued thrusting against my brother and he wrapped his legs around my waist before hugging me tightly to him. Slowly, he ground against me before a loud moan spilled out of his mouth, muffled by our kiss. I felt my pants get wet and looked down to see that he had came. I brought our lips back together in a kiss. When the need for air become overwhelming, I let go of him, lips pressing against his one more time in a soft, fleeting kiss. Opening eyes I hadn't realized were closed, I watched him pant heavily. When his eyes fluttered, I clenched my eyes shut and forced myself to focus on breathing evenly and not on the hot, fantastic, and so completely arousing kiss I had just shared with my innocently sleeping brother. Waiting until his breath evened out again, I groaned quietly.

_'Oh God, I'm royally fucked.'_

**A/N -**

**I'm sorry, I'm just not good at kissing scenes or making long chapters or angst or... well, this list could go on, so just review and tell me any spelling mistakes or anything, really!**

**Edited: April 18th**

**Word Count: 2,715**


	5. This Afternoon

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 5 - _This Afternoon_**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV **

As I fell asleep, my dreams took a strange turn. Images were passing, blurry at first but the more that passed, the clearer they got. All of them were of Shiro and I as small children playing together, each one slowly growing older and older in age, so close to the present. I smiled softly at the growing warmth in my stomach. They were like moving pictures, so real that I could practically feel the dew covered grass, blazing morning sun, and the warm summer breezes of the good old days; the feel of the hot sand beneath my feet at the beach, salty ocean water lapping at my toes like sloppy, wet kisses; the frozen, wet snow hitting my bundled, soaking body during a snowball fight... Then, something warm and persistant was pressing against my lips. All of the images before were so bright and colorful and felt so familiar like far-off, forgotten memories but this one... it appeared to me from the recesses of my unconscious mind and it was dark, as if at night and my senses were expanded as if it was actually happening to me now.

The lips, as I now realized, were dead set on opening my closed mouth. As I complied to their harsh movement, I felt a warm, wet muscle being thrusted into my mouth and rubbing against my own sensually. A body rolled on top of mine and the mouth moved to my throat. My body reacted on it's own and I felt my erection growing as I moaned loudly. Kisses and bites were being spread all over my throat and I felt myself mewling deep in my throat as a leg slipped inbetween mine and made my erection known. Moaning, I wrapped my arms around the person's neck and pressed against him...her..._whatever_. Suddenly, an image flew across my vision. It wasn't very familiar like the others, sort of a photo-shopped picture. It was of Shiro and I, lying in bed and... _kissing_. At the sight of the image, I felt my whole body tense and shudder and I moaned loudly when I felt my release. Lips captured mine again after a moment before all of a sudden the warmth left, only to return in a short, soft kiss. I was left panting and only an image to remember it by. My brown eyes fluttered open and I tilted my head to see Shiro facing me but still asleep, unfazed by my fading dreams. As I lay my head back on my pillow and fell back asleep, my last thought was:

_'Was it really Shiro? Or just my imagination?'_

* * *

When light hit my face later that morning and lit the underside of my eyelids red, I groaned and rolled over to face my cold, empty bedroom. Curling up in the freezing bed, I reached out for my usual source of warmth. When I came up empty-handed, a thought hit my slow, half-asleep mind.

_'Where's Shiro?'_

I opened my eyes and lifted my head, searching the room and coming to an obvious conclusion: He's not here. I groaned once again, flopping my head onto the cold, fluffy pillow that offered no warmth to my cold body. Sticking out my lower lip in a indignant pout, I rolled over again to look at the alarm clock sitting on my cluttered desk. 10 o'clock.

_'Damn! Staying up late does have it's downsides... I missed breakfast!'_

I got up, stretching until I heard the satisfying pop that I loved. Sighing with satisfaction, I rubbed away the sleep from my eyes. Throwing on some sweat pants and an old t-shirt, I went downstairs to see if I could find some cereal or strawberry poptarts. Walking into the kitchen while rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I was met with a neatly folded note stuck up on our off-white, picture-covered fridge. Pulling it off the fridge with a yawn, I opened it to read the fancy curls and loops of well written cursive obviously written by Yuzu.

_"We've already left to go on the trip Dad was taking us on. Sorry for not being there to cook breakfast for you this morning, you were still sleeping when we left. I'll miss you Ichi-nii!_

_Love,_

_Yuzu"_

I sighed and crumpled up the now useless note, throwing it to the trashcan that was full of leftover un-eaten food and paper plates by the back door. Just as I was turning away, I noticed the back door was open a crack. A slight breeze blew it open a little more and I cocked an eyebrow. What was it doing open? Shrugging it off, I just placed it as the wind's doing and shut the wooden door with a click. I heard my stomach growl noisily and I blushed as I walked back into the empty kitchen. Walking across the freezing tiles, I felt a shiver run up my spine and I rubbed my arms to recover some lost warmth as I rummaged through the cabinets. Grinning victoriously when I found a somewhat old box of Cherrios, I filled up a bowl full and poured some milk in. Making a mental note to buy some more later when I went out, I threw the empty carton in the nearly-full trashcan before plopping down on the couch, intent on watching some good television. I curled up in the corner and yanked a blanket over my cold body as I piled a load of cereal on my spoon and stuck it in my mouth. I shuddered again as the cold crept through my thin blanket. If only Shiro was here to keep me warm.

**Shiro's POV **

I woke to quiet voices seeping into my room from beneath my closed door. Clenching my eyes shut, I tried to ignore them and fall back asleep, but after a few moments, I regarded it as useless. I rolled over to look at the alarm clock over Ichi's shoulder on my messy desk, trying to carefully dislodge his arms that were wrapped tightly around my waist. As I squirmed out of his hold, our legs untangling from one another, I finally noticed that it was time to get up for breakfast. Looking back at the sleeping teen beside me, I decided to leave him to sleep for awhile longer before waking him up to face the unforgiving cold day. Sliding out of bed, I shivered when my bare feet hit the cold floor. I wormed out of my dirty clothes and threw on some fresher clothes for the day. When I walked down the stairs, I was met the sight of Karin hitting Isshin with a scowl and Yuzu cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Isshin began complaining again about his abusive children before running to the Masaki poster on the wall across from me. As he groped at it with tears in his cobalt eyes, I rolled my own golden orbs. When I walked into the living room, I noticed the backpacks and suitcases by the door and on the couch and rose a questioning brow. I looked back at Karin when she spoke up.

"The trip?" Karin had obviously noticed and I nodded my head in acknowledgement before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate. Yuzu whipped around slapped my hand with the spatula she was using, a deadly glint in her usually innocent brown eyes. I dropped the bacon back on the plate and grabbed my hand, waving it up and down to try and numb the already disappearing pain.

"Ow! Yuzu, tha' hurt!" She turned around, facing her back to me to continue cooking the scrambled eggs in the pan before her on the stove.

"Well, don't touch the food then, Shiro-nii!" I stuck my tongue out at her small back, narrowly missing the second attack leashed out on me. Walking back into the living room, I shoved a backpack off the couch to make room for my body, flicking on the televison. After surfing through the channels 4 times...,

_'Why is there never anythin' on television on Sundays?'_

...I heard Yuzu's tiny voice from the kitchen as she peeked out her head from around the corner to call all of us for breakfast. I returned to the kitchen and sat down in my usual seat, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Yuzu looking around the table. She turned to me with a questioning look in her round, brown eyes.

"Where's Ichi-nii?" I swallowed a bit of food in my mouth before answering her.

"He's sleepin'. He didn' get ta bed till late las' night, so I thought I'd let 'im sleep in." Yuzu nodded with an appreciative amile and sat down beside Karin to eat her own breakfast.

* * *

After finishing up my breakfast, I watched Yuzu write a note in her neat cursive handwriting for Ichi and stick it up on the fridge with a small heart-shaped magnet. I scanned over it quickly before heading into the living room behind them once again to help them carry their stuff to the car. After I finished loading up the over-loaded van, I give Karin and Yuzu a quick hug before hurrying them into the van with a grin. They clambered into the car and as I waved goodbye, I searched my mind for something good to do while I waited for Ichi to get up. I returned to the living room, looking around curiously. Cocking a hip, I pursed my full lips and tapped my finger on my chin in thought.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. I crept up the stairs silently and sneaked into our bedroom, prying open the closet to grab an instrument case. Wrapping my hands around the handle, I carefully pulled the instrument from the dusty top shelf of our nearly empty closet. Sliding the door shut, I crept back out and carried the instrument downstairs, trying to determine a nice, quiet place to play with no interruptions. Flickering my gaze around the now empty family room, I figured that almost all of the rooms were out of the picture, including my dad's bedroom, the twin's bedroom, the family room, the kitchen, and our room, only because Ichi was sleeping in the latter. I sighed deeply, growling deep within my throat in preserved frustration. Plopping myself in a chair with a groan, I looked into the kitchen again, wondering if I could play in there since it had such great lighting. My gaze lingered onto the locked backdoor and I smirked.

"Perfect." Wrapping nimble fingers around the knob, I twisted it, pushing open the white door. I kicked it shut behind me and sat on one of the white chairs on the porch, breathing in the fresh morning air. Smiling in satisfaction, I opened the guitar case and placed the instrument on my lap, running my fingers over the familar parts with precision.

**Flashback**

_"'Ey Mom?" Masaki tightened her grip on the pale hand within her own, larger own, silently telling her son she was listening as they walked down the sidewalk. The setting sun lit the puddle-covered concrete before them as they walked home from the twin's karate class. Ichigo looked around their tall, pretty mother, looking at his twin brother with a confused expression. Did he know something Ichigo didn't? Ichigo didn't like that thought. "Can we learn ta play th' guitar?" Now he looked even more confused and his face twisted into a curious expression. Guitar?_

_"Why the sudden interest in playing the guitar, my little angel?" Shiro giggled at the nickname, tugging on her hand to gain her attention before pointing at a man playing his own guitar for some pocket change. The man was dressed in mere rags, but the grin stretching on his face was enough for Masaki to smile right back at him and she left the two boys for only a moment to place some loose change in the man's nearly-full hat. He stopped long enough to thank her and bow, before standing up again and strumming on his guitar. She gathered up her little boy's hands again, leading them down the soaking wet sidewalk once again as they got ever farther away from the man's sweet melody._

_"I wanna play like 'im!" Shiro looked up at his mother with a crooked grin. She smiled back at him and laughed at his giddy expression. From behind them, Ichigo pouted before he tugged on his mother's warm hand._

_"I wanna play like him too, Mommy!" Masaki laughed at him, pulling out of his small hand's tight grip and tapping his nose. Shiro laughed along when Ichigo wrinkled his nose, Ichigo silent for only a moment before he joined in on their laughter. Masaki smiled at the two of them when the giggles subsided and nodded her head in approval at their idea._

_"Alright, I'll take you guys to guitar lessons. But you've got to promise me something first." The twins tilted their hands to the side in confusion before nodding their heads hesitatingly. They looked at each other before they spoke together._

_"Anythin' Mommy!"_

_"Promise me you'll keep playing as long as possible, even after the lessons end. Music should be very important to you. Use it to express your feelings, your heart, and your soul." The two nodded again without heisitation this time, not quite understanding what she meant, but still wanting to learn badly. Masaki smiled softly at the children, knowing the two would someday understand what she meant..._

**End Of Flashback**

Shiro smiled as he fingered his guitar, finally understanding what she meant. After all these years he still played his guitar with a passion even when he was busy with too much schoolwork. The instrument called to him like a loudly beating heart, and he always yearned to play it. If it wasn't for the rest of the world, he'd be playing 24/7. It always brought back the memories of his late mother and how much she loved Ichi and him. The three were always together, and he remembered her when he made his life decisions. Shiro tuned his guitar and tapped his finger against it, trying to think of a good song to play. Suddenly, he remembered one he learned during his 3-year stay in America. He cleared his throat and started playing.

"_Lookin' like another Bob Marley day._

_Hittin' from the bong like a diesel train._

_And I'm down with hangin' out this afternoon._

_We've got weeds in the backyard 4 feet tall._

_Cheech and Chong prob'ly woulda' smoked 'em all._

_So I'm out on the couch this afternoon_."

**Ichigo's POV **

As I flipped through the channels lazily, I heard a melodic voice coming from outside. I turned the televison off to hear better, the sweet sound like music to my ears. I hummed in pleasure before jumping up and heading into the kitchen to press my ear against the white backdoor. Closing my eyes, I listened to the strumming of a guitar and a melodic voice.

"_Beer bottles layin' on the kitchen floor_

_If we take 'em all back we can buy some more_

_So I doubt we'll go without this afternoon_

_You better hang on if you're taggin' along_

_Cause we'll be doin this 'till 6 in the mornin'_

_Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long_

_Tough to put the brakes on,_

_Doesn't matter when you'd rather._"

I hummed along to the familar tune and pressed my ear harder against the cold backdoor, trying to determine who the voice could belong to.

"_Get up, and go out._

_Me and all my friends._

_We drink up, We fall down._

_And then we do it all again._

_Just sittin around, hangin out this afternoon._

_Landlord said I should buy a tent._

_But he can kiss my ass cause I payed the rent._

_So I doubt he'll kick me out this afternoon._"

I pushed open to back door just a crack and choked back a gasp. There, sitting on one of the off-white, plastic chairs facing the dew-covered grassy yard, was my albino brother. I grinned into my sleve as he continued to play and came up behind him as quietly as a could, sliding around the chair to sit across from him on the swing.

**Shiro's POV **

As I got lost in the song, I didn't notice the back door opening up, nor a certain orange-haired brother of mine that came up from behind me. When he sat in front of me with a huge smirk covering his angelic features, I heistated for only a mere second before strumming to the tune again.

"_Don't wanna wristwatch or an alarm clock._

_To see what time it is._

_From the moment I wake up._

_I just love being with my friends._

_We barely get by, but have the best times._

_And hope it never ends._

_We drink all day till we fall down._

_So we can do it all again._"

**Regular POV **

Ichigo grinned, licking his lips sensually and singing along with Shiro. Shiro watched his brother's rosy lips open and close to form the lyrics, shivering slightly when his pink tongue peeked out to lick a pair of rosy lips. He tried to ignore the blood gushing to lower regions as Ichigo sang out the words in a breathy voice. Shiro bit his lip harshly, his teeth ripping the fragile skin and causing it to bleed. His thoughts turned perverted as the song went on but he managed to ignore it by looking away from the orange-haired singer.

"_It's not the human walk._

_It's the human race._

_If you aint livin on the edge._

_You're takin' too much space._

_So I doubt I'll figure out._

_Just what to do._

_'Bout to kick it around ._

_Hangin out this afternoon._"

Ichigo scowled slightly when Shiro turned his head to face the yard but ignored it. It wasn't a big deal...was it?

"_Get up, and go out._

_Me and all my friends._

_We drink up, we fall down._

_And then we do it all again._"

Shiro couldn't help it, his head turned back to face Ichigo, his gaze falling to those sinister lips. Ichigo raised a brow when Shiro turned back and grinned, obviously not noticing where Shiro's gaze had fell.

"_Just kickin' around, hangin out this afternoon._

_Sittin around hangin out this afternoon._

_Just kickin' around, hangin out this afternoon._

_Just sittin around hangin out this afternoon._

_Just kickin' around, hangin out this afternoon._

_Just sittin around hangin out this afternoon._"

Ichigo sang out the last words before looking at Shiro causally. Shiro lifted his gaze slowly and their lidded eyes locked, both of them silent for a time. Ichigo suddenly cleared his throat and Shiro jumped slightly. Ichigo chuckled softly, earning himself a glare that he just ignored.

"You still play after all these years?" Ichigo said it like a statement instead of a question and it made Shiro raise an elegant brow.

"No shit, really?" Ichigo scowled at his brother's tone and opened his mouth to reply angrily, but Shiro raised his hand to cut him off. "Of course, ya baka. Mom always said ta never give up on this fer 'er so I figured this is the best I can do fer 'er since she's... ya know, gone an' all." Ichigo nodded, eyebrows furrowing. Ichigo licked his lips again and Shiro's bricked, mental walls broke down. Leaning forward, his guitar sliding out of his lap and onto the floor, he snatched up one of Ichigo's hands and the carrot-top lifted his head, chocolate eyes filled with confusion. Shiro locked his eyes with the brown eyes for only a second before leaning forward. Ichigo's eyes widened before he closed them. He leaned forward too, his lips pressing against Shiro's softly. Moaning breathily, he pulled Shiro closer to him and wrapped his arms around the pale neck tightly. The two twin pair of lips moved against each other in a slow, lazy kiss. Neitherr dared pull away to face the other.

Suddenly, Shiro froze, eyes flying open, and he stood up quickly. Ichigo's eyes opened dazedly and he looked at his brother. As he reached out with a hand to pull him back, Shiro slapped it away. It snapped Ichigo out of his haze and he watched with a confused expression as Shiro whipped around on the heel of his foot. Ichigo barely heard Shiro mumble an apology to Ichigo before Shiro threw open the backdoor.

"Shiro, wai-" He reached out again, trying to stop Shiro from leaving him alone. The teen was cut off by the slamming of the back door and he slumped in his chair after a few, silent moments. A hand rose to brush his lips and he licked them to savor the taste. The hand fell again and he closed his brown eyes, sighing softly.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

"Everyone has their tea?" No one replied, but the brunette continued anyway. "Good! Ulquiorra, Yammy, tell us what you've found." The 4th and 10th Espada stood and Ulquiorra held out his eye, clenching it tightly in his hand to show the rest of the Espada what he had seen. Everyone was silent as they watched the occurence. The Espada's reactions to what they saw varied. Nnoitra whistled under his breath with a smirk, while Harribal scrunched up her small nose in disgust. Stark slept onwards, not disturbed by their muffled voices spreading around the table. Yammy and Ulquiorra were silent since they'd already seen it, as was Baraggan, Zommari, and Aaroniero. Szayel rose an elegant, pink brow before scoffing.

"Tch, knew that Shinigami brat had such a secret." Grimmjow smirked, head tilting to get a better view.

Who knew the Shinigami and his brother had such a relationship?

"I believe this may help. You all may leave now." Aizen sipped his tea. as the Espada filed out of the expansive, dimly-lit room.

"Mah, who knew th' boy held such a secret?" Gin chuckled, crooked grin growing ever-wider. Aizen sipped his tea again before answering the fox-like, grinning man.

"Mmm... Well that secret is about to give us a very valuable weapon."

* * *

**A/N - ****CHEESY ENDING WARNING! Heh, sorry, had to say it~ ****So Ichigo and Shiro finally kiss (not really but who cares?) while both of them are awake. What's gonna happen to them? Find out in chapter 6 of Forbidden Love~**

**Well, sorry this is like... MONTHS late but I was on major writing blockage... Two things to say~**

**1) I need everyone to vote on my poll please~ It's important for a new story I'll put up later.**

**2) Please review!**

**Edited: April 25th, 2011**

**Word Count: 4,206**


	6. You Aren't Talking About Me Right?

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 6 - **_**You aren't talking about me, right?**_

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

I paced across the cold, wooden floors of our room, hands delved into the messy thing I call my hair as I pulled at it frustratingly. Ichi _knew_. No, I didn't _tell _him. Of _course _not! I _kissed _him. O_utside_. Where anyone could've seen us! Sighing, I plopped down onto the edge of the unmade bed and ran my hands through my tormented hair. How am I gonna hide my strange, un-brotherly affections now? The sharp sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted my thoughts and I jumped, startled. When I heard the door open not even a moment later, I crept over to the bedroom door, peeking out to see who it was. When I saw a shock of black, violet, and burnt brown, I knew who it was.

_'Orihime, Tatsuki, an' Rukia.' _I shrugged my shoulders casually, leaning out a little more to hear their conversation. Mind you, I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just curious as to what they could want.

"Ichigo ...think you ...drive ...to the mall ...shopping." I heard Rukia asking Ichi a question but I only a couple of glimpses of what she was actually saying. Ichigo groaned loudly at her and I chuckled quietly, so as not to attract their attention. Rukia threw a glare at him with sharp violent eyes and he gulped, quickly nodding his approval.

"Let me ...grab ...keys ...tell Shiro." My eyes widened when I realized he was coming upstairs to our bedroom. Closing the door as quickly and quietly as I could, I grabbed some manga off the night stand and jumped onto the bed, trying to look as discreet as possible. I saw the bedroom door open out of the corner of my eye and an orange head of messy hair popped in.

"I'm taking Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime shopping." I nodded in acknowledgement, trying to hold back my nervous blush. I could see him looking at me with those warm, big, chocolate-colored eyes innocently and his kittenish tongue peeked out to lick those soft, rosy, full set of-

_'STOP RIGH' THERE SHIRO!'_ I looked away, biting my lip in retaliation to my dirty thoughts. I heard his keys jingle as he picked them up off the desk along with his phone and wallet.

"Call me if you need me, 'kay?" I nodded and he sighed, opening his mouth to say something but stopped, instead just shaking his head and walking out. As soon as I heard the front door slam shut, I rolled over, spreading my arms and legs across the bed. Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair again.

"Wha' th' hell am I gonna do?"

**Regular POV **

As Ichigo drove his 2006 Jetta Volkswagen, which his Dad had bought for the family to use since the clinic van probably wouldn't work, his thoughts kept flashing back to what happened that morning. Even as he walked through the girl-filled mall, following the girls into different stores, his thoughts kept being dragged back to that moment.

'_Shiro...he...he _kissed _me. My _brother_...my _twin_... my own _flesh _and _blood_!'_

"_ICHIGO_!" Rukia's angry voice interuppted Ichigo's thoughts. He looked up to meet a pair of pissed-off, violet eyes. Rukia scowled at him, placing her hands on her hips while her ballet flat-clad foot tapped insistantly on the white-tiled floor.

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing... What did you want?" Rukia sighed, running her fingers through her hair to try and fix it's ruffled appearence. Once she was satisfied, she patted it into place and stood up straight, waving her hand at herself.

"What do you think of this one?" Rukia was wearing a pair of jean shorts that ended two inches above her knee and had a sky blue tank-top with a huge graffiti purple heart in the middle. Topping it off, she held a purple clutch purse and wore navy blue converse sneakers. A matching pair of purple heart earrings were in her ears and a several necklaces adorned her slender neck. A black heart clip placed strategically in her hair held back her obnoxious bangs.

"It's nice, I guess." Rukia stomped her foot in frustration at his answer.

"That's what you said to the last ten outfits!" Ichigo sighed at her.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just tired." Rukia just stood there for a couple of minutes, silent as she stared at him. Finally, she sighed, walking over to him and plopping down on the bench beside him. She clasped her hands together and leaned forward, staring straight ahead and avoiding his confused, tawny eyes.

"Look, Ichigo... I know I haven't known you that long, not even a year, in fact, but..." Here, Rukia looked up, locking her violet eyes with his chocolate orbs. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what, okay? If something's wrong... just talk to me, please." Ichigo's eyes widened fractionally. That's the most sincere thing he's ever heard her say to him. He turned, watching Orihime jump up and down excitedly across the store, pointing out a shirt to Tatsuki. He chuckled softly and he vaguely heard Rukia giggle from beside him.

"Yeah, I know... It's just..." Ichigo sighed again while Rukia listened quietly, curious eyes still watching him as she waited from him to continue. "I'm just so confused." Rukia smiled, grabbing one of his hands in her small, dainty ones.

"Like I said. I'm here for you. I'll never judge you, no matter what, okay?" Ichigo grinned at her slightly.

"Thanks Rukia." He looked down. "But, I've kinda got a question." Rukia tilted her head in confusion and curiousity.

"Yeah? Just ask me anything." Ichigo breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly, eyes glaring at the white tiled floor.

"What do you do if you _really _like someone, but you don't know how to tell them? And, it's like really _wrong_ to like them because they're one of your _really _good friends and if people found out, most everyone would reject you or even hate you?" Rukia's slender, elegant eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"You aren't talking about me, right?" Ichigo looked at her strangely.

"No! Of course not! I mean it's not like you aren't... _pretty, _it's just..." Rukia laughed at his twisted expression.

"It's okay, I understand. Just friends, right? I feel the same way." Ichigo smiled and sighed in relief.

"Yeah. But, _still._ What do I do?" Rukia's grin faded, turning into a more serious look as she answered.

"Look, if you love this person... No matter what other people say, just tell them. It's not worth living your whole life without knowing what they would say." Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks Rukia." Rukia smirked at him.

"No problem! Now let's go get something to eat. I'm _starving_!" Ichigo shook his head, grinning at her. Rukia darted into the changing rooms while Ichigo called out to Tatsuki and Orihime from across the store. Several patrons turned to glare at him for being loud but he ignored them.

"Come on guys! Let's head to the food court! Rukia will be out in a minute." Orihime waved back, signaling that they'd be over soon. Ichigo sat back down as he waited for the girls. After a few moments, he smiled to himself.

_'It may not be on the _top _of my list...but I'm still having a good time.' _

**Shiro's POV **

As I paced throughout our empty house, Ichi still running on my mind, I tugged on my hair and worried on my lower lip.

_'Up the stairs, down the hallway, punch the wall, turn around, down the stairs, into the kitchen, kick the door, turn around, into the living room, stare at Ichigo's picture, scowl, turn around, up the stairs...'_

It was the same process, over and over as I tried to figure out what to do. Soon after Ichigo had left, leaving me alone with my thoughts, I had gone _crazy_. That morning had hit me like a brick and left me with nothing to work with. After staring at the ceiling for five minutes, it _finally _sunk in... I kissed my brother. Not only is this wrong, and sick, it's _illegal_. If people found out, not only would people hate Ichi and I, we could be arrested. I scowled. What the fuck is up with this world? Since when did it matter who loved who? I mean, who cares if we're related? It's not as if I could get Ichigo pregnant! I blushed. I mean, if we did have sex... My face turned even redder and darker. Ichi bent over the desk, hands gripping the edges so tight his knuckles would turn white, jaw slack in a silent scream of _my_ name as I slid in and out of his tight, delicious ass... I shook my head at the thought.

_'Stop thinkin' 'bout that! Ya need ta tell Ichi it was a mistake!' _After a moment, I grinned widely. _'Tha's it! Tell 'im it was a mistake! 'E'll understand!'_

Now all I had to do was wait for him to get home... I sighed loudly. This was gonna be a _long _day. I returned to pacing as I waited in frustration.

**Ichigo's POV **

Sliding into the front seat of my car, I shut it behind me, listening to the sound echo in the parking garage of Karakura's only shopping mall. Two car doors slammed behind me and I heard shopping bags being shuffled around as Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki got themselves situated in the back of my car. I shoved the key into ignition, the car roaring to life. Throwing the car into reverse, I manuevered through the nearly full parking garage, trying to exit the dark building in one piece. As I finally made it onto the streets, Rukia leaned out of her seat to turn on the radio. I grinned and chuckled under my breath as I heard a familar song playing, knowing the girls behind me would know it and sing along.

"_I see you looking at me.  
Like I got something for you.  
And the way that you stare.  
Don't you dare.  
'Cause I'm not about to.  
Just give it on up to you.  
'Cause there are some things I won't do.  
And I'm not afraid to tell you.  
I don't ever want to leave you confused._"

Orihime squealed, jumping up and down. She grabbed Tatsuki's hand and reached around to nudge Rukia, who smirked back at her. The three of them bumped their shoulders together and began to sing along. I glanced at them from my rearview mirror, watching all three girls really get into the song.

"_The more you try.  
The less I bite.  
And I don't have to think it through.  
You know if I'm into you.  
I don't need a man to make it happen.  
I get off being free.  
I don't need a man to make me feel good.  
I get off doing my thing.  
I don't need a ring around my finger.  
To make me feel complete.  
So let me break it down.  
I can get off when you ain't around.  
Oh!_"

I chuckled and shook my head at their childish actions in my backseat.

"You don't need a man, and yet I'm the one who has to drive you to the mall." Tatsuki leaned up into the front seats and scoffed, shoving my shoulder lightly.

"Oh shut up. You had a good time too." I just smirked back at her, gripping the steering wheel as I resisted the urge to laugh.

"_You know I got my own life.  
And I bought everything that's in it.  
So if you want to be with me.  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing.  
I want a love that's for real.  
And without that then no deal.  
And baby I don't need a hand.  
If it only wants to grab one thing._"

Finally, I pulled into Orihime's driveway and placed the car into park. I watched the three girls in my backseat rock out some more before I shut off the car.

"Hey guys, I know you really like this song, but we're here." All three pouted, but Tatsuki opened her door and crawled out, Rukia and Orihime following her on the other side of the car. Rukia tapped my window and I rolled it down as Orihime and Tatsuki walked into Orihime's house. They turned around to wait for Rukia but the violet-eyed girl waved them off and said she'd be there in a moment and to just go on without her.

"Thanks, Ichigo, for driving us today. I know it must've been awful for you." Rukia spoke sarcastically and with a grin. I moaned painfully and grabbed my chest.

"It was just horrid." She reached over and slapped my shoulder playfully.

"Oh shut up! You had fun, too! Don't forget what I told you, okay?" I smiled at her thankfully and leaned over to hug the black-haired, petite girl. I held her for a moment before pulling away and smirking at her.

"I won't." She stepped back and waved at me as I drove back down the driveway and out into the practically empty street. As I headed towards home, I swallowed and braced myself for lay ahead of me.

_'Next... the _fun _part.' _

* * *

**A/N- ****I know the chapter was short, but I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT now.**

**I know this isn't the best place to say it but**

**R.I.P. 2,977 victioms of 9/11**

**God Bless You.**

**Edited: April 25th, 2011**

**Word Count: 2,550**


	7. You Are Such An Idiot! Lemon

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 7 - _You're such an idiot!_**

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

I was sitting on the tattered sofa in the living room, finally calmed down, when I heard a car drive up into our driveway. I took a deep breath to prepare myself before jumping up and running over to the window, pushing the white curtains aside to see outside. A flash of metal caught my attention and I saw our Jetta, housing none other then the object of my affections. I sighed, and took another breath. I watched as the driver's door open, Ichi, in all his orange-haired glory, stepping out. He slammed the car door behind him, strutting up to the front door as he fiddled with his keys nervously. I ran over to the front door before he could get there and threw it open to meet Ichi's raised hand and wide brown eyes. I smirked at his expression as I leaned closer to him with an eyebrow raised.

"I saw ya drive up." Ichi nodded and, with his innocent brown eyes downcast, moved past to enter the house. I stepped aside, allowing him to enter as I watched him curiously. He fumbled around with his keys some more, facing away from me. Suddenly he turned around, looking at me with determination in his chocolate eyes just as I decided to speak up.

"I need to talk to-"

"There's somethin' I need ta-" Ichi blushed, and cut himself off. I smirked at him.

"You first, Shiro." He nodded towards me and I mumbled a soft thank you.

"Ya know, this mornin', when I kissed ya?" Ichi turned red but nodded. "Well, er, it was a mistake." Ichi's face turned bone white and his face twisted into a nauseated expression. I looked at him, confused. After only a moment, he scowled and he whipped around, throwing his keys over his shoulder at me and storming up the stairs. I barely missed the propelling metal object tossed at my face and I heard the bedroom door slam shut loudly.

"What?..." I stood, stupified. My eyes were wide and I glanced up the stairs where Ichi had disappeared.

_'Wha' jus' happened?'_ I snapped back into reality when I heard a loud thump from our bedroom. I didn't even hesitate before I sprinted up the stairs, throwing open the door again. I barely heard the door click shut behind me.

"Wha' th' hell, Ichi?" I froze when Ichigo looked up, face red and wet from tears. He sniffed pitifully and my brotherly instincts kicked in. I covered the distance in 2 long strides, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in mine.

"Wha's wrong?" I tilted my head when he scowled at me and yanked his hands away.

"You! You're such an idiot!" I frowned at him.

"Wha' did I do?"

"Can't you tell?" Ichi growled deep in my throat and I resisted the urge to jump him for being so sexy.

"If I did, would I be askin'?" Ichi took in a deep breath before looking at me with such a confidence, my breath faltered for a mere moment.

"I love you, Shiro!" I froze, the words echoing in my head. How long had I waited for this moment, imagining it over and over until my head would pound? How long had I wanted to just grab Ichi, pull him to me and slam my lips against his? How long had I wanted to strip him of all his clothes, throw him onto the nearest surface and screw his delicious ass until he screamed my name in pleasure?

"Shiro?" I didn't reply, lost in my own thoughts. "Of course! Forget it! I'm leaving." Ichi's angry voice interuppted my thoughts as he tugged away from my hold on his shirt, trying to stand up. Before he could, I yanked him down, leaned forward, and slammed my lips against his. His dark brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he struggled for a minute before relaxing, eyes fluttering shut with a mewl. Moaning, he pulled me closer as my tongue wrapped around his in a sensual dance. The kiss was gentle, slow, and sweet, neither of us dominating or submitting. Finally, I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. I stared into his lust-filled eyes as he panted, an adorable blush covering his face and, from the way I felt my burning face, I knew I probably didn't look much better then him.

"Ichi... I love ya too." His eyes widened again and I swore his face turned a little pinker. Ichi's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he tried, and failed, to form words. I resisted the urge to laugh at him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"You... you do?"

"Of course I do. I always have. Yer mine. Ferever...got tha'?" Slowly, Ichi nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck and sliding off the bed into my lap. We sat there silently, our heart's beating loudly and neither of us feeling the urge to ruin the moment by talking. I stared into his beautiful brown eyes and smirked. He looked at me curiously but I tilted my head and kissing his temple lovingly before moving down to his cheek. I nipped at it before I slowly got lower to the corner of his mouth. I pressed a kiss to it and he opened his mouth invitingly. Sticking out my tongue, I laved at the crease in his lips, smiling softly as he opened his mouth wider. I pulled away, moving back up to tease him. I could feel his lips curl into a indignant pout against my cheek as I moved over to his ear, nibbling gently and tugging on his ear slightly. He moaned quietly, tilting his head to allow me more access. I moved lower, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his throat. I felt his heartbeat speed up as I scraped my teeth against his pulse, biting down softly. I moved over to his shoulder, laving at it softly. I blew out some air, relishing the shudder that pierced through Ichi's blushing-covered body.

**Ichigo's POV **

The teasing was slowly getting to me, blood rushing to lower regions. I panted softly against Shiro's slender neck, shuddering when he blew warm air against my hickey-covered shoulder. I felt as if I should do something to please him, so I pressed my lips against his own shoulder, my pink tongue peeking out to lave at a scar tainting his beautifully white skin. I heard him moan softly when I scraped my teeth against the old scar. An idea came to mind, and I bit down harder, relishing in the loud moan it brought me. I applied a little more pressure, my teeth breaking into his skin. Shiro dug his nails into my back harshly, head falling backwords in a groan as I lapped at the blood pouring out of the old wound. I purred loudly and pulled away when Shiro tugged on my shirt, pushing me against the bed and staring into my eyes. His gaze flickered to my bloody, red lips and he smirked cruelly. Leaning forward, he nibbled on my lips, teeth lightly piercing the skin of my lips. Shiro pinned my wrists above my head on the bed and my head fell backwards, tilted slightly to the side. A tongue lapped at the crease in my lips and I complied, opening my mouth to welcome him.

Nearly instantly, a tongue was thrusted into my mouth, dragging my tongue out of my mouth to play. I fought visciously, determinded not to lose the fight. A whine was muffled by our connected mouths when Shiro gripped both of my wrists together in one hand, dragging his other to my waist to dig his nails into my left hip. Shiro growled and fought back harder, easily dominating me. A moan was ripped from the depths of my chest, tearing out of my throat, and Shiro purred, delighted. He drug his hand back up, nails carving into the tanned skin of my muscled chest, grabbing the bottom of my shirt with it to pull it off. I pulled away to allow him to yank it off, my own hands reaching to unbutton his own black shirt. As the buttons gave way ever so slowly to my slender, clumsy fingers, Shiro's hands ran down the front of my chest, thumbs rubbing over my hard nipples. I whined quietly and Shiro threw me one of his smirks, repeating the tortorous action.

"Ngh...Shiro." I wailed when he leaned forward, taking one of my nipples into his mouth, laving it with his sinfully hot tongue and lips, other being tortured by his equally sinful hands. I shoved his bothersome shirt off his shoulders, hearing the swosh when it fell to the floor. I ran my hands over his perfect body, massaging his shoulders and then moving downwards to his neck. Dragging my finger lower, they brushed his dusky nipples softly, earning a soft groan from my brother. I did it again softly, teasing him with a passion I knew I would get punished for later. I smirked saucily, yearning for that punishment I knew I would deserve... and _love_.

**Regular POV**

The albino's hands ran over a sun-kissed chest, fingers teasing the waistband of a pair of stone-washed jeans. Ichigo groaned, writhing beneath his tortorous actions and arching his back. Shiro chuckled, hands falling lower to a jean-clad ass and he gripped it tightly, watching as Ichigo's lust-filled eyes widened to saucers. He pulled Ichigo to his bare chest, the before-mentioned teen's legs wrapping around his pale waist tightly, as to not lose the closeness. As he stood up, his lips ran up and down Ichigo's neck faintly, face being tickled by somewhat long, spikey orange hair. Shiro turned around to sit on top their bed. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's slender neck, teeth nibbling on his ear. Shiro moaned, bucking up while he pulled Ichigo onto his lap. Ichigo's head flew backwards, moan being torn from his throat.

"Shiro!" Shiro grinned, repeating the action, watching as Ichigo mewled loudly. Ichigo dug his nails into Shiro's back, pulling them down roughly. Shiro ground against Ichigo's jean-clad ass again, groans flying out of his mouth from deep within his muscled, bare chest. His hands moved upwards, yanking Ichigo's zipper down quickly, eager for the touch of skin. Ichigo grabbed at Shiro's shoulders, pulling himself up so Shiro could yank his jeans and boxers off. Ichigo tightened his grip on Shiro's waist with his legs, leaning over slightly, embarrased suddenly. Shiro chuckled, tilting Ichigo's chin up. He pointed to Ichigo's prominent erection while Ichigo blushed darkly.

"Look... yer already hard fer me." Shiro purred, brushing his fingers over the head of Ichigo's hard cock.

"A-ah! D-don't!" Shiro did it again, much to Ichigo's (dis)pleasure. Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hands and glared at him. Shiro smirked slyly.

"Oh...'M sorry." Shiro spoke sarcastically and Ichigo rolled his eyes. He released Shiro's wrists, instead moving down to Shiro's zipper. Sliding off Shiro's lap, he moved down to Shiro's clothed erection. Ichigo tugged down his zipper with his mouth, grinning when he heard Shiro moan loudly. When he was faced with a pair of boxers, he moved closer and wrapped his full, red lips around the head of Shiro's erection.

"Oh God, Ichi!" Ichigo held down Shiro's hips as he laved at the slit through the cloth. Shiro suddenly pushed him away, only to yank off his boxers. The carrot-top gaped while his twin smirked.

_'That...that's gonna be _IN _me...?'_

"Like whatcha see?" Ichigo nodded subconsciously before moving back again, tongue peeking out and laving at the head of Shiro's cock. Shiro's head flew backwards as he moaned. Ichigo smirked and took Shiro into his mouth, bobbing his head to take it deeper. "Fucckkkk! Ichi!" The orange-head moved back, tongue wrapping around the pulsing cock and pressing into the slit. As he continued his actions, he watched for Shiro's reactions. The albino dived his hands into Ichigo's hair, thrusting into his mouth. Ichigo suddenly deep-throated Shiro, and the golden eyed teen lost it. He fucked Ichigo's mouth, jaw falling slack when he reached the edge. Pushing deep into Ichigo's throat, he finally came, deep moan spilling from his lips. "Ichi!" Ichigo let him ride out his orgasm before pulling away. Shiro sighed loudly in pleasure before glancing at the teen in front of him. "Oh, Ichi, sorry... I didn' mean ta. Here, spit it out." Ichigo shook his head and swallowed the milky substance. Shiro stared at him. "Wha' did ya do tha' fer?" Ichigo looked away and blushed.

"Because, it's part of you, and I want all of you... I love you." Shiro's jaw went slack and he groaned before yanking Ichigo back onto his lap.

"Fuck, that was sexy..." Ichigo gripped Shiro's shoulders tightly as Shiro captured his mouth again.

"Hah..." Ichigo panted while Shiro reach up, placing three fingers at Ichigo's mouth. The carrot-top complied, sucking them into his mouth, wrapping his full lips around them. Shiro moaned. Licking and sucking, Ichigo moaned quietly as Shiro grinded against his bare ass. When he was done, he bit down lightly to capture Shiro's attention and Shiro pulled his hand away, instead cupping his ass again. Swirling a finger around Ichigo's entrance teasingly, Shiro sucked on Ichigo's neck, pleased by the purple mark it was leaving.

"It might hurt a lil'." Shiro pushed inside, curling his finger. Ichigo gasped, the sudden intrusion shocking him. "Hurts?"

"No...just feels... weird." Ichigo buried his face into Shiro's neck as Shiro pushed another finger inside, scissoring them. The orange-head felt a slight twinge of pain, but nothing too bad. Ichigo mewled loudly as Shiro's fingers pressed against something. He ground down against the fingers.

''Again!" Shiro smirked.

_'Bingo.' _Shiro pushed inside his last finger, moving them in and out quickly, Ichigo pushing down against them.

"Hah, more! Shiro!" Shiro pulled his fingers out, extracting a whine of protest from Ichigo. He pushed Ichigo against the bed, kneeling between the carrot-top's legs and straddling his waist. Spitting into his hand, he gripped his cock in his fist, pressing the head against Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo moaned quietly, pressing down. Shiro slipped past Ichigo's rings slowly, and, after a couple of seconds, he was fully sheathed. His palms were pressed to the bed on either side of Ichigo's head and Ichigo's legs were wrapped around Shiro's waist, arms around his neck.

After a second of silence, only filled by Ichigo and Shiro's labored breath, Ichigo moved experimentally, Shiro moving in deeper. A groan was torn from Shiro's throat and he pulled out, only to thrust back in. Ichigo mewled, nails digging into Shiro's back. He moved with the rhythm set by Shiro, moaning loudly when Shiro slammed into his prostate.

"F-faster, Shiro!" Shiro complied, wrapping his hands around Ichigo's legs and pushing them on either side of Ichigo's head. Heat filled in the pit of his stomach, and he growled out Ichigo's name, thrusting harshly into his tight ass. An idea popped into Shiro's head and he stopped, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

"S-shiro! Don't s-stop!" The orangette writhed as Shiro leaned down, nibbling on Ichigo's pulse.

"Beg." Ichigo whined at the albino's request.

"Shiro! _Please_!" Shiro leered at him.

"Please _what_?" He faked innocence, locking eyes with Ichigo. He pulled out once again, thrusting back in hard and slow, earning a loud keening wail from Ichigo.

"Shirooo! Please fuck me! I can't take it anymore! Take me hard!" Shiro complied, thrusting harder then before, calling out Ichigo's name in a seductive tone of voice. A shiver ran down his back as Ichigo's nails dug into his back more, skin being torn as he pulled them down. He wrapped his fist around Ichigo's cock, jerking his wrist quickly, matching their pace. He teased the slit with his nail, Ichigo calling out his name for more. Ichigo's head fell back with a wail.

"S-shiro! I'm c-coming!"

"I k-know... me too." Shiro lost all of his rhythm, panting harshly. He leaned into Ichigo's neck, biting down onto his shoulder.

"Ichi...cum fer me." With that, Ichigo released with a scream of Shiro's name, muscles clenching tight around Shiro. Shiro yelled out Ichigo's name in a hoarse cry, teeth piercing the tanned skin, and blood spilling from the wound. He released inside of Ichigo, riding out his orgasm. Finally, exhausted, he fell on top of a post-orgasm Ichigo.

"Mmm...Shiro...you're heavy." Ichigo pushed on his shoulder and Shiro rolled over, pulling Ichigo into his chest. Ichigo yawned, curling up into the sweaty, warm chest.

"Night, Shiro." Shiro chuckled hoarsly at him.

"Night, Ichi." The albino kissed Ichigo on the forehead before joining the other in dreamland.

* * *

**A/N - ****-_- Another short chapter... BUT you got some lovey-dovey, smutty scenes with Ichigo and Shiro! (FINALLY, lol) I'm sorry it's so badly written! It's actually my first sex scene so... ya know, it's BAD. Like AWFUL.**

**I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up sometime soon!**

**Please Review, and for those of you who haven't, PLEASE vote on my poll. I'd appreciate it.**

**Edited: April 25th, 2011**

**Word Count: 3,062**


	8. Our Little Romp! Lemon

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 8 -_ Our Little _**_**Romp**_

* * *

**Shiro's POV **

Just a few hours after our little... _romp_, I woke up with a muffled groan, rolling over... or at least _trying _to. I blinked open my eyes to see Ichi snuggled up against my chest, legs thrown across mine and tangled together, one hand pressed against my heart and the other plowed into my hair, gripping tightly. I sighed softly and shook my, my lips curling into a small, crooked smile. I reached into my hair, snatching his hand and soothing the back of it with my thumb until he finally released his grip, hand falling onto the bed beside his side. I untwisted our legs, reaching behind me to grab a pillow for him to snuggle with. I crawled swiftly but quietly out of the warm bed, pulling on a pair of pants lying on the floor, discarding underwear since it was just the two of us at home. I delved a hand into my hair to fix the messy locks. Exiting our room, I closed the door softly, padding silently down the hallway and into the living room with bare feet. I plopped onto the couch, turning on the television. I shook my leg up and down anxiously as I flipped through the channels.

For some reason, I was extrememly anxious, the urge to wake Ichi up overpowering everything, but I was also nervous that if he did wake up and see me, he would suddenly regret what he did and reject me and my affections. I was jittery as I waited for Ichigo to wake up so I could know what he was thinking. I already knew that what we did was wrong... but at the same time, it felt so _right_. I just had to know though - does Ichi feel the same way?

I stared blankly at the cooking show playing on the television screen, not taking anything in about it as my eyes repeatedly flickered to the staircase_._

_'Come on come on come _on_.'_

"Next, turn the water on high. When the water starts to bubble, pour in the pasta." The female chef's voice as she explained what to do dragged on in the background. My attention was suddenly pulled to the televison when I heard the word pasta and I turned back around. I watched the women toss the pasta into the water, a psuedo-grin on her face. I scoffed, but ignored it, instead focusing on what had gotten my attention when she said pasta. Suddenly it clicked.

_'Ichi's favorite...' _I beamed. _'Perfect!'_ I leaped off the blue couch so quickly I nearly tipped it over before skidding into the kitchen. I threw open a bunch of drawers and gathered up an apron, a box of pasta, and a pot. I grinned as I turned on the stove and filled the pot with water.

"Let's make some dinner..."

* * *

**Ichigo's POV **

I awoke to the scent of dinner later that night, and I sat up dazedly. The aroma wrapped around me in a tight hug, drawing me out of my bedroom and into the dark hallway. I floated down the slender, narrow hallway in a haze and my only intention was to get into the kitchen, grab whatever food, and feed my starving stomach. As I reached the kitchen though, I immediately froze in place. The kitchen lights were out, matching the dark, star-less sky outside, candles lit around the room, flickering brightly and giving off the pleasent scent of vanilla. On the table's surface lay a dark red tablecloth, a tall, lit candle rising from the center. Two dinner plates covered in pasta that was drowned in sauce were placed at each end, two wine glasses filled with, what I hoped was, coca-cola.

I stepped into the dimly-lit room, feet padding softly on the cold tiles. A soft shiver ran up my spine when the cold tiles and warmth from the lit candles contrasted as they carresed my bare skin. As soon as my hand left the comforting touch of a wooden doorway, arms wrapped around my waist and lips touched the sensitive skin of my ear. A hand covered my mouth when a scream threatened to tear out of my throat and my eyes widened to the size of the dinner plates placed on the table in front of us. A purr rumbled from the body pressed against mine and I tensed instinctively at the close contact.

"Yer awake. I've been waitin'." I relaxed when I recognized my brother's voice and I pressed back against him, nuzzling into his warm, bare chest. Shiro chuckled at me and I blushed.

"As much as I love ta see ya like tha', 'm pretty sure ya want ta put on some clothes before ya eat." I rose an eyebrow, confused, before I looked down. A bright blush lit up on my face, rivaling the red of the silky tablecloth. When I had left the bedroom, I forgot one key component. _Clothes_.

"Sh-shut up!" I pushed away from him, embarrased, and he chuckled as I ran quickly up the stairs.

"Love ya too!" My heart skipped a beat at the casual way he had said the words and I fumbled with the pants I had been trying to slip on. A light blush heated my face and I finally pulled the pants on, slipping quietly out of the room and downstairs. I stopped before I entered the kitchen as a thought suddenly hit me. Shiro pushed off the doorway he had been leaning against, making his way over to me in two long strides. Lifting my chin with two of my fingers, he frowned.

"Wha's wrong?" I sighed and leaned closer to his warm body. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled him closer and pressed my cheek against his bare chest. I sighed and he shivered beneath me.

"Well, you know what we did, as much as I loved it..." Shiro chuckled here, "It's still kinda... wrong, you know?" Shiro went silent and I didn't dare look up. He suddenly pushed me away, and forced my chin up with two fingers so her could look at me.

"I know tha'. Don't think I didn' think 'bout it, 'cause I did, but I really don' wanna think 'bout it. We'll cross tha' bridge when we get there, 'kay? For now, let's just enjoy this dinner I made ya." I smiled lightly and nodded, allowing him to pull me over to the well-lit table. He pulled out my chair and I blushed, hiding my face and scrambling into the chair. Shiro snickered, pushing me in and sauntering over to his chair to sit across from me. My brother grabbed his fork, immediately digging into some of the pasta as I watched him, mesmerized.

**Shiro's POV **

I could feel his eyes on me as I dug into the delicious pasta I made and I smirked, twilring the pasta onto my fork. Slowly, I took a bite out of it and watched as Ichi followed the movement with half-lidded, dark eyes. I spun the fork in my fingers and sneered softly at him and his surprised look, plopping my chin in my hands as I leaned towards him. I licked my lips teasingly and watched as Ichi swallowed thickly. I growled deep in my throat.

"Ya see somethin' ya like?" Ichi nodded slowly, eyes flickering from my eyes to my smirking lips. When Ichi's eyes locked on my lips, I fought the urge to jump him then and there.

"Then why dontcha come and get it." Brown, lust-filled eyes flew up to mine and I grinned at him. He stared at me blankly.

"Welllll?" I drew out the syllable long and hard, watching as he jumped his leg up and down, eyes flickering once again. He looked at me questioningly and I nodded, urging him to do it. Ichi only heisitated for a moment before he leaped out of his seat immediately, shaking the table slightly, and making his chair fall backwards. Crossing the distance between us quickly, he crawled into my lap, hands roaming over my bare chest. Lips captured mine and I growled, pulling him tighter against me. Slender, nimble fingers ran over my chest, falling lower and lower until they teased the waistband of my low-riding jeans. It rung out a low moan from my throat as my skin burned under his inexperienced hands. As soon as they touched my half-hard erection through the protection of my low-riding jeans, I jumped up, his legs wrapping around my waist. Keeping our mouths connected, I stumbled upstairs and into our bedroom. I kicked the door open and threw Ichi on the bed. Not wasting any time, I left only for a second to grab some lube from the bathroom only to come back and face the most irresistible sight I've ever seen.

Ichi was lying on the bed, pants around his ankles as one hand was wrapped around his pulsing erection and two fingers were delved inside his tight entrance. A third finger prodded at his hole and he mewled loudly. From the looks of it, he was already close as he breathily moaned my name. I quietly sauntered over to him and slipped onto the bed behind him. Ichi was so lost in the moment that he didn't notice me.

"So this is wha' ya do when 'm gone? Tsk tsk, Ichi. Ya should be _punished_." Ichi's eyes went wide when I whispered in his ear and his body suddenly jolted as he found his release. Ichi let out a loud scream and his head fell backwords into my lap. I rose an eyebrow at him. "It looks like Ichi gets turned on by dirty words. Ne, Ichi? Do ya like bein' _punished_?" Ichi whimpered and shuddered as I smirked at him. I stood up and pulled off my belt. Ichi was in such a daze, he didn't notice when I tied his hands to the headboard. I licked his lips sensually, asking for entrance. Ichi didn't hesitate and opened his mouth for me. A moan spilled from his bruised lips when I sucked his tonuge into my mouth.

"Shiro..." I pulled away and shook my head in disapproval.

"Ne, Ichi, I didn't say ya could talk." Ichi immediately shut his mouth when I growled at him and he mewled quietly as I slid his jeans the rest of the way off. Slowly, I pressed kisses on each his legs, moving up slowly. When I was met with his erection, I skipped over it and nipped at the insides of his thighs. Ichi didn't miss the action and whined at me. Just as he was about to say something, I licked the underside of his bulging erection and he unconsciously screamed.

"Shiro!" I chuckled as he pulled on his restraints. "Shi, please!"

"Please what?" I looked up at him with an innocent smile and he whined in frustration.

"Just, please, do something!" I chuckled and grabbed his legs, pushing them up to rest on either side of Ichi's head. Thank God for his flexability. I kissed his inner thighs before moving down to his entrance. I smirked and laved at the twitching hole. Ichi mewled as I pushed inside, and I felt his legs trembling as he shuddered in pleasure. My tongue slid along the inside and he moaned loudly, the sound echoing throughout the empty house. I prodded his hole with my fingers and thrusted them in and out harshly. I felt Ichi shudder beneath me and I began to jerk him off as I placed nips and kisses on his inner thighs. In no time at all, he was screaming my name and clenching around my fingers. I tightened my grip on his erection and caught the warm, sticky cum as he released. As he came down from his high, face covered in a healthy blush, he murmered his love for me and I smiled, capturing his lips gently.

"Love ya too, Chi-chi." Ichi scowled at the nickname I had called him when we were kids. He was about to reply, but I kissed him again, effectively shutting him up. As our tongues tangled together, I spread the sticky, milky in my hands onto my erection, slowly inching closer to his entrance. I pushed his legs up and over my shoulders, pushing them forward as I moved closer to Ichi's warm, shuddering, blushing body. God, he looked irrisitable.

I distracted him by licking up the colomn of his neck and moving beside his ear. I nibbled and smirked as he shivered and moaned at the action. I took that chance and pushed inside of him with a quick, shallow thrust. Nn, so tight...

"Shiro!" His beautiful face twisted into a pained expression and tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he clenched them shut and whimpered. I kissed his eyes and pressed in farther, not stopping until I was all the way in, pressing against his bare ass.

"Ichi... Relax." He scowled at me but when I pulled out, only to thrust back in, he moaned. Ichi's arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer as I started thrusting into him shallowly. I immediately picked up the pace, thrusting rhythmically in and out of him. I smirked when I hit his bundle of nerves and he threw his head back, a loud, keening wail spilling from his red, bruised lips.

"H-harder!" I pushed his legs up farther and thrusted even harder into him, moaning loudly. I focused on the warm, tight heat around me as groans, moans, and mewls spilled from our lips. Ichi captured my lips and sucked my tongue into his mouth quickly. I mapped out his mouth, feeling heat coil in the pit of my stomach. I manuevered a hand between us, wrapping it around Ichi's as he pumped his erection to the pace of our rhythmic sexing. "Shiro! I'm...cumming!" I thrusted hard into him one more time, hitting his prostate spot-on. "SHIRO!" As he came, he tightened hard around me and I pushed in and out a few more times before cumming inside of him with a growl. I latched my mouth around his shoulder, sharp teeth piercing the smooth skin.

After a few, silent minutes, I lapped up all the blood spilling out and unhooked his legs from my shoulder. They fell onto the bed with a light thump and Ichi sighed softly. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, kissing his shoulder apologetically. His shoulder must hurt like a bitch. Ichi began to push on my chest and I sat up carefully, looking at him.

"You're heavy." I snickered and kissed him, clambering off of him. Just then, I pulled out of him and Ichi moaned quietly. I felt warm cum and blood seep out and I sighed before climbing out of bed. I headed towards the open doorway but was held back when Ichi snatched my arm. I quirked a brow at his pained, confused expression. "Where are you going?" I smiled when he sounded worried. Leaning down, I kissed the corner of his lips once before standing back up and stretching.

"'M just gonna get a washcloth. Don' worry, I won't go anywhere." Ichi looked pleased with my answer and made himself comfortable again. I chuckled under my breath and left the room. Snatching a washcloth out of the closet, I soaked it in warm water before reentering the bedroom. I saw Ichi snoozing on the bed and my lips quirked into a smile. "Ichiiii~" I lightly brushed his side, where I knew he was ticklish. He murmered in a displeased tone and batted my hand away. "Ichiiii! Up and at 'em!" I repeated the action again and he grumbled, rolling away. "Chi-chi! Get up!" I climbed on top of him and began tickling him.

"Shi! S-stop it!" I smirked as he began laughing and continued, watching as his face contorted into a smile. "Shiro! STOP!" I shook my head before kissing him again, and moving to pull him closer. He scowled once I let him go. I smirked at him and he turned away, blushing. "Stupid Shi-nii." I laughed at his expression and inched off of him, laying beside him. I brushed my lips against his cheek.

"Love ya, too, asshole!" Ichi blushed again, the red tinting his tawny skin. "Yer so cute sometimes." I felt the washcloth brush against my hand and I picked it back up, bunching it up before cleaning my brother's sticky thighs. He rolled onto his side, moving closer to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. Our chests brushed together as I soothingly cleaned up his cum and blood-covered body. Ichi nuzzled into my chest and I finished up before tossing the washcloth somewhere in our pile of tossed articles of clothing. Pulling up the thin sheet at the end of bed, I yanked it over our sweaty bodies. I moved onto my back and tugged Ichi against my side. The sheet ruffled slightly before settling on top of us once again. My head fell back against the cold, plush pillow and I sighed happily as Ichi pressed his cheek against my warm chest. I kissed his orange, ruffled locks briefly before shutting my eyes tiredly. Ichi breathed heavily on me as his hand roamed over my bare chest gently.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV **

I circled a white nipple with my finger, curling up tighter against Shiro's warm figure. My hand roamed, passing over hard muscles and a quivering stomach. My finger rounded Shiro's navel, passing over it softly and briefly. His stomach quivered again at the touch of my cold fingers, but I ignored it, instead pressing my whole hand against his stomach, fingers stretching out. A rumble passed through him, vibrating my hand and fingers.

"Stop...tha' tickles." I continued, fingertips pressing lightly against the skin around his nipples teasingly and then down his stomach again. Up and down I went, and each time around, I got closer to his waistband. Finally, when I reached it, I slid my fingers underneath it carefully and calmly. Everything went by as a blur when I was suddenly pinned to the bed by a warm, naked body that was trembling. Gold eyes narrowed as I blushed, noticing the large erection pulsing and pressing into my inner thigh. It was dangerously close to mine and I held back a moan.

"I told ya ta stop." I gulped, Shiro's rough, dominating voice sending shivers through my spine that rocked my whole body. Dazed, I realized he hadn't moved, and opened my mouth to apologize.

"S-sorry." Shiro waited for a second to look at me before he rolled over, satisfied. All of a sudden, I realized something. I sat up and looked at his confused expression.

"Shiro?" Shiro rose a thin, pale brow at me, looking especially irritated that I moved away from him.

"What?"

"What about the candles in the kitchen? Shouldn't we put them out?" Shiro rolled onto his side, propping his head on his elbow as he looked at me. He waited for a moment before tugging me back down beside him and smirking at me.

"Nah... they're special candles."

"S-special...candles?" Shiro chuckled breathily at my reaction. I felt a tremor run through my at the sound and my eyes nearly rolled in pleasure. I shuddered against him as I resisted the urge to cream my pants. My erection twitched and it brushed against the thin, soft sheet. I vaguely heard Shiro answer.

"They're made ta put themselves out after 'while. It won' burn anythin'." Shiro grinned, obviously pleased with himself. I mumbled back a reply, now entirely uninterested as I tried to keep my quivering member hidden from my older twin.

"Oh...okay..." Then, what he said hit me. I moved away from his chest and stared at him as the grin spread even farther across his face as he saw me.

"You knew. You knew I was gonna jump you." Shiro chuckled, playing innocent.

"Psh...how could I know tha'? Besides.. it isn' jumpin' when I letcha." I shoved him in the shoulder with a frown, earning me a quiet snicker.

"You're an idiot." Shiro ignored me, instead moving to lay back down. Yawning, I curled up against him once more. An arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me closer. A thumb rubbed my right shoulderblade, soothing the deep bite there. The relaxing motion pulled me farther and farther into unconsciousness.

"Good nigh' Shiro." I mumbled briefly. Shiro pulled me closer and I tucked my head underneath his chin, my body fitting perfectly with his, as cheesy as that sounded.

"Night, Ichi."

* * *

**A/N - Well, I finally wrote the sex scene in this chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**Edited: May 4th, 2011**

**Word Count: 3,670**


	9. New Beginning! Lemon

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 9 - _New Beginning_**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV **

Light poured into the window, lighting the inside of my eyelids a bright red. A breeze blew in, ruffling my hair and the curtains and I shivered and groaned. Curling up into the pillow beside me, I wrapped my arms around it tightly. I pressed my face into it, rubbing my cheek against the smooth, yet hard texture. It confused me slightly, but I ignored the nagging urge to open my eyes and check it out, instead sighing softly and pulling it to me even more.

"Mmm...Ichi..." My eyes snapped open and I looked around, only to see the pillow was actually a sleeping Shiro. He lay on his back, both arms strewn across the length of the bed. I sat up, kneeling over him with one hand pressed against his toned stomach. Hidden golden orbs flicked side to side underneath white eyelids as I leaned closer to him. I tried to listen to what he was saying and I moved my ear closer to his moving mouth. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around the back of my bruise-covered, sore thighs, yanking me forward and onto his trembling stomach. A blush dusted the bridge of my nose and across my cheeks as I realized I was now straddling him. He murmured something and I took advantage of the position I was in to try and listen to what he was saying.

"Ichi..." Shiro let out a soft moan, sounding vaguely similar to a whine. I blushed when I heard the noise, knowing I probably made noises similar to those last night. "Ichi...Ngh... Fast'r!" I scowled, falling back so that my rear touched his stomach. Whipping my arm back, I threw it forward, my open hand colliding with his cheek with a loud SMACK. "WHA'?" Shiro's eyes flew open and he sat up in a flash, fully awake and looked around, startled. He caught eye of my pissed-off expression and position and smirked at me. His face got closer as he leered at me. "As much as I love ya... we do have school ya know."

_SMACK!_

"OW! WHAT WAS THA' FER, DUMBASS?" Shiro sat up, holding his now red cheek. His hand rubbed the sore spot to soothe it and winced, his eyes clenching shut at the sharp pain.

"You were having a wet dream about me, weren't you?" Brown eyes narrowed with conviction and Shiro dropped his hand as a sheepish look spread across his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to say something but not knowing how to say it before he finally shrugged carefully and answered.

"Umm...no?" He tried, but I just frowned. I scooted back, my bare skin heating up when it rubbed against his. I rolled my hips into his bare pelvis and Shiro threw his head back, mouth falling open as a long, loud moan filled the room. It echoed loudly, and I thanked every God there was that nobody else was home.

"What do you call this?" I repeated the action and watched sadistically as he whimpered and bucked up his hips.

"Torture~!" Shiro moaned softly and gripped my hips, tugging down and urging me to do it again.

"Tch..." I leaned down and smirked at him, my mouth dangerously close to his. "You said it yourself, we've got school." I whispered and he whined in his throat. I crawled off of him, ignoring his pleas for me to come back. I gathered up some clothes and snatching a towel out of the closet in the hallway before I headed into the bathroom. I shivered when the bare soles of my feet hit the cold tiles. I tossed the clothes on top of the toilet lid before I yanked back the white shower curtain and turned on the shower. A few droplets splattered out and wet the top of my feet and the sides of my legs. I leaned down and rubbed it off to get rid of the ticklish feeling as I thought to myself.

'_It's so weird around Shiro. Not a bad weird, just..._different_._'

I stuck my hand under the spray, feeling the warm liquid roll off. I stepped into the shower, the rush of the water rolling down my back. The water crept down my spine, running over muscles and soft skin. I moaned happily.

'_It's like a different life...like I'm a different person._'

I scrubbed old sweat and dirt off my skin, making sure to get the dry cum on my stomach and ass that Shiro had missed with his washcloth last night. Lathering some shampoo into my hair, I massaged it into my scalp before I rinsed it out. I repeated the same process with the conditioner. Afterword, I moved into the spray, pressing my open hands against the cold tiles and ducking my head underneath the water.

'_Almost...like..._'

My soaked, orange hair fell across my face, curling around my sharp features. I pressed my cheek against the shower wall, shivering at the cold feeling.

'_A new beginning._'

"Ichi~! Hurry up! I need ta take a shower too, ya know!" Shiro's anxious, bothersome voice laced with sleep and his pounding on the bathroom door interuppted my thoughts. I rolled my eyes before reprimanding myself.

'_Since when were you such a deep thinker?_'

I clenched my fists, pushing off of the tiles with a sigh. Tossing my dripping hair out of my face, I twisted the knobs off and stepped out of the withering spray in the shower. My feet landed on the plush rug in front of the tub, the cloth already severely soaked from stray droplets of water. I snatched up the towel I brought and wrapped it around my waist, grabbing my tooth brush to brush my teeth. I squeezed some toothpaste out and shoved the brush into my mouth before I threw the door open. Shiro, already irritated, just slid past me silently. As I stood in front of the fog-covered mirror, I glanced at the albino out of the corner of my eye as he turned the shower back on with a scowl.

"Ya know, ya could've just left it on fo' me." He turned to me, his hip cocked to the side. I turned back to the mirror and just went back to brushing my teeth, lips curling up slightly in a smirk.

"What's the fun in that?" Gold eyes widened slightly, and I stifled a laugh at his expense. My hand covered my mouth and I turned away with a chuckle.

**Shiro's POV **

His reply wasn't what I was expecting, so it caught me off guard and I gaped at him. Quickly, I shook myself out of it, and a smirk lit up on my face. I leaned against the counter, my hip brushing against the cold, smooth surface. I leered at him.

"Oh, tha's okay. Ya can just join me fo' anoth'a shower." Ichi whipped around and gave me a shocked, confused look.

"Huh?" Quick as a flash, I came up behind him, pulling his towel down. It hit the floor with a swish and I smirked at him. My hand slid over the smooth skin of his thigh and a his face lit on fire as I pulled him into the shower.

"W-wait...Shiro! We have school!" He struggled against me, my arms wrapped around him, his own pair trapped between us. I ignored the pleas as I nibbled on his neck, pinning his arms above his head. Pressing him against the cold tiles, I slid my knee between his legs. I relished the cold shudder that pierced his spine and grinned when his member twitched.

"Then we'll make this quick." I spoke gruffly and he whined lowly in his throat, the sound nearly absent to my sharp ears.

"Wait...what?" I brushed my lips against his teasingly and slid my knee farther up, relishing in the loud moan it brought me. I shuddered hard when hands wrapped around my shouders, nails digging into my shoulder blades. Moving towards his neck, I pressed quick kisses before moving up to his ear and nibbling on the lobe. Biting down on the area directly below his ear drew a mewl from the teen beneath me and I smirked as I laved at the forming hickey soothingly. Water pounded on my back, rolling down my spine, but I ignored it and instead captured pouty lips, thrusting my tongue inside his mouth to dominate him. Brown eyes squeezed shut when I pumped his erection quickly and harshly and Ichi let out a muffled moan in our connected mouths. I palmed his erection, pressing him harder against the wall. Ichi's head flew backwards, nearly slamming into the wall if I hadn't pulled him into my chest. I spun around, leaning against the wall as Ichi's legs wrapped around my waist, his erection rubbing against mine accidently. I gripped his hips, holding them still and grinding into him for more friction. Water slicked our throbbing, pulsing cocks and they slid against each other in a teasing motion. My breath hitched and I clenched my golden eyes shut. Ichi leaned forward, tossing his hair out of his eyes. He rolled his hips, adding more to the already delicious friction.

"Shiro!" Ichi let out a strangled moan of my name, pressing his face into my shoulder. I took the chance and attacked his shoulder, kissing, licking, and biting. I slid a hand down the side of his water-slicked body, gripping his ass tightly. I manuvered my body to hold up his weight as I slid a finger into his already mostly lubricated tight entrance. Ichi let out a whine, but I persevered, sliding in another finger. He tightened around me and I groaned, sinking my teeth into his shoulder. As I slid in another finger, pumping the three in and out with finese, I kissed his cheek in apology. A loud moan startled me, Ichi's hips grinding down on my fingers anxiously.

"Do...do that again! _Nnn_..." I complied, twisting and scissoring my fingers to perfectly hit the bundle of nerves again. I was rewarded with a loud wail and I grinned, slowly pulling him up with my other arm before letting him fall back down. At the action, Ichi screamed, the sound muffled when he pressed his lips against mine. One arm unwound itself from my neck and he squirmed, moving it between us to pump his throbbing member. His head fell back and he cursed loudly.

"S-shiro! Just, _ngh_, do it!" I chuckled at his impatience, thrusting the fingers in more slowly, each time hitting that little bundle of nerves that I knew drove him crazy. I purred into his ear as he let out a whine of protest.

"Do what?" I drawled out the words slowly, adding empthasis with a long, slow lick in the inside of his ear. Ichigo let out a low, keening wail and shivered, his lithe body pressing up against mine with a urgency that I just could barely resist.

"Shirooooo! _Please!_" I nibbled on the lobe of his ear, pulling my fingers out once more and thrusting them back in slowly. I felt him pump his erection even faster in retaliation. I smirked and pulled him close to me, effectively cutting off his movement and therefore stopping him. He growled and yanked his hand away to wrap his arm around my neck again and then pushed against me. His head fell back slightly and he repeated the action. Each time, a moan spilled from his mouth and it took me a moment to realize what he was doing. I smirked and ground back against him, ripping a scream out of his throat when I simutaniously hit his special spot dead-on. My teeth tore into the skin just beneath his ear and I felt him shudder, on the edge of release. I stopped all movement and I heard him whine loudly.

"Mmm...Please, _what?_"

"God, _ngh_, damnit, Shiro! Just, _ohhhh_, fuck me already!" I smirked, yanking my fingers out of his tight ass. A low moan spilled from his lips as I dipped my hand under the spray, soaking it effectively. I coated my cock in the liquid before pressing it to Ichi's entrance teasingly. Suddenly, Ichi gripped my shoulders and lifted himself up, his brown eyes hazed over with lust locking with my mine as he slowly took me into him. A loud groan echoed and it took me a blind, pleasure-filled moment to realize it had been torn from my throat. Ichi had a smug look on his face. Well, he did, all up until I grabbed his hips and pulled him all the way down.

"SHIRO!" He screamed loudly, the noise piercing my ears. It echoed throughout the house and I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors had heard it.

"So tight..._Nnngh_." I rocked my hips, slowly thrusting into him. The hands on my shoulders tightened and he pulled himself up, matching the rhythm I set. We quickly sped the pace up, my hands roaming down to his twitching cock. I took it into my hand and began to pump it quickly. Ichi squirmed and shuddered violently. My lips brushed against the corner of his lips, and he caught them. Our tongues tangled together as I mapped out his mouth. Ichi suddenly pulled away and mewled.

"Shiro-nii! I'm cumming!" Ichi let a loud scream and tightened around me, his cum covering my hand and our chests. With three more, last hard thrusts, I came inside of him, muffling my moan in the crook of his neck. When we finally came down from our sex high, I slowly pulled out of him with a soft groan. Ichi unwrapped his legs from around my waist, slowly setting them on the smooth floor. He stumbled before leaning against me for support. I chuckled when he nuzzled into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around him. Tilting his chin upwards, I pressed my lips against his in a chaste kiss. Our tongues brushed against each other and I gently pulled him closer.

**Ichigo's POV **

My vision turned white, and I vaguely heard myself scream. Shiro groaned against my throat, and after a few silent minutes, he pulled out. I slowly unwrapped my legs and lowered them to the ground. I felt sharp pain slide up my sides and I leaned agaist him for support. My legs trembled again and I shoved my face into Shiro's chest. His muscular chest rumbled in a laugh and I felt two fingers curl underneath my chin. Lifting my head upwards, I was surprised when two pale lips were pressed against mine. I felt him pull me closer for only a mere moment. As soon as they came, they left and I was left wanting more. Pressing a finger against my bottom lip, I stared into the gold orbs watching me. White eyebrows furrowed and gold eyes narrowed.

"Wha'?" I stood up on my toes, since Shiro was a couple of inches taller then me, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his. Shiro let out a surprised gasp and I wove my tongue around his, coaxing it out. My brother caught on immediately, pressing me up against the wall and kissing me with much enthusiasm. I kept control, keeping the kiss slow and sweet. Shiro rubbed his thumb against my cheek, our tongues rubbing together and wrapping around each other. Finally, Shiro pulled away, allowing me to catch my breath. He grinned at me before reaching behind him and turning the water towards the left, effectively making the water hotter. He pulled the curtains back for me, grabbing my arm to help me out safely.

"We're gonna be late fer school." I nodded, stepping out of the shower carefully, the floor now covered in water. I snatched a towel off the rack above the counter. It slid over the smooth surface and pushed off my toothbrush making it fall to the floor with a clack. Sighing, I bent over to pick it up, and I heard Shiro chuckle from behind me.

_**'Smack!'**_

Brown eyes got huge as something wet and calloused slapped his ass, making it turn red and throb. I whipped back around to see closed shower curtains, the fabric still settling after being violently pulled back.

"Hurry up, Ichi! Yer gonna be late fer school." I gaped openly, my face slowly turning a bright red, rivaling the dark handprint on my ass.

"You just..." Shiro peeked his head out, tossing a smirk at me

"Yup~" Shiro drawled the word out before disappearing back into the spray of the shower. I quietly turned back around, rubbing my still throbbing ass. I am definitely gonna get Shiro back for that.

**Regular POV**

Two boys skidded down the hallway, whipping around the corner and racing to their classroom. The orange haired one tossed his hair, still wet from the long shower they had shared that morning. He suddenly remembered it and blushed.

"This is _YOUR _fault." The pale one scoffed at him.

"Maybe if ya weren' so cocky this mornin' it wouldn' a happened." The carrot-top just grumbled. They turned around the corner, finally reaching their classroom, now panting from the long run from their house. They slid open the doors to see the whole class staring at them. The two caught gazes before quietly closing the door behind them and slipping into their seats.

"Kurosaki-kun? Care to explain why you two were late?" Ichigo licked his lips and opened his mouth once, twice before closing it a final time and shaking his head with a small blush.

"Sorry, Ochi-sensei. Our alarm went off late. Ya understand, righ'?" Shiro flashed a bright, sexy smirk towards the teacher and all the girls sighed, blushing. She shrugged, accepting the excuse. Ichigo bit his bottom lip nervously, turning a faint red.

"A-ano...Kurosaki-kun? What happened to your eye?" The girl behind him tapped on his shoulder nervously, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Shiro turned around to look at her, catching the attention of everyone else in the class. Shiro frowned, reaching up with two fingers to brush over his eye with a wince. He had totally forgotten about his black eye.

"Oh...Jus' an accident. Slipped 'n fell." Shiro beamed at her and she blushed, turning around to talk about him with her friend, the two of them pointing and giggling. The rest of Ichigo's friends looked at Ichigo through the corner of their eyes suspiciously. Ichigo sighed.

This was gonna be a long day.

**Shiro's POV **

I stared out the window, subconsciously writing down what Ochi-sensei was writing on the board. A flash of moving jean caught my eye and I looked down to see Ichi's leg bouncing up and down anxiously. I smirked, brushing my hand over his thigh lightly. His head whipped around but I was already turned to face the front of the room, my lips tilting upwards in a smirk. Brown eyes narrowed out of the corner of my eye and Ichi slowly turned back around. I waited patiently for him to relax, his muscles falling from their tensed position, before repeating the action, my hand getting slowly closer to the desired area. A light blush arose on his face and Ichi whipped around again.

"Stop." Ichi whispered, his lips curved into a scowl. I turned to look at him, thanking the stars for my perfect innocent expression.

"Wha'?" Ichi narrowed his adorable brown eyes and hissed at me lowly.

"Just...never mind." Ichi sighed, turning back around. I barely gave him time to relax before gliding my leg up his and brushing my hand right over his clothed cock. Brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he looked at me, mouth wide open. I continued groping and massaging, wrapping my leg around his. I ran a thumb over the pulsing bulge.

"What are you-" He hissed at me under his breath.

"Shh. Still in class, Ichi~" I drawled out his name quietly, ignoring his glare. I felt his erection growing at my ministrations and his breath hitched, blushing rising on his face. Pretty pink lips were chewed on and his jaw fell open slightly, a silent moan falling out of his mouth. I felt his balls tighten, signaling his release. I noted the time on the clock and smirked wickedly, slowing down my ministrations. I saw heads turn towards the clock at that same moment and took the chance to whisper lowly in Ichi's ear.

"Cum. _Now_." Ichi's eyes widened at the unusual dominance in my tone and he felt the tight coil in his stomach unwind. His mouth fell open in a silent scream. Ichi covered his mouth before anyone could notice, but luckily, everyone else was too focused on the clock.

_**RING**_

Ichi jumped up, his chair scraping against the tiled floor as he ran to the bathroom. Everyone watched him, confused, as they slowly gathered their things for lunch. Ochi-sensei reminded us to push in their chairs before she snatched up her own lunch and headed to the cafeteria to eat. A pleased grin spread across my lips as I gathered both of our things, humming a tune under my breath.

"What's wrong with him?" Rukia appeared behind me and stood beside me, the rest of Ichi's little posse already heading outside. I shrugged innocently with a smirk, following the others out of the classroom. We went up the stairs to the roof and sat around it. I climbed the tree, hands gripping the branches tightly as I swung my legs up. I asked Renji to toss our lunch up and nodded and threw it up casually. I caught it nimbly. Everyone began to talk to each other; Tatsuki, Rukia, and Orihime about their weekend, Renji silent as he listened to them, Chad and Uryu silent as usual, and Asano and Keigo 'arguing.' I made myself comfortable and ate my sandwhich. Ichi finally came out 5 minutes later, biting his lip nervously. He caught eye of me in the tree and scowled when I smirked.

"'Ey Ichi." I sat up and waved enthusiastically to him. Everyone finally noticed him and gave their own greetings.

"Shut it, you jackass." He growled at me, plopping down in front of the tree. Everyone else looked at us curiously.

"Aww, tha's not nice!" I leaned down, my legs wrapped around the branch to hold my weight before I fell. I mock-pouted at him while he looked around for his lunch.

"I don't care." Ichi grumbled when I waved his lunch in his face. He reached for it, but I snatched it away and wagged a finger at him.

"'Ave to come up 'ere 'n get it, Ichi~" Ichi hissed at me, ignoring my smirk. When I didn't give in to his pout, he gave up, slowly but surely climbing the tree. I watched his legs lift and drop onto the branches, his muscles flexing. Licking my lips, I purred under my breath. He panted slightly from the exhertion. The leaves hid us from the others so I brushed my fingers across bare skin, snickering when he pulled away violently. I smirked and repeated the action, but he moved away before I could.

"Give it." I shook my head and held it away from him.

"What if I don' wanna?" Ichi suddenly leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine, his eyes burning with desire.

"Please?" I swallowed and tossed it to him across the branches. He caught it, digging into the sandwhich I had made for him this morning.

"Enjoy, Ichi. I made it wit' love." I sneered at him when he started choking on it, blush rising on his face.

"Shut up, idiot." He growled at me lowly, hissing at my chuckle. I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his invitingly.

"Make me." Lips pressed against mine roughly, a pink tongue asking for entrance. It caught me off guard and I gasped, Ichi's little tongue peeking into my mouth and wrapping around mine. I heard a quiet moan and I snapped out of my reverie, wrapping my hands around his upper arms and pulling him into my lap. Ichi rolled his hips, causing some delicious friction. I groaned into his mouth quietly, being conscious of the group of friends below us. Ichi pulled away, kissing my jaw and up to my ear. With a growl, he tugged on my earlobe roughly. I fought back a moan, sliding my hands up and down his sides, gripping tightly to his arms.

"Wha' was tha' fer?" I voiced out quietly, biting my lip to hold back my moans. Ichi pulled away and scooted off my lap with a smirk.

"Revenge." With that, he climbed back down the tree, leaving me in a aroused state. I scowled and glared at his hidden figure beneath the branches.

"Tease." I mumbled under my breath, willing my erection to go away. Stupid sexy tease.

* * *

**A/N -****First off, I hate to leave it at this note, but I ran out of ideas after this and decided to just post up this chapter as a sort of Halloween gift!**

**Second, I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me on this. I know it must've been hard waiting on me to suck it up and post this already.**

**Third, I want to wish all of you a VERY happy Halloween!**

**Edited: May 7th, 2011**

**Word Count: 4,536**


	10. Done Already?

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 10 - _Done Already?_**

* * *

**Regular POV**

"So, what _did_ happen to Shiro's eye?" Rukia suddenly spoke up, turning away from her conversation with Renji. The red-haired Shinigami tilted his head, peeking around the smaller girl to look at Ichigo. Everyone was quiet for a moment, each curious about the same thing.

"Hm? Whaddya mean? Didn't he already tell that girl in class?" Ichigo had been munching happily on his sandwich Shiro had made him in silence, everyone else going on with their own conversations, when Rukia had turned away from Renji and asked him that question. He looked up at them and looked at Rukia with a confused expression.

"_Please_, Ichigo, Shiro's too..._careful_, if you will, to fall down the stairs." Ichigo sighed and stretched out, plucking a strawberry out of his lunch bag. Chewing on it thoughtfully, he swallowed before answering the petite, violet-eyes girl.

"Pops punched him." Rukia sighed and nodded.

"Why?" Rukia immediately asked the question, not really thinking.

"Why do you _think_? 'Toughening up his sons' as usual." Ichigo rolled his eyes, plopping another strawberry into his mouth and Rukia nodded. She gave him a look, eyes silently asking him a question. Ichigo gave her a questioning glance back and she jerked her head towards the roof's only door. She rose a brow and he nodded. Slowly, he got up, brushing his hands on his jeans. Holding out a hand, he helped her up as everyone looked up at them.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kuchiki-san? Where are you going?" Orihime blushed a little, fumbling with her purple lunch bag's strap.

"We'll be right back, Inoue." The brunette smiled and nodded, turning back to Tatsuki. The others nodded a little before returning back to their previous conversations. All except Renji. Wine orbs regarded the two silently, eyes narrowing slightly in curiousty. What was up with those two? Rukia had been a little off since Shiro had shown up. Was there something she knew that nobody else didn't?

"So, did you happen to tell that person?" Rukia jumped on topic quickly as she always did. Ichigo furrowed his brow, throwing her a questioning glance.

"What?" Rukia smiled slightly. How naive Ichigo was.

"At the mall, remember? You asked for advice? Did you take it?"

"Ohh. Yeah." Ichigo turned a faint red, leaning against the wall beside the door. Rukia regarded him silently.

"If you don't mind me asking; Who was it?" Ichigo scowled a little, his eyebrows furrowing. He bent his knee and placed the flat of his foot against the wall. His arms crossed over his chest as he pursed his lips in thought.

"Um..." The carrot-top tapped his fingers on his arm. Rukia tilted her head curiously.

"Orihime, maybe?" Rukia questioned.

"No." He shook his head for emphasis.

"Tatsuki?" She pryed gently, really interested in who Ichigo could possibly like. Ichigo scrunched his nose a little in dissatisfaction and shook his head again.

"No."

"Renji?" Ichigo shook his head once again, knowing the girl would never be able to guess. For that, he was glad. That way, the two could still be best friends like they were. Suddenly, he realized what she said.

"Ah, what? Renji?" Rukia froze, shaking her head quickly. Ichigo looked at her quizzingly.

"Never mind. Who was it?" Rukia replied quickly, looking determined to get the answer.

"I c-can't tell you." Ichigo stuttered, turning to look the other way.

"And why not?" She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest demandingly.

"It's personal." He swallowed when she gave him a look.

"What if I figure it out?"

"Then-"

"If I figure it out, will you tell me if I'm right?" Ichigo stared at her, the look in Rukia's eyes very endearing. He looked away, looking perplexed for a moment and then, thoughtfully, he turned back.

"Fine." He sighed and Rukia smirked, feeling accomplished. Grabbing his arm, she led him back over to their group of friends, allowing him to sit down before swiveling her head around to look at their group of friends.

Who the Hell could it be?

* * *

Renji was confused. Seriously, frustratingly confused. What could Ichigo and Rukia be hiding from him? Er, well, _them_. By the looks of everyone else, no one could seem to figure out what the two could be hiding. All day, Rukia was drifting off during class. Occasionally, she would catch Ichigo's eye with a perplexed look in her eye and he would blush, turning away. If he wasn't so distracted by the nagging feeling in his gut, the one screaming _'Something is not right_' he would admire how cute it made the slender orangehead.

Speaking of that adorable little blush, one was lighting up that Berry's face again. Although, this time, Renji noticed blatantly that Rukia hadn't looked at him in the past 10 minutes, instead focused on drawing her little Ichigo-strawberry thing on her piece of paper along with a crudely drawn heart and a huge-ass question mark beside it. Rukia's teeth bit into her eraser as she crossed out a bunch of names written across the top of another piece of paper. Her blue pen scratched across the withered paper. Renji flickered his eyes back to the Ichi-berry in question, suddenly noticing the flash of white beside his crossed legs underneath his desk. His wine eyes focused on the jean-clad leg rubbing up against Ichigo's and the blatantly obvious boner that Ichigo was sporting. Wine eyes widened.

Is that what Ichigo and Rukia were hiding? But wait... no. Rukia obviously didn't know or Renji would've recognized the signs of her already stroked ego being blown up to immense proportions.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Ichigo once again leaped from his seat just liked he had before lunch, leaving behind a very pleased, very _horny _Shiro. Although Shiro wasn't so obvious about his pleasure, it was clear by looking closely at the way he limped slightly with his left leg and avoided brushing up against anything with his stomach or legs that, he too, was sporting an erection. Renji's eye ticked and he clenched his fists. He couldn't believe it. Ichigo and Shiro were...

He didn't dare think about it. Renji just _HAD _to get out of there. He wouldn't be able to survive another bell like this. Without second thought, he snatched up his stuff and left the room, many others still gathering their stuff behind him. He swiftly made his way down the hall, slipping out the front door _almost _entirely unnoticed. A pair of emerald eyes watched him carefully from the shadows, disappearing once again. If only Renji knew what he was getting himself into.

Renji made his way towards Urahara's shop shuffling his sneakers against the concrete. Passing by an alleyway, he was surprised when a large, dark hand shot out and yanked him inside by the front of his tight wife beater. He was slammed up against the harsh, unforgiving, graffiti-covered walls, leaving him dizzy. Grasping his head, he heard a sharp chuckle. Opening his eyes, he gasped. A tall, dark man stood in front of him. Actually, that wasn't right. He was _arrancar_. And a strong one at that. Renji could tell, now, by the reiatsu seeping out of him. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. He must've been really hiding it. Or maybe Renji had been really unfocused. Either way, as the arrancar took a step closer, out of the dark, Renji could tell the man was strong. The redheaded Shinigami took in his appearance. A smirk covered his face, teeth flashing. Red marks were on each cheek, and one of his orange eyebrows were quirked upwards. A jawbone was around his neck, and the white bone flashed brightly in the light.

"Oh, look, Ulquiorra. We've got a little toy ta play with." The hand around Renji's neck tightened and he struggled for breath. A flash of emerald green appeared out of the corner of Renji's blurry vision and he turned his head slightly to see what it was. It disappeared as fast as it came and Renji only got a glimpse of white and black along with it.

"Yammy. We're not here to mess around with _trash_." Renji scoffed under his breath. Wrapping his hand around Yammy's, which was wrapped around his neck, he dug his nails into it and pushed onto it while simultaneously pushing off against the wall with the flat of his feet. Yammy, being caught of guard, stumbled back a few steps and dropped the redhead. The red-haired Shinigami made a perfect tried to catch his breath, stumbling to his feet and making a last attempt at fleeing.

A large hand wrapping around his arm and shoving him back against the wall stopped him. His head was thrusted against the wall once again and he heard a small crack. Blood seeped into his hair and stuck the stray, red strands together.

"Yer a cocky lil' bitch, ne?" Yammy sneered in his face and Renji ducked away from his twisted, disgusting face with a scowl. "We'll have ta fix that, won't we?" Renji spat on Yammy and the bigger man scowled before wiping the spit off his face with a growl.

"Who the fuck are ya, ya twisted bastard?" Renji planted his feet on the ground and stood his ground against the arrancar. The silent one spoke up first, stepping out of the dark. Renji noticed the helmet-like mask on his head, with a horn protruding from the top. The slender man was wearing a frown and his green eyes were narrowed. Tear marks spilled from his inteligent eyes.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro Espada." Ulquiorra pulled his jacket aside to show his tattoo and Renji's eyes widened. 4th? 4th Espada? How could he take on the 4th Espada? Not to mention...

"Yammy Riyalgo, Diez Espada." The man tapped his own tattoo and Renji's eyes widened. What the fuck? Renji was going to die. He just knew it. Two Espada, and within the one to ten scale? "Now, back to what we were doing. We're going to hafta punish ya, ne?" Renji's eyes widened as a fist came in contact with his face. With the hand around his neck, he had to suffer it's full blow and he spat out the blood spilling and pouring into his mouth. Another blow to his mouth and he was spitting out teeth along with the blood. Another, and he was slowly fading away into darkness. Another two and he was caving into the black of sweet unconsciousness, away from the pain and _fury_ of this man. He just regretted leaving school early...

"Oh? He's done already?" Yammy sneered, dropping the bloody body onto the ground. He wiped the seeping liquid on his billowing pants. Ulquiorra sighed.

"What did you expect from this trash?" The melancholic, pale man walked out of the alley, the tanned man behind him still following him with a snort. "Don't complain. You're the one who wanted to come. Don't get in the way from now on. We're on a mission." Yammy scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets with a snort.

"Yeah, yeah. Now whadda we do now?" Ulquiorra held up two pictures given to him by their leader. "We're after these two."

"Two? I thought we were jus' goin' after the pale one?" Ulquiorra frowned a little and shook his head slightly, his flowing black hair following the movement.

"Aizen-sama gave us extra instructions to go after this one too." Yammy leaned closer, taking a look at the picture.

"Not too bad looking." Yammy smirked, snatching the photo out of Ulquiorra's hands with a snort. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

******A/N - I've noticed (and it's totally obvious, I mean, like,...who WOULDN'T notice it?) that I continously change my POV. I'm going to try to limit it so I won't do it as much per chapter. Well, here goes. Hope you enjoyed it.****So...erm...Sorry about the long update! DX I've been kinda in a ishy mood lately. I'm probably gonna go back over this and re-do it later. By the way, the next update might take awhile, since I got KH2 for Christmas! XD What did you guys get for Christmas...er...if you celebrate it, I mean! I'm not a very religious person, so whatever you celebrate is cool with me! :) One more thing guys...I'm 'reuploading' all of the old chapters sometime in January. They will all be edited, so feel free to er...check them out when you get the chance! **

**Can anyone guess who that extra person is?**

**Happy Holidays guys!**

**Edited: May 7th, 2011**

**Word Count: 2,276**


	11. Life Was Good

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 11 - _Life Was Good_**

* * *

**Regular POV**

Shiro had been here for all of two weeks and he already loved how the days went by. Waking up in the morning to the most _adorable _sight he could ever see in the mornings: Ichi's cute little sleeping face. Taking the _best _showers he could ever take, with Ichi, and watching the _sexiest _sight he could ever see while getting dressed: An after-sex affected Ichi with his pert little ass in his face as he tugged on his jeans before Shiro could get a hold of him again. How could he _not _enjoy it? Even in class, as the teacher rambled on and on about stuff he had already learned about, he got to sit next to a _very _flustered strawberry as he brought his cock to life with only a deep purr in his bright-red ears.

But even he could see something had been bothering his little Ichi since early that morning, when he had talked to Rukia at lunch. Brown eyes would flicker across the room, meeting with sly, violet ones before the most _adorable _blush would light up on his face and he would would quickly turn back around. It hadn't bothered him much at first, after all, he wasn't one to get that jealous, considering _he _was the one who had Ichi, and always will, but Shiro's curious side was bearing it's ugly head and he just _had _to know what was going on.

Not to even mention how Renji was acting. Shiro could see the gears turning and grinding in the pineapple's head as Shiro discreetly rubbed his hand and leg against Ichi's groin. The albino knew, just _knew_, that Renji was figuring out more and more by the literal _second_. And as the bell rung shrilly, Ichigo dashing out of the room again, most likely to the bathroom to deal with his little problem, Shiro could see how agitated Renji was. As Shiro watched Renji walk out of the room, nearly unnoticable, he saw how he turned the wrong way and made a bee-line towards the front doors. But he didn't care. All the albino cared about was getting into the bathroom before class started and taking his brother against the bathroom wall so hard the orangehead would barely be able to walk to class, let alone without a limp. Shiro smirked. Life was good.

* * *

Ichigo unlocked the front door, an impatient, horny Shiro behind him, pushing open the door and getting shoved up against the wall. Teeth clashed and tongues fought as their kiss got more and more violent by second. Hours and hours of tortureous school and the long walk home had affected the horny albino badly and he wanted the orangette on his hands and knees shaking that tight little ass in his face. _Now_.

Ichigo was determined, though, not to submit just yet and spun them around, slamming his brother into the wall roughly before biting harshly at his shoulder. Moans, mewls, groans, and grunts filled the room as the two were determined to top the other. Shiro had never seen such a dominate Ichi and hell if it didn't turn him on. But it was just too bad for the other, because he wasn't a bottom. For anyone. Ever. But hell if he wasn't gonna just play along. For a little while. He had his limits.

Shirts were unbuttoned and tugged off, uniform pants yanked down -Shiro had finally gotten his own pair- and Shiro's hand was in places it should never be but Ichigo didn't care, he never did, and the phone rang in the backround.

Wait what?

The two froze, hands down each others pants, tongues in each others mouths as they were determined to taste each other's throats, and both in twisted, awkward positions on the floor. They had to be certain that's what they heard. It didn't take long to be sure.

**_Riiinnngggggg~_**

Shiro scowled as Ichigo tugged his pants back on, combing his fingers through his hair, as if someone would see. He growled when Ichigo picked up the phone, answering it, and pressed it to his ear. Smirking, Shiro crawled over with a sexy look in his eye and Ichigo swalled harshly, stumbling a step backwards, intent on listening to the person on the line.

"Ichigo?" It was Rukia and she would be pissed if he hung up on her. Ichigo bit his lip when Shiro bit down on the zipper of his pants, teasingly slowly tugging it down, catching brown eyes with his gold ones. Shiro shimmied them back down the orangette's long, slender legs. He nipped at his creamy thighs and placed hickey after hickey on his mile-long legs.

"Ru-" He cut himself off, swallowing hard when he felt a tongue lapping at his sensitive spot in his inner thigh through his boxers. "Rukia. Wh-why'd you call?"

"I know who it is." Ichigo pulled away from the phone and covered the mouth piece to moan as lips wrapped around his cloth covered erection. Shiro smirked, purring loudly, the vibration sending shocks of pleasure violently up Ichigo's arching spine.

"You what?" Ichigo suddenly realized what she said, but with that mouth, oh that mouth, wrapped around his erection and he suddenly wondered when Shiro had pulled of his boxers, he had to be certain.

"I know who it is, Ichigo." Ichigo suddenly froze and Shiro looked up from his position buried deep in orange curls to quirk a questioning brow. Swallowing hard, Ichigo cleared his throat with a cough.

"Who?" Ichigo scowled and Shiro realized something was wrong, standing up to lean into Ichigo, listening intently to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"It's Shiro, isn't it? Your brother? You love Shiro, right?" The two were frozen, the twins glancing at each other before Ichigo cleared his throat roughly and spoke again.

"W-Why would you think that?" Rukia scoffed on the other end and Shiro jumped from his frozen state at the harsh-sounding noise.

"I'm not stupid, Ichigo. I have eyes, too. I'm right, aren't I?" Ichigo shivered, suddenly cold and his hands trembled, eyes blank. Shiro gently lead him over to the couch and took the phone from his hand before smoothing out the clenched fist soothingly. He rubbed the back of Ichigo's trembling hand with his thumb as he spoke to the violet-haired girl through the slender phone.

"Listen, Rukia."

"Shiro?" The albino could practically see the raised black brow as she asked.

"Yes, now listen. Ya can' tell anyone. 'S important to Ichi tha' ya don' tell anyone, 'kay?" Rukia scoffed.

"I wasn't gonna tell." Shiro sighed, relieved, but curiously questioned what she said.

"Ya weren'?"

"No. I'm not that kind of friend. I'm just upset that Ichigo didn't tell me." Suddenly, the phone was back in the orangette's hand and Shiro rubbed Ichigo's shoulders with his thumbs soothingly as he pressed kisses on his tense spine. Ichigo leaned into the gentle treatment.

"I know your not that kind of friend, Rukia. It's just... You know what would happen if people found out about our kind of realtionship. It's not exactly..." Rukia was silent as he spoke, but he cut himself off before he could finish, swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

"Normal, I know. I see what you mean there. But, just know, I won't tell anyone and I expect you tell me things like this next time, okay?" Ichigo nodded, forgetting he was on the phone before clearing his throat and answering.

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry..."

"Now go back to the fun you two were having." She spoke with a smirk that Ichigo could just hear in her voice and his jaw dropped to the floor. Shiro smirked against his throat, hearing what she had said and he chuckled a little, tickling the nape of Ichigo's neck with the rumbling sound.

"How do you know-" She cut him off.

"Ichigo." Ichigo sighed, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I know... Bye, Rukia. And thanks." Rukia grinned on the other end and laughed lightly.

"Anytime." _Click. _Ichigo dropped the phone onto the coffee table, rubbing his face with his hands as he sighed.

"Mmm, now where were we?" Shiro purred in his ear and Ichigo smirked, spinning around with lust and desire in his eyes.

"Right... About... _Here_." Ichigo shoved his hand down Shiro's boxers and the albino couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up as Ichigo leaped on him, pushing him into the sofa. Lips were captured and he moaned again. Maybe he would play along just a _little_ longer.

* * *

**A/N - This is a really short chapter, and I just finished it in one go. Literally. Just now. Anyways, this is kinda a filler chapter, and I know you guys were probably expecting more, but the plan I'm working on will take a lot of time to write out and just situated so I figured I'd reward your patience with this before taking forever to update AGAIN.**

**Two things before I go. One: Name change, but you probably already figured that out. Two: This fic will be two arcs, and the next chapter will most likely start the next one. This means it will most likely be at least 8-15 more chapters before this ends. More or less.**

**Edited: May 7th, 2011**

**Word Count: 1,708**


	12. It Wasn't A Request

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 12 - _It's Not A Request_**

* * *

**Regular POV**

Shiro rolled over in his shared bed with Ichigo and groaned. He blinked gold and black eyes open and gazed out the open window with drowsy eyes. The curtains fluttered slightly in a late breeze as the teen wondered what could have woken him up. His eyes slowly cleared as they adjusted to the darkness, his arms tightening around his lover protectively as he listened to the silence of the crisp, warm air around them. A slight flare of reitsu from a far distance made itself known and he sat up quickly, body suddenly tense and ready for action. His eyes narrowed.

Mind you, he wasn't _stupid_. He had always been able to see ghosts, even as a baby where the only thing he could do was throw baby toys wet with drool through them and make them mad, and it was no different now. Although, over the years, he suddenly realized he could feel this slight pressure when something was nearby. He'd only get glimpses of the actual creature that created it before he realized people were staring at him weird for stopping in the middle of something but he knew how powerful something was just by feeling it's reitsu. And now, he could tell that whatever it was, it was damn strong.

He concentrated and felt the glimpse of another, powerful. Jumping out of bed as carefully as he could, he yanked on some jeans and a t-shirt before pressing a kiss to Ichigo's nose, the sleeping teen scrunching it up and swatting at his face with a half-hearted sleepy growl, snatching up the keys to his Jeep Wrangler Unlimited that he kept hidden in garage. He had planned on surprising Ichigo with it on spring break along with a trip for just the two of them to somewhere nice, but it was the only car he had that no one would notice missing if someone woke up before he got back. The sleek, black car would keep him hidden in the dark so he could travel without raising suspicion of why someone would have an expensive, foreign car in such a small town.

He sprinted down the stairs, taking them by twos, and scrawled a note in pen to Ichi, leaving it on the outdoor chair underneath his guitar case in plain sight, where he knew Ichigo would search for him if he woke up, and slid out the garage door and into his Jeep. Revving up the engine, he adjusted his mirrors and opened the garage door before speeding down the dimly-lit street. Intricately weaving down the road, he followed his '6th sense' which ended him up in a small field not very far from the cemetery where his dead mother lay, sleeping in peace. He slammed his foot onto the brakes and made a dash out of the car even before the car had entirely stopped moving. Silently, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets with a calm demeanor and looked around him with determined, all-seeing eyes. Where were the bastards that dare disturb his sleep with Ichigo? Stupid motherfuckers...

"Well, I didn't think the bitch would come to us." A booming chuckle interrupted his thoughts and he narrowly dodged a large, tanned arm reaching out to snatch the front of his shirt. "Well, well, it looks like the bitch has some moves. Don't think it'll be enough. Ne, Ulquiorra?" Shiro's eyes followed the tall man's leering orbs to see a slender, lithely built man standing a few ways off. His bright green eyes were dulled in the dark, but still full of intelligence and it reminded him of Ichigo's own brown ones. Shiro took a second look and noticed all the similar traits of the two, starting with their body build and ending with their serious demeanor. But Shiro could also tell that Ulquiorra seemed a bit off from his lover, even if he couldn't place what it was just yet.

"Don't mess with trash, Yammy. Just get the woman." Yammy scowled but nodded, suddenly disappearing. Shiro's eyes widened slightly but he relaxed quickly, focusing on what the pale man said.

"Woman?" The green-eyed slender man regarded him silently before nodding and holding up a picture. Although Shiro let his body language show that he was curious enough to let all guards down, his mental defenses were up and he had most, if not all attention focused on the slight movements of the shorter man. Shiro reached one pale hand out to pull the picture out of Ulquiorra's hand. Ever-so-slightly, his gold eyes widened. "Inoue..." He scowled when he recognized the bubbly girl that sat with them at lunch.

He liked the girl, she was nice and didn't seem like the type to back stab a friend, unlike her appearance. In the States, all women were labeled and classified into groups. If you had big breasts, you were a slut or a prep. If you had a small chest, you were either average or a nerd. Inoue had big breasts, but she didn't see herself that way. In many ways, he reminded her of his mother. Kind and happy all the time. Shiro growled inwardly. What did they want with the bubbly, nice girl? He carded a hand through messy, white locks before flicking the card back at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra wasn't surprised at all, and caught in between his fingers before tucking it back into his frame-hugging jacket.

"So, ya care ta explain what this is 'bout?"

"Aizen-sama has requested your appearance in Los Noches."

"Well then, if it's jus' a request, then I can say no, righ'?" Shiro smirked, jutting his hip out cockily and placing his black-nailed on it. Ulquiorra disappeared into thin air and the pale teen didn't even have the chance to widen his eyes before he felt a slight movement of air behind him. In what felt like slow motion, he very narrowly missed an arm reaching out for his as he spun around to land a kick on the fast man. Shiro missed when he flashed away again and swung his arms behind him to catch his balance before twisting his body backwards with them in a back flip. A flash of silver distracted him out of the corner of his eye as he noticed the sword tucked behind Ulquiorra's jacket and nearly missed his landing. Stumbling for a mere second gave Ulquiorra a near head-start but Shiro flowed with it and lashed out with his left leg for a round-house kick, once again narrowly missing. Recognizing the other man's pattern, he spun around and knelt on the dew-covered grass to miss a fast hand again.

Green eyes didn't even widen as Shiro used his hands for leverage to throw both of his legs out to wrap around the others. Grinning triumphantly when he felt the skin-to-skin contact of his legs wrapping around the others, he looked up to see bright eyes staring at him. Shiro's eyes widened and he unwound his legs as fast as he could. Just by looking at him at that moment, he could tell Ulquiorra hadn't even been trying. Which meant he had been tricked and judging by the fact that he let Shiro wrap his legs around him meant trouble for the teen. Shiro wasn't fast enough and Ulquiorra dragged his leg back quickly, Shiro being dragged along with it. He was disoriented as his head thudded hard against a bunch of rocks that he couldn't protect himself against and was thrown into a dizzy spell when he was picked up by the front of his shirt suddenly. He groaned with distaste.

"It's not a request, trash." A loud chuckle distracted the two of them, gold and green eyes looking up to see Yammy carrying a struggling Inoue. She looked up with startled gray eyes and caught Shiro's.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you okay?" Shiro chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and the action reminded the gray-eyed beauty of the albino's brother.

"Heh, yeah. 'M fine, Inoue." She nodded, going still in Yammy's grip now. Ulquiorra, wasting no more time, opened up a garganta.

"Wait! Where th' hell are ya gonna take us and what th' hell makes ya think 'm goin'?" Shiro wrapped his hands around the other hand on his shirt stubbornly.

"If you don't go, I'll make sure to personally hurt your brother and all of your 'friends'." Shiro growled threatingly at Ulquiorra.

"You ass."

"Any further complaints? No? We're going." Ulquiorra set Shiro down for Yammy to pick him up and throw him over the shoulder adjacent to the one Orihime was slung over. Yammy grinned, purposely digging his fingers into the pale teen's ass. Shiro held back an indignant squeak, instead vowing for payback later and a scowl. Inoue smiled sheepishly at him and blushed when he sighed and smiled back.

"Sorry I couldn't get ya outta this, Inoue." She held up her hands defensively before waving them around.

"It's not your fault! You tried, right?" He sighed and grinned sadly at her.

"Yeah I guess. I promise I'll get us out of this though, okay?" She nodded enthusiastically despite her position. They went silent, allowing Yammy to carry them through the dark space.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a sudden throbbing pain in his head and he rolled over to look at the alarm clock on the white desk beside his bed. 5 a.m. The orangette frowned and rolled over, reaching out blindly for his brother and lover.

"Shi~ Can you get me some Advil? 'M too tired." He waited silently for a reply, and when he didn't get one, he cracked open a sleepy eye reluctantly. "Shi?" Still no reply.

Ichigo sat up quickly, the pain making itself known again as he let his eyes adjust. Tan hands blindly searched the bed in the dark for some body heat, and when he found the bed cold and empty, he threw the covers back and jumped out of the bed.

"Shiro? Shiro, where are you?" He felt a clenching pain in his chest and frowned. The weird sensation reminded him of when Shiro had gotten in a fight once when they were little and he felt a sudden aching pain in his arm at the same time Shiro's arm had gotten broken. His mother had explained to them that it was something that twins did sometimes: Feel each others pain. It had occurred a lot after that, whenever one got hurt, the other would know and come running. Ichigo's eyes widened. Was Shiro in trouble? He yanked some clothes on -Shiro always made them sleep naked just in case he woke up with a hard-on- and sprinted down the stairs. Searching throughout the house, he turned the house upside down in search of his brother.

"Shiro? Shiro-nii? Nii-san?" He was getting hysterical, reverting back to what he used to call his brother when they were younger in hopes that Shiro would somehow reply. Tired and stressed, he leaned against the back door, getting startling when it opened. Barely catching his balance, he glanced towards the chair where Shiro always played his guitar at. A glimpse of fluttering paper grabbed his attention. Pushing the guitar case off of the plastic chair, he leaned it against the brick walls of the house and snatched up the scribbled-on paper. Unfolding the crinkled paper, he sat down heavily in the lawn chair as he read it.

_"Dear Ichi,_

_I should be back before you wake up, but if I'm not, tell Pops, Yuzu, and Karin that I felt homesick and decided to fly back to the States when they come back from their trip tomorrow. Pack up all of my stuff and hide it somewhere in the garage until I come back. Also, make sure to warn Rukia and Renji of some really strong hollow, okay?_

_Love,_

_Shiro"_

Ichigo blinked rapidly, forcing back tears. Hollow? Shiro went after Hollow? Ichigo was confused. Even if Shiro hadn't wanted to wake up Ichigo, he could have handled mere hollows on his own, even strong ones. He had been taking karate since they were eight, and even now, Shiro was still stronger than him. What kind of Hollow could have hurt Shiro?

Ichigo crinkled up the note, slowly climbing back up the stairs to his room. The paper was placed on top of his desk while he gathered up Shiro's clothing and threw it into the suitcase he had pulled out of the closet numbly. He pulled it down the stairs, shivering when the cold air hit his bare naked body. After hiding it in the garage, he slid back into bed. Ichigo crossed his fingers and hoped that his brother was okay.

**The Previous Afternoon**

Renji lay bleeding and unconscious on the grimy floor of the alley that he had been attacked in. Groaning, he blinked blurred eyes open. A piercing pain on the back of his head stopped him from rolling over, so he forced his body up and sat against the filthy brick wall. He fought back the comforting thoughts of sleep, instead focusing on trying to get back up. Reaching a trembling hand up, he grabbed onto the cold, dirty brick walls of the alley. Suddenly, he heard small, thudding footsteps nearby. He went stock still.

"Renji? Where are you?" Rukia's voice shattered the tense air and he mumbled in reply.

"Rukia... Over here." Silence for all of two seconds.

"Renji? Is that you? Where are you?" Renji grunted, slumping over. Small, fleeting footsteps as Rukia ran down the alleyway. She knelt beside him, violet eyes wide. "Renji? What happened?" He blinked blurry eyes open again, and leaned forward in a sudden lack of energy. Noticing the back of his head, she threw his arm over her shoulder and lifted him up. "I'm taking you to Urahara's. You can explain it to me there, okay?" He nodded slightly in reply, dizziness erupting again, making him groan in pain. The black-haired, petite girl slowly led him down the alley, flashing stepping onto the roof and towards Urahara's. The red-haired Shinigami reluctantly fought back unconsciousness as they quickly reached the bubbly blonde's store.

* * *

Ichigo had been slumping around for hours, curious as to when, _'If' _he thought to himself reluctantly, Shiro was coming home. Reading the crumpled note once again, his eyes stopped upon three words...

Throwing open the front door, he ignored the blaring wind and sprinted as fast as he could to Urahara's. Coming upon the dirty blonde's store, he barely noticed the two kid's absences as he threw open the doors, met with the sight of a startled Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu. Ichigo, panting heavily, slumped over and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. When he caught his breath as much as he could, he took in a deep breath bitterly.

"Shiro's... gone." The other's caught each others glances and nodded tersely before looking down ruefully. Ichigo looked up curiously at the four, suddenly noticing something. He looked around the cramped room, eyes landing on the usually taken chair beside Rukia.

"Where's- " Rukia sighed, standing up in front of him. He tilted his head in confusion.

"She's gone." Ichigo, shocked, shook his head in disbelief.

"What? How?" Rukia motioned for him to sit beside her, and he followed, crossing his legs.

"Yesterday, two arrancar appeared and attacked Renji in an alleyway when he left school early." She nodded towards the red-haired Shinigami who pointed at the gauze wrapped around his head. Ichigo was shocked and opened his mouth to say something but Renji smiled bitterly and shook his head at him. "Then, last night, the same two arrancar reappeared in a field near the Karakura Cemetery." Ichigo felt a twinge at a sudden memory but fought it off, instead focusing on what Rukia was saying. "We don't know what really happened, but Uryu, who was on patrol last night said he felt a flare of reitsu out there and Chad, who lives near Inoue, said he felt Inoue's disappear suddenly at around 4:30 a.m." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"But... you say now _Shiro _is missing too?" Uryu spoke up and Ichigo nodded, digging in his back pocket for the note, handing it to the violet-eyed Shinigami beside him. She read over it silently, eyes narrowing.

"Is he stupid? He couldn't take on a normal hollow on his own, let alone two very powerful arrancar." She looked at Ichigo curiously, who shrugged indifferently.

"Shi is stronger than me, even now, and I have my Shinigami powers." Rukia's eyes widened and she glared at him. "What? What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell us this _before_?" Ichigo shrugged at her.

"I didn't think it mattered, why?" Rukia sighed at the oblivious teen.

"This means that the arrancar are stronger than we even thought before. This could make a huge difference if we went into war. Not to mention, if Shiro decides to join their side, we would be fairly defenseless." Ichigo scowled, biting back a growl. He spoke through clenched teeth, his aura suddenly dark and tense. Everyone noticed the difference and was silent.

"He's not joining their side." Rukia swallowed, reaching out a hand to place on his shoulder. Smouldering brown eyes locked with her's furiously.

"I know that, Ichigo. I'm saying that since Aizen can trick so many people, including us Shinigami, it's not all that difficult to believe he could trick Shiro too." Ichigo relaxed, knowing full well she was right. He nodded curtly.

"So what does this mean?" Renji spoke up finally in a gruff tone.

"It means we prepare for war."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, guysssss~ How's it going? *hides* I'm soooo sorry for the long update! I knew there was no way I could wait to get a laptop, so I just used one of the poems saved on my Mom's computer to upload this onto secretly and wrote this chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**Edited: May 7th, 2011**

**Word Count: 3,185**


	13. Finally Awake?

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 13 - _Finally Awake?_**

* * *

**Regular POV**

Shiro awoke, golden orbs opening with a groan. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the dimly-lit room he had been placed in. Golden eyes took in everything; the sheer size of the huge room, the white columns evenly placed against each of the walls, and even the intricate design etched inside of them. The walls were black, and he could see the barely noticeable movement of shadows against the walls. He moved his body into a more defensive position almost instantaneously, eyes narrowed into slits as he looked around for an exit. White hair flowed in the air like spilt milk as his head swiveled around, searching for a door, window, _something_, so he could at least feel reassured of his safety. Not that he should, considering he was just taken down by two powerful hollow, dragged through an unknown rip in space, and placed inside of a room in, what he _thinks _is an unknown dimension. Something just felt off about this place.

Speaking of the two powerful hollow; he could feel their presence inside of the room, along with multiple others. Golden eyes shut as he tried to make it out. At least 6 others that he could make out, but he had a feeling there was more. Gold on black eyes slid open as he slid his foot beneath him to lift himself off the ground, body still in a defensive position. Like Hell he was gonna do down without fight.

"It looks like you are finally awake, _Ogichi Kurosaki_." Shiro snorted, undisturbed by the sudden voice. He sensed that it had been meant to startle him into a frozen state, leaving him vunerable. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"I pref'r Shiro." He cocked his hip, placing a black-nailed hand on it as he turned to face the voice. A tall, brown-haired man with slicked back hair and a white and black robe sat upon a throne. Throne. Of course. Shiro would expect nothing less from such a ridiculously cocky man. The man's arm was bent at the elbow and placed on the armrest, chin firmly placed in the palm of his hand.

"Oh? Then I apologize, _Shiro_-san." The man's lips curled into a smirk, nodding towards someone behind the pale teen. Shiro felt a surge of power as someone flew towards him and he dragged his foot across the ground to slide away from his body and fell into a crouching position. Shiro felt the rush of air as the thing flew by him and his lips curved into a smirk as he twisted his body hard in a back flip when a hand aimed towards his stomach. He landed hard, his highly trained body trembling in excitement. His senses were expanded and he could _feel _everything around him. A flash of color as something moved towards him and he turned his defensive stance into one of offensive as he lashed out with his arm to block it with the side of his arm. A hard push against his arm signaled a war between the two beings but the pressure disappeared... Only for it to reappear as it came flying towards his unprotected back. Shiro ducked his head, arms flying forward to hold up his body as he curved in a circle to land a hit on a shoulder with his right leg. The being stopped, surprised at the sudden attack before flashing away warily.

"Hn... I'm glad I chose you, Shiro-san." The leader spoke up again with a chuckle.

"Tch..." Shiro scowled. "Where's Inoue?" The brunette smirked.

"In good hands. Don't fret over such trivial matters." The brunette man really pissed Shiro off. He spoke as if to an insolent child and acted as if he were a mere child's toy - breakable and easily replaced - and not like the person he actually was.

"Where's Inoue?" The previous answer displeased him, and wasn't good enough for the cocky albino's tastes. The brunette merely smirked again, tilting his head in a way that pissed Shiro off even more than he already was. It made the teen want to do something to make sure he had a 'good' impression firmly implanted in the bastard's annoying skull. Without warning, he flew forward, hand cupped in a 'C' shape. He stopped just before the cocky bastard's neck, whom still hadn't moved. Shiro didn't even blink as he noticed several unsheathed swords pointed at him, two pressed firmly to the skin on his neck, neither breaking skin but still placed in a threatening way.

"Where. Is. Inoue?" The man waved away his men, whom didn't even hesitate before sheathing their swords and disappearing. The brunette stood, figure standing condescendingly over Shiro's own lithe one.

"Shiro-san, shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" A large hand pressed to his throat, wiping two tanned fingers across his Adam's apple. Shiro unblinkingly watched in silence as two blood-covered fingers disappeared into the mouth of whom Shiro now officially dubbed as the most annoying man on planet Earth. If this was still Earth, anyway. Shiro scoffed, flipping his hair to the side flirtatiously before stepping forward to stand beside the taller man. He looked up with lidded eyes, hip cocked to the side.

"'M not much of a worrier, Stranger-san. 'M mostly just askin' fer the shits and giggles, ya know? It wouldn' be very nice if I didn' worry 'bout my brother's friends, ne?" Shiro purred sensually, watching in utter pleasure as he saw the brunette man's dark eyes widen a mere fraction. Good enough for Shiro. This meant he could get more, especially since he hadn't actually thought that out, it just came out. If he had more chances to plan it out, he could seriously break the bastard. Or at least piss him off. Yeah, that would be good enough for him.

Speaking of the man, he slipped back into his cocky attitude mode and was currently moving to re-seat himself. His arm was once again propped up on the armrest, hand clenched tighly in a fist, chin resting on top of it.

"Hmm... Grimmjow. Please escort Shiro-san to his room. Szayal, prepare for the transformation. The rest of you are dismissed." Shiro cocked an elegant brow as he felt several presences leave the room, save for one. Shiro, curious as to whom Grimmjow could be, twirled around on his heel to face the now nearly-empty room. Standing alone with one foot propped up against the wall and arms crossed, stood a bright blue-haired man with matching azure eyes. They rose slowly, catching with his and Shiro smirked. This could be fun.

Gliding down the stairs, he practically strut over to the guy, stopping directly in front of him. Looking him up and down, he wasn't surprised to see a shocked look on Grimmjow's face.

"Eh, pussycat, gonna follow yer owner's orders?" Shiro could practically see the pulsing red tic mark appear. He decided it wouldn't hurt to push it some more. "Or are ya just gonna go get chased around by a little Chi. Hua. Hua?" Grimmjow opened his mouth, prepared to answer with an insult but a sultry voice interrupted him.

"Come on, Mr. Pussycat, I'll git ya some _milk_~" Grimmjow's face lit up like a cherry and Shiro could barely hide a smirk. He was having so much fun. Grimmjow scoffed before stepping away from the wall and leading the snickering albino down the large, black-and-white hallways. After traversing down the hallways, encountering very few hollows whom bowed before the blue-haired idiot in front of him, they finally appeared before a large door. Grimmjow plowed a hand through his hair, ruffled it a bit, and opened the door. The blunette stepped inside, stepped aside to allow the albino in, and shut the door.

The room was fairly large, and followed the same black-and-white scheme as the rest of the area. A large canopy bed was situated in the center of the wall opposite of the door they entered through. On either side of it were two nightstands, each with a lamp covered in intricate designs containing swirls that, on a second look, matched the black bedspread. Four pillows were propped up against the steel headboard, two black and two white. On his left, with his back facing the double doors they came through, was a large walk-in closet that was more of a room within a room, as the closet was actually inside of the bedroom. In the far-right corner was a large sofa, pushed diagonally in the corner. On each side was a chair, each containing a pillow matching the intricate design of the bedspread. On his left was a dresser, it's side pressed against the wall containing the door to the room. Hanging above it was a steel mirror. On the far left was a wardrobe, it's black doors tightly shut. In between the dresser and the wardrobe was a door that Shiro figured was a bathroom. (1)

"Well? What now?" Grimmjow was silent for a moment, looking at the albino curiously. Shiro rose a brow before grinning. "Oh, 'm sorry. I promised ya some milk, ne?" Shiro sauntered forward, standing before the taller man. Grimmjow swallowed as Shiro slid a hand up his bare, muscular chest. The two were silent as Shiro's hand drew dangerously close to Grimmjow's clothed penis. Grimmjow repressed a growl as it stopped, the pale hand gliding back up to the collar of his jacket to grip it tightly. The other hand followed it, each pulling the collar in separate directions as Shiro stood on his tip-toes. Shiro smirked and purred, face dangerously near the blunette's. "I'm sorry, Mr. Pussycat, but I gotta pretty little kitty at home waitin' fer me 'n I wouldn' want ta disappoint it, now, would I?" Shiro stepped away suddenly, leaving the blunette high and dry. Grimmjow scowled, eye twitching furiously.

"Just get yer ass dressed. Outfits are in the closet. Put yer dirty clothes on the bed. Fracción will pick 'em later." Shiro snorted, catching onto the obviously pissed blunette's attitude. The albino slid open the door to the closet, jaw falling. He whistled.

"Wouldn' mind sleepin' in th' closet at home if it looked like this." Shiro mumbled, earning himself a strange glance from the pissed-off kitty leaning against the door. The albino snatched up the nearest outfit, carelessly stripping down before Grimmjow.

"'Ey! What're ya doin'?" Shiro snickered.

"'M gettin' dressed, like ya told me to. Why, did ya not want me to?" He stepped closer, gliding a finger over a tense, hard stomach. Subconsciously, he admired the amazing muscles the older man had. "Or did ya want to undress me yerself?" Grimmjow suppressed a blush, and a slight urge to put the albino in his place, before snorting.

"You wish, albino bitch." Shiro cocked a white brow.

"Aww, is the kwitty gwettin' a bwit of a twemper?" Grimmjow ignored him, so he pulled on his outfit silently. When he was done, he twirled in a circle, admiring the way the white robes rubbed against his skin softly. "Alright, 'm done." Grimmjow nodded.

"You stay here. Someone will be here later to take you to Szayel." Grimmjow spun around on his heel, gliding out of the room. Just before the door closed, he turned to look at him with a sexy smirk. "Good luck."

Shiro frowned. What the Hell was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Ichigo frowned, staring vehemently at the off-white wall in his living room. For hours on end, he had listened to Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Ishida talk strategies about how to get Orihime and his nii-sama back. Ichigo didn't _want _to talk strategies. What he _wanted _was his nii-sama. Here. In this room. Screwing him against the wall as hard as he could as he apologized for scaring Ichigo like that and then promising to never do it again as he fucked him even harder. So hard until Ichigo couldn't walk and they stayed home for the rest of the week. All alone. Nothing but fucking, eating, and sleeping...

Ichigo squirmed, feeling blood rush to his groin. Now is _not _the time to think about that, Ichigo. _Now _is the time to think about how to get Shiro-nii-sama back. If only he knew how to do it. Ichigo had resisted just slamming his hands down on the small coffee table in Urahara's and screaming at them to just break into stupid Las Noches and kick Aizen's ass so he could have his nii-sama back. Ichigo looked down, eyes blurring with unfallen tears. Ichigo just wanted his nii-sama.

"Nii-san. Where are you?"

* * *

**A/N: ********(1) I have a picture of how the room looks. It's on my profile!**

**Well I seem to be updating a lot recently. O.o First off, i****t's almost my birthday! It's on April 8th, which brings me to my NEXT news. On that date, a movie called 'Hanna' is coming. Which, if you don't know, my name is Hannah...**

**Yes. That's right. A movie. Coming out. On MY birthday. Called HANNA. ****So cool, right?**

**Shiro seemed kinda whorish in this chapter. Ichigo was a bit angsty. But I did it on purpose~ (I made Shiro seem like a a cheating seme while his little uke brother is crying for him at home? SEVVY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? *legasp*)**

**Edited: May 7th, 2011**

**Word Count: 2,378**


	14. Nice Work

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 14 - **_**Nice Work**_

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

After the half-dressed, cocky blunette had left the room, I turned on the heel of my foot, facing the room and taking in my expanse surroundings. Stepping forward to face the bed, I ran my slender fingers over the exquisite bedspread before hoisting myself up onto the tall bed, the bed frame lashing backward and colliding against the long wall, making a loud hollow sound that echoed throughout my new room. As a result, my dirty clothes that I had placed on the edge, as ordered by Grimmjow, slid off the edge and onto the soft, carpeted floor. I shrugged it off and laid back, my head falling onto one of the many plump, soft pillows scattered neatly across the blanket. With a sigh, I rolled onto my back, placing my hands on my stomach, lacing them together tightly.

What was I going to do? My brother, lover, and best friend was left all alone back in Karakura and I had no way to get back to him. I knew he would be okay physically, but losing your brother would be harsh on him mentally. I knew how bad it had been when I left him three years, and what torment had been etched in his broken heart, so I had no idea how he would hold up now that we were lovers.

Subconsciously, I pulled a seem loose on my neutrally-colored jacket. I tugged it off before winding it around my fingers. I stared at it as the blood drained from the appendages before releasing it and tying it around my wrist in a loose, thin bracelet. As I fiddled with the string again, I rolled onto my side with a yawn and curled my knees up closer to my body warmth.

Another part of my current issues was how I was going to find Inoue. She seemed like a considerate, pleasant girl, and was close to not only Ichi, but also one of Ichi's best friends, Rukia, who Ichi often called the 'Girl Who Changed My Entire Life.' Whenever Rukia was mentioned, it made me realize how much Ichi's life had changed since I had been gone. It made my heart flare not only with jealousy, but also made me feel like my heart just cascaded into the pit of my stomach and got devoured by the noxious acid. I had been forgotten, and replaced by the only person who had ever meant, and will mean something to me. It was all because I had to leave him to fend for himself in such a cruel, heartless world. And now I was doing it again. What was wrong with me?

I felt sleep spread into my headache ridden mind, and I subconsciously drew my body into a tight ball, capturing body warmth. I yawned before closing my eyes. If I wasn't able to think straight, I might as well take a nap to clear my mind.

* * *

Several hours later, I heard a timid knock on my extravagant door. I had always been a light sleeper, and even the quietest, most subtle noises brought me out of my sleep. I sat up slowly, looking around for the origin of the noise. The noise appeared again at one of the large doors leading into my room and I slid off my bed, my feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. I walked slowly over to my door, opening it quietly as I rubbed my eyes.

Standing in my doorway was a meager, petite girl. She had large, blue eyes and her face was hidden by her dark hair that acted much like a curtain. She prodded her index fingers together nervously, her bottom lip being worried inside her mouth. The small girl wore an outfit nearly identical to the other hollow's Grimmjow and I had passed in the hallway earlier.

"Umm... Kurosaki-san?" I tilted my head in recognition. "We were sent here to lead you to Szayal-sama's lab." I leaned sideways and noticed two similar servants behind her, a tall female with a fairly curvaceous body and a large grin, and a short male with long blonde bangs that slid over his slender face. I opened my door a little more, allowing the three hollow inside. I noticed the small girl stepping forward to pick up my dirty clothes off the floor, but I beat her to it and knelt over, picking up the clothing. I gestured at her to take it and she blushed, nervously taking it out of my hand. "Y-you don't have to do that, it's my job!" I shook my head at her with a chuckle.

"Nah, it's okay. It's pretty rude of me ta just drop my clothes on th' floor, ne?" She murmured a thank you under her breath quickly, before blushing and turning away. She folded the clothes silently before handing them to the taller, smiling woman still in the doorway. The woman took them from her without a word and left the room. I vaguely saw her turn and walk away, down the voluminous hallway.

"This way please, sir." The slender male finally spoke up, quietly edging out of the room. I followed after him, the dark-haired girl falling in step closely behind me. Many more hollow passed by me and a few of them bowed, the others standing still and silent in confusion, as if they had no idea how to address me. Soon, I was being lead down a narrower, shorter hallway, and we passed by many doors. None of them were open, but I could hear voices and strange noises coming from behind each entryway. Suddenly, we reached the end of the hallway, where a large door valiantly stood. A young male stood beside the door, but once his eyes fell upon me, he opened the door and disappeared inside. By the time we had gotten to the door, he had reappeared and opened the door once again for us.

Upon entering, I was met with the sight of a very large room. On one end, television screens and computers were scattered about, hollow of all shapes and sizes sitting in front of them and typing furiously upon the keyboards. Tables littered the floor, test tubes and microscopes placed randomly upon their surface. Many other hollow were testing, foreign liquids being poured and measured, some bubbling or foaming, and others retracting and creeping about the insides of the slender tubes. I looked around in wonder before someone calling out to me startled my thoughts.

"Kurosaki-san, this way please." A tall man with narrow glasses and flamboyant, rose hair signaled for me across the room. A few of the Hollow inclined their heads towards, looking at me with strange, expectant glances. Others turned to each other, murmuring under their breath and peeking at me through the corner of their narrowed, mocking eyes. I scowled before walking over to the pink-haired freak. He typed in a code and I heard a click and a loud ding before the door slid open. I followed him inside a small, dimly-lit room. I looked around, vaguely noticing Aizen smirking in the corner of my eye before I felt a sharp pain blossom harshly in my lower arm just above my wrist and my eyes fluttered shut as unconsciousness quickly crept in.

* * *

Sleep never fully set in, basically just a film of unconsciousness slid over my usual attentiveness. In the back of my mind, I screamed in agony at overwhelming pain prickling harshly at my skin and organs. The pain was real, but I wasn't sure if _I_ was. The strange feeling of not having any ability to do, see, or hear _anything_ was making my limp body tremble with fury, and I vowed to personally rip apart whomever's _bright_ idea this was. I longed, desired to pull loose of my mental restraints, and as I slowly gained feeling, hearing, and vision, I practically cried with joy and happiness.

The first thing I felt was the raw feeling of thick leather bands chaffing against my wrists, ankles, and waist. I felt a slimmer band running around my neck loosely. The second thing I felt was the agonizing pain piercing my bones and the tingling and prickling of pain licking at my skin. The third, most important thing I felt was _power_. Raw _power_ and _energy_ etched into my very skeleton, burning with desire to just be let out. I felt the energy licking at every inch of my being, in my toes, my fingertips, the small, hollow place in the back of my neck and and even the shallow hole behind my ears. It was just... _There_, and I _liked_ it.

Ever-so-slowly, I squinted my eyes open, blinking when intense light glared into my lidded eyes. Or at least, I think they were still gold. My eyes were pretty much the only part of my body that wasn't drenched in the acid I called pain. I arched my back slightly, the desire to move away and relieve myself of this torture everlasting and yearning in my half-asleep brain.

"Oh, are you awake?" A liquescent, sultry voice in my ear startled me and I winced at the pain that followed the strident noise. I groaned in my throat, the sound guttural and low. "Aizen-sama, he is awake."

"Oh, good, very good." I could hear sharp, precise footsteps edging ever closer to me and I braced myself for the worst possible. I tilted my head as much as I could to face the tall brunette, golden eyes narrowing sharply at his superior presence. A large hand reached out towards me and I yanked my head away, growling low. Aizen merely ignored that and sharply grabbed my chin, jerking me back his way. The brunette leaned over the examination table, eyes glaring into my furiously glowing orbs. The man blocked the light slightly, causing it to glow from the edges and his face darkened with aggressive shadows. It made the man only seem more menacing. "How are you feeling, Shiro-san?"

"Like shit, how abou' ya?" I spat out. Aizen just dismissed me and tilted my head either way before letting go and stepping away.

"Nice work, Szayel. How much longer should he stay here?" The pink-haired man replied but the two men had already begun to leave the room and I was unable to hear them. Elegant brows furrowed in confusion and anger. What was so much different about me? I knew the energy was there, I could feel it running through my veins like snake poison, only much _much_ better, but... Besides the burning pain in my limp body, I felt no different.

How was I supposed to control this power? I knew no way to describe it besides the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt. Well, besides when I was screwing my little Ichi-berry, but that was a whole other thing. Different feelings deserve different settings on my 'Most Amazing Feelings' list. Ichi first, this most definitely second.

I lay there for what felt like forever, tirelessly tugging and pulling on my restraints in boredom, before the door finally swung open again. There was a swish as the pink-haired man, Szayel, stepped in and pulled at his gloves, the white latex pulling away from his pale skin only to fall back with a loud snap. I winced at the sharp, strident sound, noises still hurting my sensitive ears. The door shut behind him with a click.

"Ah, Shiro-san. I guess would be a good time to explain." I scoffed and sneered at him.

"Ya think?" Like everyone else here, Szayel ignored what I said and began to rant off long, scientific terms that had my nearly dead mind reeling. I lay there with my eyes wide and my mouth gaped open in confusion. Szayel turned around, still talking before he noticed my expression.

"Oh, umm... Well, in shortened terms, only for your apathetic, inutile mind to understand," I snarled at him, an animalistic sound that tore from the depths of my sore, dry throat. Szayel spoke as if I couldn't comprehend a word he spoke, much like how a child would treat their younger sibling when they didn't understand trivial, frivolous matters that were, to the older child, a simple thing. It infuriated me to no end, and I cursed the the leather bindings holding me back from teaching Szayel a very important lesson on how to never piss off Ogichi Kurosaki."You are now an Arrancar. Probably an Espada, at your extreme, vast levels of power. These Arrancar are merely Hollow that have... You know what Hollow are right?" Szayel cut himself off suddenly, but didn't give me time to answer.

"We're going to go with you do for now, and if you don't, you'll, _hopefully_, understand later. Arrancar are the results of Hollow that have ripped off their 'masks.' Usually, this wouldn't do much to increase their power, even if they were Menos, but using Aizen's hogyoku, we can majorly improve power. Vasto Lorde, however, are the only Arrancar that can maintain humanoid shapes." Szayel continued to drone on about the different shapes of humanoid bodies and I allowed myself to a few moments of ignorance and quiet, the rambling voice only a hum in the background. Szayel suddenly changed the subject though, and the sudden change interested me.

"For you though, we merely killed you, brought you back as a Hollow and then changed you into an Arrancar. Long process, but fairly easily with the right knowledge. Are you understanding so far, Shiro-san?" Szayel turned to me finally, his fingertips pressed together and fingers spread apart as he looked at me in a questioning manor.

"So, basically, ya have low-level Hollow tha' 've ripped off the'r mask, an' a take this... 'hogyoku' thing an' turn them inta these ten times more powerful Arr'ncar. Then ya get some Menos, an even high'r level Hollow an' ya get more powerful minions. Once ya get Vasto Lorde yer left wit' an all-powerful being, which ya then slap a number on and call it an Espada." Szayel seemed impressed with my answer and nodded pleasantly. Somehow, the grin on his face sent cold tremors up my spine. I was a slight bit dubious that it was okay to trust the man. There was something strangely off when he smirked, like he wanted to dissect me or something. Thank God I'm not a test subject, or I would be screwed.

"So you noticed the numbers, Shiro-san? Good, very good. You have a lot of knowledge of your surroundings." I narrowed my eyes and murmured under my breath.

"Wish I didn', 'cause this looks pretty bad ta me." Szayel looked at me curiously.

"What was that, Shiro-san?" I gulped and shook my head. Szayel shrugged it off. "Well, anyway... Due to such a major change in pace for your body, you'll need a few days of rest before your coronation. A servant will lead you back to your rooms soon, once we finish our tests."

Oh God, more tests! I panicked, my heart racing in my chest. I violently tugged on my tricky restraints again, the leather chaffing my skin and rubbing it raw. My spine arched up from the cold, metal table and my stomach trembled with fear, scowled spread across my lips. Szayel chuckled at the reaction before holding up a large, thin needle.

"Oh, you needn't worry, dear Shiro-san. It will be pain-free... Mostly." With that the rose-haired male jabbed the needle into my upper arm, piercing the vein harshly. He squeezed the end of the needle before pulling it out carelessly. I felt a cold tremor run up my spine at the tingling and prickling at my skin from the strange, foreign liquid. I allowed my eyes to flutter shut and I cursed the man, a low moan spilling from my lips just before everything went black again. The last thing I saw was a pair of smirking amber orbs.

**Regular POV**

"Fuck ya..." Szayel watched with a smirk as his test subject's eyes flutter shut with a soft moan. As he prepared himself for the tests, he chuckled to himself, knowing that having such a vast knowledge would come in handy yet again. Being able to test on such a new, different being would surely be fun for the amber-eyed scientist. The Octava once again thanked his _stars_ that Aizen allowed him to continue his scientific practices. But Szayel figured it was only because it benefited the brunette's plans, or else he wouldn't bother himself over trivial matters that wouldn't effect him. Oh well, whatever God that was out there that told Aizen it was a good idea was amazing in Szayel's eyes. With that last thought, Szayel got to work.

* * *

**A/N: Terrible ending! DX**

**I finished this in one night :D But I have to spend another night editing, and probably another to finally put it up. So, it'll go up whenever I'm done.**

**Anyway, where do you think Shiro's Hollow Hole should be?**

**Love,**

**Sevvers~**


	15. Not This Again

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 15 - _Not This Again_**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

The living room was pitch-black, the only light coming from the television in front of me. The curtains were drawn shut tight, letting no light from the streetlights outside seep in, and all the lights in the house were turned off. I stared blankly at the moving pictures on the screen, my fingers curled into tight fists and pressed to the tops of my thighs. I sat on the edge of the couch, my body rigid as I thought about the previous 24 hours.

My brother had left the house somewhere between midnight and six a.m. to fight off some Hollow he had sensed, which turned out to be two Arrancar who were after Inoue. Shiro had somehow gotten mixed up in the crazy, psychotic mess and was dragged off to where Aizen was hiding somewhere in Hueco Mundo.

I ground my teeth together in frustration before relaxing my hands, my fingers twitching as the blood began to flow through the appendages again. With a sigh, I brought my hands up to my face, and rubbed my temples soothingly. After a few moments, I allowed myself to fall backward, my head hitting the back of the couch. I ignored the throbbing pain in the back of my skull as I fought back tears of vexation and annoyance.

Shiro, my brother, best friend, and now _lover_, had been taken away from me; just like that. He hadn't even been with me longer then a month and he was already leaving me again. Granted, it wasn't his fault, but it seemed that every time something, or _someone_, good happened, something else had to go and fuck it all up again.

The phone suddenly rang, the sound piercing the thick, silent air and my jumbled thoughts. It startled me and I jumped nearly a foot in the air as the ringing echoed around the empty, dark house. I sat up quickly and glanced through the doorway leading into the kitchen at the phone sitting in it's dock on the counter. I could barely make out the name lit in neon green on the screen. Sighing, I scrubbed my hand through my hair and stood up, padding into the kitchen. Tiredly, I snatched up the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"This is the Kurosaki Residence. How may I help you?" I drowsily recited the usual message into the receiver, crossing my fingers and hoping that nobody needed medical attention. Pops had closed the clinic for the week, but not everyone would get the memo. I just really didn't feel like breaking it to some poor, injured person that I couldn't and wouldn't treat them.

"ICHIIGOOOOOOOOO! IT IS YOUR HANDSOME DADDY!" I winced, yanking the phone away from my nearly bleeding ear. I waited until he stopped yelling and ranting before daring to put the phone anywhere near my ear.

"Pops! You don't have to fucking scream! I can hear your stupid ass well enough!" I heard him whimper and start to cry and I growled, rolling my eyes at his annoying antics. "What the hell did you want? It's already..." I cut myself off, glancing at the wall clock nailed strategically just above the kitchen sink. It read 9:03. I rose my eyebrows. I had been sitting on the couch that long?

"Hey, sorry, Ichi-nii. I asked Dad to call you earlier and ask how you and Shiro had been holding up but I guess he forgot." Yuzu's light chiming voice calmed me and I sucked in a deep breath before letting it slowly. "So how's Shiro? Are you guys getting along?" I froze, back straight as a rod. My hand clenched tight around the counter's edge, my knuckles turning white. I stared blankly at the wood cabinet in front of face, my brown eyes in narrowed slits.

"He..." I swallowed the lump in my throat and fought down salty tears before trying again. "He went back to the States."

"What? Why?" Her panicked tone barely reached my ears as I racked my mind for an answer, before remembering what Shiro had sloppily written on the napkin he strategically placed outside beneath his guitar case.

"He said he really missed all of his old friends. He left a couple of days after you guys left. Shiro wanted me to tell you guys he was sorry about leaving so soon."

"Oh... Well, is he coming back?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked yet." I vaguely heard Yuzu sigh sadly on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, okay... We're coming back tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Sometime in the afternoon. Probably around four, since Karin and I wanted to visit a few places before we headed home." I sighed and leaned against the counter before replying.

"I might not be home then. I was supposed to be hanging out with Rukia."

"Really? Then tell her I said hi!" I smiled softly when she became excited. I propped my elbow onto the counter and leaned back farther.

"I'll make sure to tell her."

"Thanks, Ichi-nii! Bye! Have a good night."

"You too. Bye." _Click_. Slowly, I set the phone back in the dock. The phone chimed, signaling that it was charging. I slumped down and set my elbows on the counter before pressing my face into my hands.

I actually _was _going to see Rukia, but we were going to Urahara's to make plans for retrieving Shiro and Inoue. We had been making plans earlier that evening but Ishida finally spoke up and said he wanted to get home so he could get enough sleep for school tomorrow. We all agreed to meet after school tomorrow, and everyone left besides Renji, who was still staying at Urahara's. Rukia had left last, making sure that Renji was going to be okay with all of his injuries before going to Inoue's empty apartment.

Normally, she stayed there with Inoue while she was stationed here, but the previous night she was called back to Soul Society by Ukitake-san to report all of her findings during her stay here in the Living World. I can't help but wonder what might have happened if she hadn't gone. She too might have been hurt... Or killed. I really hate thinking about it.

My hands fell from my face and I stood up with a sigh. There's no use dwelling on it. I padded out of the room and into the living room. Turning off the television, I threw the remote onto the couch before climbing up the stairs. Entering my room, I yanked off all of my clothes, mostly out of habit, before scrambling into bed. My eyes fell shut immediately due to exhaustion but sleep never came. I tossed and turned in the small bed for several minutes, but I just couldn't get comfortable.

Screaming my frustration into the warm pillow, I finally began to cry. Why couldn't Shiro be here to comfort me? Why did he always have to leave me? It wasn't fair. He left me three years ago and now he was leaving me again! It just wasn't _fair_!

My tears seeped inside of the pillow cover, dampening the fabric. I sniffed and pulled away from the pillow, rubbing away the tears from my eyes. There was no use crying about it then. I wasn't going to be able to sleep in this room without him now, not with his scent all of everything.

Throwing the covers back, I got out of bed and pulled on some pajama pants before going into the hallway. I snatched a blanket out of linen closet and a pillow from the twins' room before making myself somewhat comfortable on the couch. I turned the television back on and settled on watching some re-runs of old cartoons, snuggling up in the soft cushions of the couch. I threw my arms over my pillow and closed my eyes for the little amount of sleep that I could salvage.

**Shiro's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the bright light shining down on my face. I tried to cover my eyes, but leather bands held me back and I groaned in frustration.

_'Not this again...'_ I sighed and settled on closing my eyes again, hoping that whatever was going on was going to end soon. I really wasn't up for dealing with crazy, pink-haired scientists every day or cocky brunettes, if that sick bastard was going to be here too. Hell, I'd rather deal with my _dad _every day for the rest of my life. At least I know how to handle him.

I placed my palms flat against the metal table before taking a deep breath. As I slowly let it out, I felt my body lose all of it's tension. I repeated the process over and over until my body was completely relaxed and limp against the metal surface area. Then, I focused on my hearing, trying to determine where I was or if someone was in the room with me.

I could hear the hustle and bustle of people working in the room adjacent to this one, scraping of chairs and clinking of metal or glass. I took another breath. There was a beeping sound coming from a computer nearby, a sound that vaguely grated on my nerves. Another deep breath. And just barely, I heard a swish of fabric brushing against the ground as someone swiveled in a chair, the back of it slightly hitting the table that had the computer on it. That someone stood up and began to walk towards me, heels clicking softly on the tiled floor. I took another breath and braced myself for the worst.

Someone leaned over me, blocking the glaring, overhead light and my eyes screamed in relief. Ever so slowly, I opened them and blinked at the figure leaning over me. Standing over me was none other then Szayel, who wore a calm grin, his rose hair cascading over his shoulders and hiding his sinister amber orbs. I scowled at him and I saw a flash of white as he smirked at me.

"Shiro-san. It's nice to see that you have awoken."

"And it's real nice ta have ta see yer face th' second I wake up, ya asshole." He ignored me and spun on the heel of his shoe, returning to his desk and allowing the light to wash over my face again. I squinted my eyes, tilting my head to the side to watch him. He gripped the back of the chair and spun the chair around, swiftly sitting down in it. Tapping sounds erupted as he began to type on the computer and the beeping sounds continued in the background.

Sighing, I clenched my eyes shut to keep out the light as he had his fun on the computer. I began to scrape my nails against the table and I vaguely heard him stop typing for a moment before he started again. I smirked and scraped my nails harder, listening as he skipped a beat momentarily in his typing again. Even louder and I heard a clack as either his elbows or his hands hit the keyboard. I heard Szayel grind his teeth together.

"Shiro-san?" I smirked and opened my eyes to look at him, his face in his hands as he rubbed his temples. His elbows were pressing into the keys and he was scowling.

"Yes?" I rolled the word out hard on my tongue and continued the action slowly, watching as his face contorted in anger. Szayel's lips pressed together tightly and he closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. Then, he turned to me with sharp eyes.

"Do you mind stopping, please?" I tilted my head quizzically before purposefully scraping my nails against the cold table once very loud. Szayel twitched in his chair.

"Stopping what?" I asked as innocently as possible, watching in pleasure as the pink-haired bastard clenched his hands around the arms of the rolling chair. He took another deep breath.

"I want you to stop scraping your nails on the table." I scoffed at him and did it anyway. Not even a second later, he had jumped out of his chair and walked over to me, fists clenched in anger. He stood over me and I looked up at him, his face shrouded in darkness.

"Ya know wha' I want, Szayel?" I sneered at him. "I want ta go home ta my brother. I guess neither if us is gettin' wha' we want, huh?" Szayel lips tugged into a frown and he turned away, sitting back down in his chair. The tapping noise started up again and I drummed my fingers against the table. This silence continued for a few more moments before I sighed and spoke up.

"When can I leave?" Szayel spun around and looked at me, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and threw his right leg over his left.

"Well, that depends on what you mean by _'leave', _Shiro-san." I glared at him, my eyes narrowed into slits.

"Since I'm obviously not gettin' home, I think ya know I meant when I could get outta this God damn room, you asshole." Szayel only chuckled at me.

"Do you really want to leave so soon? I've got hundreds more tests I could run, if you'd like to sit through them. It's all for the sake of science, my dear friend." I scoffed when he said friend, but I didn't answer his question, knowing that it would just start a stupid argument. Szayel sighed. "You'll leave whenever I feel like letting you go."

"Wha' th' Hell are these tests fer anyway?" Szayel scowled and surveyed me with sharp, amber eyes.

"I thought I already told you." I snorted at him and closed my eyes, turning my head away. My hair brushed against my neck lightly, sending a tremor down my body.

"Ya did, but I don't understand why you guys would pick me..."

"We saw the damage you can do, and we decided that you would make a great addition."

"Addition ta what? Wha' are ya guys plannin'?" He went silent and I reopened my eyes, looking at him. "Well?"

"...If you really want to know, you will have to ask Aizen-sama." I rose a brow.

"Alright, fine... I'll ask him. Now, do ya think ya could let me go so I can ask him?" Szayel snorted lightly and shook his head with a grin.

"I'll have to wait for orders before I can let you go, Shiro-san."

"...Fuck orders." I growled at him, my teeth bared viciously. His amber eyes flashed in the dim lighting, sending me a challenging message. The inky darkness around us seemed to come closer and I grit my teeth, the sound echoing loud in my ears. "Let. Me. Go."

"Maybe if you're a good little boy, I'll let you play outside with your friends." His voice took on a mocking tone and I snarled at him.

"My, how magnanimous of you." I cruelly mocked him back, my lips contorting into a sneer. Szayel stood up, glaring at me, and stepped forward with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

All of a sudden, the door opened and my eyes flashed to stare at it as it slid open. In walked none other then Aizen. He calmly walked towards me, and I saw Szayel straighten up out of the corner of my eye. I rose an eyebrow at the brunette, my eyes narrowed.

"Well, I see that Shiro-san is finally awake. How are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"I feel fantastic, 'ow 'bout ya?" A cruel smirk slid over his lips but he ignored me and walked around the table, heading towards Szayel.

"How is everything working out, Szayel?" The rose-haired scientist lead the cocky man towards the computer, motioning and talking softly so I could not hear. I really didn't even want to hear in the first place. All that mattered was when I could leave. Or _if _I was leaving.

* * *

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the abrupt ending, but I haven't been able to work on anything lately, so I knew that if I dragged this out any longer, I would get frustrated and scrap this chapter, which would prolong the update times. I'm not really up for writing much lately, and I want to apologize for wanting to half ass this story so much, but I swear I'm not going to give this up until it's done. I love you guys too much, lol. This chapter hasn't been looked over completely, just a few glances so it probably _will_ have some errors. If you notice any, _please_, feel free to point them out. I'm always up for some _creative_ criticism.**

**Much work to do after this, lol, but I thought I'd mention that June 10th was the one year anniversary of Forbidden Love. I didn't think this story would take so long, but it's been so much fun working on it. I really want to thank you all who have been with me this whole time! And even more thanks to the people who are still going to be with this story until it's done! I love you guys :3**

**Love,**

**Sevvy**


	16. I Promise

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 16 - **_**I Promise**_

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Light broke through the curtain's protection and glared into my closed eyes. I grumbled, trying to roll over but yelping when it caused me to slide off the edge of the couch and onto the floor. I moaned and brushed my fingers against my now sore head, wincing when I felt a bump already beginning to form. Scowling, I pulled myself up, the blankets wrapped around my waist nearly causing me to slip again. I yanked them away from my body and threw them onto the surface of the couch before sitting down on it and covering my face with my hands.

For a few minutes, all I did was sit there and think, trying to sort my jumbled thoughts. With a sigh, I finally let go of my head and looked up, my eyes meeting the blank television screen. Fumbling around in the crevices of the couch, I finally fished out the remote, flipping on the television. I surfed through the channels before finally finding a remotely similar show and settling on that. I got up with a yawn, sending my hand through my ruffled locks and heading towards the kitchen.

I scavenged the cupboards, settling on a bag of poptarts before heading back into the living room and sitting back down on the couch. I numbly watched the animations flicker across the screen as I slowly munched on the bland food.

In the back of my head, I knew that I was probably late for school or something but I really couldn't care knowing that my brother was gone. I needed to get him back and fast, or else I would end up going insane. It would be another thing if he had left to go back home of his own choice but knowing that he was stolen by some Espada during the night when I could have saved him was... It sent sharp needles up my spine and nausea formed in the pit of my stomach. I swallowed the lump in my throat before standing up and making my way upstairs to take a shower.

Trudging into the bathroom, I ignored the cold tiles below me and blasted the hot water, barely noticing the hot spray splashing against my face. I didn't even wait to take my clothes, instead just stepping into the slippery tub and ducking my head beneath the mist. My hair plastered against my face and I brushed it away, leaning over to strip off my pajamas. I threw them onto the floor, water splashing all over the bathroom walls. Vaguely, I knew I had forgotten a towel and would probably get water all over the hallway floor, but I couldn't think about anything with the fog covering all my thinking processes.

What felt like hours later, I finally turned off the shower, the water now frigid cold, and stepped out, nearly slipping on a puddle of water. I slowly steadied myself, gathering up my soaking clothes and throwing them into the hamper before heading to my room. I didn't dry myself off, just threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Right at that moment, I heard the doorbell ring. I almost decided not to answer it, thinking it was a customer, but when I heard voices calling out my name, I slowly made my way downstairs, water dripping off my hair and onto the back of my shirt. I shivered, opening the door.

Standing in the doorway was Rukia, her lips drawn into a scowl. Her arms were drawn over her chest and I winced at the glare she was directing at me.

"Do you know what time it is?" I shrugged before stepping aside and letting her in. Her feet pounded against the floor, furious and loud, echoing in the house. I shut the door quietly before moving to sit on the couch. Rukia watched me with sharp eyes and I felt her gaze stab knives into the back of my head. "You didn't come to school today. Why?" I shrugged again and Rukia murmured under her breath, curses spilling from her pursed lips. "Are you going to talk or not?" I didn't answer her, instead leaning over until my hair cascaded over my hunched shoulders and swung in front of my face.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped, the action startling me. It never left as she walked around the couch and sat beside me. For a few moments, we were quiet until Rukia ducked her head, her violet eyes boring into my dull, brown ones. I could barely make out her heart-shaped face, my thoughts still tormenting me.

"Ichigo." I blinked, focusing on her face. "Ichigo, it's going to be alright, okay? We're going to find him and Inoue. We're going to find them and bring them back. Soon, I promise. But you have to promise me one thing. You can't just ignore everyone else. You have to go to school, you have to talk to everyone. People are going to get suspicious. Can you please just promise me that?" I didn't answer her and she frowned, grabbing a hold of my chin with slender, pale fingers. Lifting it up, she stared into my eyes before leaning forward and tightening her grip, urging me to look at her.

"Promise me, Ichigo." I winced at her icy tone and tried to turn away but her fingers held fast. "_Promise_, Ichigo."

"I promise." I finally got out, sounding garbled and low. She heard me though and smiled softly before releasing me to only to draw me into a hug. Her hair brushed against my neck and I shivered before looping my arms around her back.

"It's going to be okay." I nodded when she murmured in my ear before letting her go. She pulled away and gave me a smile before holding out a hand to me. "Let's go to Urahara's so we can make plans to rescue them, okay?" I gave her a small smile before taking her hand and standing up. Rukia carefully lead me out the doors, the sunlight glaring into my eyes as we made our way to Urahara's.

I just hoped she was right.

**Shiro's POV**

Aizen and Szayel spoke for a long time, their voices low. It was nearly impossible to make out what they were saying, only a few words easy to make out. I didn't care enough to listen though as I struggled against the bands around my wrists, grumbles and groans spilling from my lips in frustration. After a few more minutes, Aizen turned around, dark eyes landing on me. I scowled and stilled, glaring at him. A bright gleam shone in his eyes, obvious amusement.

"Don't worry, Shiro-san, you'll be leaving soon." I didn't like the tone his voice had taken and I made it known by growling at him, baring my teeth. He just ignored me and instructed towards Szayel who nodded and turned, his fingers pressing a button near a microphone, which he quietly spoke into. A few seconds later, I heard the distinct sound of the doors opening and watch as three, female servants stepped inside, bowing to Szayel and Aizen both before making their way to the table I lay upon. Two of them, one a tall blonde with dark eyes and another a petite red-head with blue eyes, carefully and methodically undid the leather bands wrapped around my ankles and wrists.

When slender fingers brushed against my bare leg, I finally took notice of the fact that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I scowled, turning my head to glare at Szayel who only smirked back me. The sick fuck. He probably took pleasure from stripping me down, didn't he?

Finally, the straps were undone and I felt gentle, smooth hands carefully lifting my head up from behind, which I figured to be the third servant. The other two swung my legs over the edge and helped me get down from the high ledge. I nearly fell over when my feet hit the floor and I gripped the edge of the metal table, leaning against it for support. Hands reached out and gripped my forearms, steadying me. The third servant disappeared out of the room for a moment, a tall girl with short black hair from what I could see in the dimly lit room, and returned with an armful of cloth. She handed them to me and I realized they were clothes, nearly the same as the ones I had worn before. I stepped into them quickly, yanking the jacket over my shoulders before standing up.

"Take him back to his rooms." The servants nodded when Aizen spoke up and quickly lead me to the door. When it slid open, I blinked, the light burning my eyes. I shut them for a moment and when I reopened them, my eyes had already adjusted. Shocked, I nearly stumbled but a gentle grasp on my wrist urgently tugged my forward, leading me through the busy, hollow-filled room. I suddenly noticed how clear everything was, much sharper then before.

No one said a word as I was lead back to my rooms and I didn't protest when they gently nudged me inside. I made my way over to the bed, climbing on top of it before sitting cross-legged in the middle. The servants were silent as they left, the door making a distinct 'click.' I realized it was the lock but didn't get up to move, instead looking around with my new vision.

Everything was fine until suddenly, my eyes caught sight of the mirror. I did a double-take before crawling to the edge of my bed and staring into it's depths. I couldn't believe what I saw. There, right in the middle of my chest, just below my neck, was a hole. I brushed at it with gentle fingers, shivering at the tingling sensation it brought. I dove my whole hand inside, eyes going wide when the tips of my fingers brushed against the cloth of my jacket.

Quickly, I stood up, running over to the mirror. I yanked off my jacket and spun around, staring at the void where my organs should have been. Reaching my free hand around, I sent it through from behind me, looping my fingers together.

So it really _was _there...

What was going to happen now?

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter Dx But I wrote it in one go, so I guess that figures.**

**Shiro has discovered his hollow hole! It's right where it was when Ichigo became a hollow while fighting Ulquiorra.**

**Rukia is also trying to cheer up Ichigo...**

**What's going to happen to these guys next? Find out in the next chapter of Forbidden Love!**

**This chapter is also dedicated to my friend ****rockangel0606 ****for putting up with me the entire time of my stupid writer's block. I'll work on your request as soon as possible!**

**~Sevvy**


	17. I Thought So

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 17 - **_**I Thought So**_

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

I had absolutely no clue as to what would occur now. I mean, there was a gaping hole in the middle of my chest, overlapping the top of my six-pack and dipping underneath my breasts. It went straight through me in a perfect circle and I could feel the back of my jacket brush against it, making me shiver. The sheer darkness against my pale skin only made it more obvious, but I figured that anyone with a hole in their chest would attract a lot of attention.

Once again, I dipped my fingers inside it's depths, brushing the tips against the almost moist edges. Retracting my fingers, I scrutinized them for a moment before I brushed the pads together, expecting some sort of liquid on them like water, blood, or pus, as disgusting as that was. Although my fingers were utterly dry, I could still feel the tingling sensation inside the void. It spread all over, creeping around the edges, almost tickly as it began to slowly fade away.

I made my way back over to the bed, climbing back on top and leaning against the mountain of pillows set up against the headboard. Making myself comfortable, I slid out of my jacket and tossed it onto the floor before diving my hand back inside. As I focused on the sensations erupting from the newly created cavity, I suddenly realized why it was so addictive to me. Not consciously, of course. I actually had to look down at my billowy pants to finally notice the tent forming. I froze, my fingers curling into a fist as a pulled them out and away, holding it above stomach in an almost offensive manner, nearly glaring at the obvious boner I was now sporting.

Sitting up straighter, I tentatively repeated my actions, noticing how blood rushed downwards. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I peeked towards the door, eyes narrowing at the sight of the metal doorknob before I glanced down at my erection. Raising an eyebrow, I thought to myself, _'what harm will it do?'_ before lifting my hips and shimmying out of my pants. My erection sprung up, curving towards my stomach. Pre-cum spilled out of the tip, splattering onto the lower area of my stomach and I bit my lips as I wrapped my fingers of my free hand around the base. A small, subtle moan fell from my lips as I pumped it once, my fingers twitching inside the sensitive new area.

After taking a deep breath, I jerked my hand again, my fingers spasming inside the dark depths of my void. I started up a slow pace, my mind going blank at the pleasure pulsing through my veins. Tingles, spasms, and chills went up my arched spine, my hips lifting and falling to the rhythm of my pumping hand, my nail curling into the slit. I shuddered, curling up into a ball as I moved faster, pumping, pulling, gripping, brushing, clawing, _everything_. It all drove me closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy.

Thoughts of Ichi invaded my mind suddenly: him smiling at me crookedly; him with his head thrown back as I thrust inside of him; the time when he unknowingly masturbated while I was just outside our door, my name lovingly spilling from his bruised, full lips; Ichi's hips raised high and his back arched into the mattress as I pounded in to him, the backboard driving into the wall over and over to the rhythm of our passionate love-making and his hands twisted up in the sheets as he screamed.

All I could hear was his moans, mewls, keens, wails, and screams in my ear as I whispered his name over and over like a mantra, my hand moving at a nearly inhuman speed and my erection twitching in my tight grip. Unknown to me, tears formed in the corners of my shut eyes, falling and rolling over my cheeks, onto my still tugging hand. It only proceeded to slick up my hand, allowing it to move faster over hot flesh.

With one last tug and a brush of my fingers over an overly sensitive area, I moaned and arched my back hard, spilling my seed into my open palm as I fell over the edge. White clouded my vision, my mouth wide open in a loud moan, nearly identical to Ichi's name. I shuddered as I came down from my high, panting from the effort. I tossed my head back onto the pillow, drawing my hand out of the hole to rest upon my sweat-covered forehead. I covered my eyes and sighed, wiping away the tears.

"Nn... Fuck, Ichi. I miss ya." I carefully sat up, leaning over the edge to snatch up my jacket. I wrapped it around my hand, cleaning the cum off my hands. It felt alien to me, cleaning up all alone when all I ever used to do was clean up Ichi with my tongue, often resulting in another long session of screwing. The thought made me sad and angry and I growled low in my throat, vowing to one day shred Aizen to bits for taking me away from Ichi.

I stripped down and made my way to the closet, tugging on some more casual, black-and-white clothes before bundling up the cum-soaked jacket and pants and looking around my room for a place to put it. I noticed the bathroom and peeked inside, smirking when I found a hamper. I tossed it inside before looking around, taking a good look at the huge bathtub taking up a huge portion of the room.

Taking a bath now would be a good idea before they suddenly dragged me out of my room again and strapped me down to a fucking table. I shivered as I walked across the tiled floor but turned the water on anyway, hot jets of water spilling from the faucet. Slowly, the tub filled up, the large interior making it difficult for the water to fill up quickly.

As the water levels slowly rose, I rummaged around in the cabinets on the opposite side of the bathroom. Finally, I came upon a bottle of shampoo and a matching bottle of conditioner, the labels missing except for the 'shampoo' and 'conditioner' etched into a plastic sticker stretched diagonally across the front. I opened the bottles and took a whiff, smiling at the strawberry scent. Lucky me! I also took a bar of scentless soap and I found a towel on the bottom shelf. I watched as the water levels rose to a decent height and then turned the knobs, only a few droplets coming out of the faucet. Stripping down, I tossed my clothes behind me, landing somewhere on the floor, before I stepped inside. I sighed, the hot water soothing me. Ducking my head beneath the water, I scrubbed at my hair to get it entirely wet. I waited until I was nearly out of breath before coming up, gasping for air as I snatched up the shampoo. I rubbed it into my hair forcefully before rinsing it out and repeating the same process with the conditioner. Leaning against the back of the tub, I closed my eyes and relaxed, the water lapping at my neck soothingly.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, my breathing slowing as the water began to cool.

**Ichigo's POV**

We all sat around the table, cups of tea placed in front of us. Everyone was silent as we thought up ideas to recover Shiro and Orihime. Ishida leaned over the table a little more, his lips pursed in thought as he took a sip of his tea. Chad sat up straight, arms crossed over his chest, his dark hair covering his eyes. Rukia sat beside me, her eyes narrowed and her hair cascading over her hunched shoulders. Her chin was propped up on her clenched fist, her hand wrapped around her elbow. Renji sat on her other side, bruised face scrunched up in the way he does as he thinks. Urahara had made his exit after seating us for unknown reasons but we just ignored it, focusing on the task at hand.

I sat back with a sigh, and several sets of eyes looked up at me. I rose an eyebrow at their expectant glances, shaking my head and scowling when their expressions saddened and they returned back to their previous positions. I sighed again before clearing my throat and nudging Rukia with my elbow. She started, glancing up at me with wide eyes.

"Rukia, what did Ukitake say?" She furrowed her brows, a crease forming between her large, violet eyes.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring the scowl she threw at me.

"When you went to give him your report?" Rukia's lips formed an 'O' and she sat up a little more, her back straight as a rod now.

"Well, I told him what happened and he said to keep this news to ourselves. Ukitake-taicho said that it's highly unlikely that Captain-Commander will allow any of us access to Hueco Mundo, where Aizen is." Everyone sat up straight and looked over at her. She frowned and nodded minutely, shrugging her shoulders lightly. I scowled, a growl tearing out of my throat.

"Figures that Gramps would be so heartless." I spat out, venom laced through my voice. Rukia gave me a sympathetic pat on the back and I took a deep breath, rubbing my face with my hands. "So, what's our plan now then?" Ishida cleared his throat, sitting up straight as he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose so that they lay higher up, blocking any sight of his eyes and making him seem mysterious.

"I do believe that Urahara probably has a plan to get to Hueco Mundo so we should all head there and retrieve your brother, Ichigo," Here, he gave me a nod. "And Inoue-san of course." A slight blush covered his features and I internally smirked.

"Ah, did someone call my name~?" Urahara's sing-song voice rang through-out the room, the devil himself appearing in the doorway, his fan covering his stupid smirk. The green kimono laying over his shoulders fluttered out behind him and his shoes clacked on the floor as he entered the room.

"Yes, Urahara-san. Do you have any way to get us to Hueco Mundo?" Urahara went silent and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes softened, indicating that his smile had faded.

"Oh, yes... I believe I do, Ishida-kun." Ishida nodded at him and pushed his glasses up again.

"I thought so." I sighed for the thousandth time, closing my eyes as Ishida and Urahara talked over the plans to get to Hueco Mundo. I just hoped it would work.

**Shiro's POV**

Blearily, I opened my eyes, yawning and stretching. I blinked a few times and rubbed away the sleep in my eyes, shivering when my wet arms hit the open air. I sat up and pulled the plug out of the drain, wrapping my arms around myself to savor the warmth of my skin.

Finally, I stepped out and let the water drain, wrapping the towel I had gotten around my waist. My wet hair plastered itself against the back of neck and I shivered, brushing it away and sweeping away the droplets laying there. I snatched up the clothes off the floor and tugged them back on before tossing the towel onto the counter and returning to the bedroom. Sleepily, I made my way over to the bed, throwing back the covers before collapsing onto the mattress.

If there really was anything important to worry over, it would have to wait until the morning... Or at least until I woke up. I truly had no sense of time in this God forsaken place.

* * *

**A/N: *le gasp* Another update so soon, Sevvy? We love you! *glomps Sevvy***

**...*cough* Okay no, I doubt that's ever going to happen... I wish it would though D:**

**Anyway, I just felt so bad for updating so late last time that I thought: 'Well, hey, let me make up for it with another chapter!' **

**So here, another chappy! As short as it is -_- And so quickly, too~ Gotta love me, right? I hope so! D:**

**Please please **_**pleaseee **_**review! Sevvy isn't trying to force you to, but Sevvy would greatly appreciate it! She loves them so~**

**With much love,**

**Sevvy**


	18. Common Courtesy

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 18 - Common Courtesy**

**Shiro's POV**

_Knock knock knock_

The loud sound awoke me from my deep sleep and I grumbled, rolling onto my stomach and tugging the thick blankets over my head to block out the incessant banging on the bedroom door. I pushed my face into the soft pillow beneath my head, scowling at how the lack of air made blood pulse in my ears.

"Make it stop, Ichi." I moaned loudly, my hands diving beneath the pillow to press each side against my ears. I sucked in a deep breath and ignored the itching in my throat from breathing in the dust on top of the soft pillow cover.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I whined, pressing my face harder into the pillow and covering my ears with my hands. My fingers turned white from the tight grip around the back of head. I yelled into the pillow, too tired to left my pounding skull.

"Go 'way, Pops! 'M sleepin'" The knocking didn't stop, and this time I heard a foreign voice from outside the door.

"Kurosaki-sama! It's time to wake up. There's an Espada meeting in an hour." _Espada_? What?

Blinking open my eyes, I sat up straight and threw the covers back. My gold eyes narrowed when I saw my surroundings. The monotonous feel of the room reminded me of where I was.

"Excuse my intrusion, Kurosaki-sama! I've been given orders to wake you, make sure you are properly dressed, and escort you to the throne room. You must be there early for Aizen-sama." A young servant entered, already bent over in an apologetic bow. The door slowly shut behind me, closing with a click. Due to his tension, the sound made him jump slightly and he shivered with fear. I leaned down to look at him. His face was covered in a bright red blush that spread over the bridge of his upturned nose, across his high, freckled cheeks, and right up to the tips of his ears. Strawberry blonde locks cascaded over his shoulders, shrouding his dark eyes in shadows.

I yawned and stretched before glancing at him again. He slowly stood up, fidgeting nervously and tugging on a few strands of his long hair. Dark eyes were locked onto me as he peeked through the hair covering his face. Catching his eye, I smirked as he turned red again and stuttered as he swiftly looked down.

"Well?" He jumped, startled. I quirked an eyebrow up. "Ya said you had ta make sure I was dressed. Do I look dressed ta ya?" I gestured with my free hand at my body and chuckled when he shook his head quickly. "Then help me pick somethin' out." I motioned towards the closet and he glanced at it with skittish eyes. I snorted as I climbed of the bed and began to strip off my clothing.

"K-k-kurosaki-sama?" Humming a tune under my breath, I looked up at him noticing how his eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"What, kid?" He blushed and waved his hand at me. I looked down before scrunching up my brow and looking back at him curiously. The kid sighed and spoke up.

"Umm, can't you do that after?"

"Do what?" He gestured towards me wildly, making a sound in his throat. I pursed my lips and tilted my head, waiting for my answer.

"Well... You know..." I chuckled.

"No, I don't. Do ya think ya could _explain_?" The kid looked towards me, locking eyes with mine. I noticed the spreading blush on his face as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"Well, don't you t-think you could... You know, wait u-until you have c-clothes before changing?" I stared at him for a moment before I threw my head back, laughing at his nervousness.

"Yeah, I guess I could." He nodded curtly and thankfully before disappearing into my closet. When he came back out, he had a set of black and white clothes folded neatly in his out-stretched arms. Bowing on one knee, he handed them to me. Frowning, I pushed his folded knee with the flat of my foot. Wobbling, he just barely caught his balance before he fell onto the carpeted floor. I snorted as he looked up at me with wide, scared eyes. As he stood slowly, he brushed dust of his clothing.

"Don't bow."

"But-" I cut him off as I headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Don't. Bow. I'm not yer 'Aizen-sama', kid." I spat out the name, growling low in my throat. I sent him a glare over the corner of my shoulder. He furrowed his brows and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, standing up straight once again.

"Yes, sir." I nodded sharply and closed the bathroom door behind me, changing quickly before emerging once again. The kid was standing by the door, back as straight as a rod and arm held over his chest like a waiter would at a restruant. I sighed before waving my hand at him.

"Where are we goin' again?"

"A-aizen-sama has called on you."

"Oh yeah?" The kid nodded.

"Are you ready then, Kurosaki-sama?"

"Yeah, sure. Go 'head." He almost bowed again in respect but I growled quietly and he caught himself, straightening up and throwing open the door. I followed him down the hallways which were unsually empty. I yawned and stretched, deciding that most of them were probably still sleeping. Large windows allowed sunlight to seep in but it seemed as if the sun was in the same position it had been the last time I had walked down these hallways. I just didn't trust the sense of time here.

We stopped before a pair of large, ceiling-high doors and I recognized them as the doors to the room I had first awoken in. The servant pushed open one door and waved me in. I looked up, spotting Aizen on his throne with ease. The kid slipped past me and bowed before Aizen respectfully.

"Aizen-sama, I've brought Kurosaki-sama like you had asked."

"Thank you, Satoshi-san. You may leave." Satoshi, as I now knew, bowed before exiting, the doors sliding shut behind him. The sound boomed throughout the room and afterword, it was silent for a few, precious moments. Then, I saw Aizen move in his throne out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello there, Shiro-san. Did you sleep well?" His sultry voice echoed in the huge room and I sneered as I walked forward, towards where he was seated. My shoes, a pair of boots that reached to my knees, clicked against the tiled floor, echoing throughout the expansive room. I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared up at him, scowling at him.

"Yes, I slept great, thank ya. 'Ow 'bout you, Aizen-_san_?" I spat out the words like they were poison and watched as his lips curled up into a smirk. The brunette leaned forward, placing his chin on top of his balled up fist.

"I slept wonderfully, thank you for asking."

"Anytime." I waved my hand through the air dismissively, turning away from his grinning face. "Now why th' hell did ya call me 'ere?" He sat up straighter before standing up, walking slowly and purposefully towards me. I stopped. Aizen came up to me, towering over me by a few inches. The grin on his face spread wider, reaching his sparkling eyes. I scowled as his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Well, Shiro-san, I thought it might be common courtesy to show you around."

"Wasn't tha' supposed ta be Grimmy's job?" Aizen chuckled softly as he led me towards the large doors.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I took it into my hands to do it instead. If you want a job done correctly, do it yourself, right?" I gave him a weird look before turning away.

"Sure, whatever." Aizen laughed softly. We walked down the hallway in the opposite direction I came from before coming upon another large set of doors. They opened slowly, revealing a room with a large, long table. A single chair was placed at the opposite end and a bunch of other chairs lined each side. Aizen removed his arm from around my shoulder and strut over to the chair at the end, seating himself. He waved me over and I sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting beside him.

"So, what's th' point of all this? No one is 'ere, ya know." Aizen just grinned at me.

"They'll be here soon, don't worry." I mumbled under my breath as I looked at the doors, watching as they slowly closed once again, "That's not wha' I was worrin' about..."

* * *

**A/N: ****Satoshi-san's name is all thanks to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, who has really been pushing me to finish this and ****a little one-shot I wrote based on Chapter 2, Nursing Back to Health. Feel free to check it out!**

**I apologize for the long break. As I stated in the Author's Note, a lot of things have happened. There will still be a long period of time between updates, but I figured I might as well get this chapter up.**

**Also, to my last two reviewers: BeyondTheBeautiful and Nameless, I really appreciate you sticking up for me against the anonymous review from 'blerp.' It means a lot. :) If there is **_**ANYTHING **_**I can do for you, please just ask.**

**And to all my fans who were so patient with me, I thank you. You guys are the best :)**

**Love,**

**Sevvy.**


	19. Don't Worry, I'll Save You

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 19 - **_**Don't worry, I'll save you.**_

* * *

Shiro sat silently as he waited, gazing at his hand as his fingers rubbed the smooth surface of the table and drew invisible patterns on the long, narrow table. Aizen sat beside him at the head of the table, hands folded neatly on the surface of the table as he stared at the doors across from him. Shiro shivered as he glanced at the man's eyes, seeing a frightening, passionate glint in the cocoa orbs. Something clearly had the man in a good mood and judging by the proud smirk on his face, it was something _very _big. And considering Shiro's situation, he figured it was probably something _very _dangerous.

The albino was so deep in thought that when the doors opened, he jumped in the air, as startled as a doe caught in the headlights of a big car. Golden eyes widened and his head swiveled to watch the Espada enter the room. Only a few of them were familiar; Grimmjow, who had a displeased glare in his eyes and a scowl on his lips, Ulquiorra who was as monotone as ever, and Yammy, who had a sneer on his face. Shiro allowed a small grin to twitch onto his lips when the familiar expression of the blunette reminded him of his twin.

When he remembered that he may never see him again, his eyes fell downcast and the albino's hands continued to make patterns on the table as more people entered the room. There was a total of ten, including the three that he recognized, who sat down around the table, taking their seats quickly and quietly.

"Welcome everyone! Today we are going to skip tea, as we have a new guest, Shiro-san. I have decided to allow you all to get to know him while Gin-san and I make some arrangements."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Everyone answered him monotonously as the brunette stood up and made his way out of the room, a white-haired man with narrowed eyes and a huge grin following behind him. As soon as the huge doors shut, chatter erupted from everyone.

Grimmjow had taken a seat next to Shiro, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Blue eyes glanced over at him and Shiro smirked, watching as the blunette blushed furiously and scowled. Grimmjow leaned forward, sitting up straight and looking around before murmuring to him.

"'Ey." Shiro nodded a reply.

"Mind introducing me to everyone?" Grimmjow half-smirked before nodding. Shiro leaned forward as well, crossing his arms over the table as people began to talk even louder. Grimmjow pointed to the seat across from him, where a tall brunette sat with drowsy, grey eyes, light stubble on his chin and a jaw bone wrapped around his long, tanned neck. His head was on the table with his hair splayed around his face like a lion's mane and drool spilling from his wide open mouth as he snored. Shiro gave him a weird look.

"That's Starrk. 'E's Espada number one." He nodded towards his other side, where a gorgeous blonde sat silently, her nose and mouth covered by her top, and her green eyes stern as she stared straight ahead. Her long, dark arms were crossed over her large chest and Shiro thought with a mental chuckle that she was holding her shirt down. "Harribal. Number three and absolutely gorgeous, but I woul'n't fuck wit' 'er."

Across from her was Yammy and beside him was another dark man, much older with stern eyes and many scars drawn across his face. A crown on the older man's head held back his white locks. "Yammy, number ten and all talk. Don't bother wit' 'im. The other is Baraggan, number two. Borin' as 'ell." Then sat Ulquiorra who glared at them vehemently before looking away again. "That fag 's Ulquiorra. He's been put in charge of tha' girl they brought along wit' ya. He's number four. Not like 'e deserves it... He's also Aizen's toy. Follows his every order."

"Wait, 'e's been put in charge of Inoue?" Grimmjow nodded with a scowl.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be making sure she doesn' 'scape or anythin'. Not like she could, but Aizen still put 'im in charge." Shiro nodded, deep in thought now. Why was Inoue so important? And why did Aizen put someone in charge of her but completely ignored him? What was the brunette thinking?

Grimmjow nodded toward the next person, which was a golden-eyed, dark-skinned man with a bone mohawk and necklace. He had rippling muscles and a hard stare in his eyes, but didn't seem very intimidating to the albino. "That's Zommari and 'e's number seven. Never talked to 'im a day in my life, so I don't know what 'e's like. Doesn't talk to anyone else either so 'e's not much of a bother." Grimmjow scowled as he pointed to the next one, a pink-haired, golden-eyed man with a prominent grin and glasses. His legs were crossed and his gloved hands were tapping the table as he chatted with the man across from him, a tall, lanky man with an eye-patch and long, black hair. The taller male had a toothy grin that reminded Shiro of a piano and a huge hood that was shaped like a spoon. Shiro giggled under his breath at the strange attire.

"The fag is Szayel. He's number eight. Creepy as fuck. The other one is Nnoitra, number five. Nnoitra's okay sometimes..." The last one was a tall one as well, with a long mask that reached from his head to the bottom of his neck. "And that's Aaroniero, number nine."

"Oi, whitey!" Shiro and Grimmjow looked up, Nnoitra smirking at them. Shiro rose a questioning brow. "Why ya here?" Shiro scowled.

"Fuck if I know." Nnoitra smirked.

"So, I hear ya got quite a relationship wit' yer brotha. Mind if I take a test run?" Shiro's vision went red and it took every will in his body not to lash out at the man. Everyone was silent as Shiro took a deep breath to calm himself. The golden-eyed teen looked up with a straight face, a glare in his eyes.

"If ya do, I'll kill ya." Nnoitra just laughed and turned away. Everyone looked at Shiro before returning to their conversations.

* * *

For awhile, everyone just talked or sat there, waiting for the brunette to come back. Then, Grimmjow turned to Shiro.

"'Ey, Shiro, I have a question." Shiro had his chin in his hand and was staring at the floor, counting the tiles for what felt like the thousandth time. He glanced at the blue-haired Espada out of the corner of his eyes, silently telling him to ask away.

"'Ow come you look exactly like Ichigo but I'm not attracted to you?" Everyone froze in the middle of their conversations, glancing back at the pair. Most of them were just as curious. Silence spread throughout the room as Shiro stared at Grimmjow, who blushed lightly in embarrassment. Suddenly, Shiro sighed and the sixth Espada visibly jumped.

"Do I look like I'd let ya stick yer dick up my ass?" Grimmjow shook his head, earning a snort from Nnoitra. Shiro and Grimmjow threw a glare towards him, effectively shutting him up. Shiro turned back to Grimmjow at the same time Grimmjow did and their eyes connected. "An' who's th' one who practically screams 'Fuck me now'?"

"Tch... the brat does." Shiro narrowed his eyes and his back stiffened in anger.

"Tha' brat is my brother." Grimmjow held his hands up defensively as the albino growled at him.

"God damn. Sorry."

"Tch. Forgiven." Shiro turned away, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs. Just then, the doors slammed open and everyone turned to see Aizen enter the room. He sauntered over to his chair and began to speak.

"Alright, now that you guys have gotten to know Shiro-san, I thought I'd let you all know what you've been called for." Everyone looked up, gazing at Aizen as he took his seat once again at the head of the table. In his palm was a round, glowing object, hidden beneath his thin, smooth fingers. A huge grin was on his face and when Shiro noticed the glint in his eye, the albino scowled, sitting farther back in his chair. "My dear Shiro-san, this is the Hogyoku. It is responsible for making Arrancar, which are Hollow that have removed their masks and have gained Shinigami-like powers. Your brother is a Shinigami. All the Espada are the strongest of the Arrancar and are placed in number order of their strength. Today, we will be adding the Cero Espada, the strongest of all the Arrancar."

Shiro raised a brow. "So, yer gonna be showin' me the process?" Aizen smirked and chuckled.

"No, my dear Shiro-san. _You _are going to _be _the process." Shiro's eyes narrowed.

"_Be _the process? Care ta explain?" Aizen's grin widened.

"How about I just show you?" Aizen crooked his finger and Shiro stood up hesitantly, moving to stand beside Aizen, who had stood up as well. As Shiro contemplated his decision, Aizen held up the glowing orb, which glinted even in the darkness. In one smooth movement, Aizen drove his hand into the center of Shiro's chest, tearing the clothing plastered to his chest. Some of the Espada gasped, others made a small noise, and some of them were silent. Shiro's eyes went wide as he bent over due to the force, Aizen's hand still delved deep inside his chest cavity.

Shiro's lips had spread open wide, blood spilling out of his mouth and dripping off his chin to splatter onto the floor as several of his ribs were broken and some of his internal organs were torn apart and damaged. Aizen slowly pulled his arm back out, picking up the Hogyoku before pushing his arm back inside, his fingers searching before placing the octagonal orb right in the center of his chest, where little tendrils began to sprout from the mirrored edges and suction themselves to where ever they could reach, whether it was deep inside a vein or the edges of an organ. Some of the small tubes wrapped around his heart and lungs and a few other laced themselves around his bones. All over his body were small, suction-cupped tentacles that were draining him of blood and replacing it all with a cool, thick poison that burned his body from the inside out.

Aizen removed his hand once more and the wound quickly healed, glowing a bright gold color that shined and shimmered before flickering out in the air. Shiro panted, his pupils pulsing and the veins in his body poking out and changing from a blue to a gold before fading once again. His body seized, trying to reject the Hogyoku's poison as it inhaled his blood and swallowed it, all of the red fluid being sent straight from the tentacles to the center of the Hogyoku. It filled with the liquid, burning a bright red in his chest. His whole body glowed gold as the tentacles returned to the Hogyoku and his blood turned gold in the orb. Then, the Hogyoku settled itself, Shiro's consciousness drifting away. His body plummeted to the floor lifelessly and everything went black.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." Urahara spoke loudly and clearly and then a huge, black cavity opened right before my eyes. I pressed my lips together tightly, my fingers clenching into two, tight fists. I was ready.

Everyone gathered before the Garganta; Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad, and I. All day we had prepared for our journey to save Inoue and my brother and now, finally, we were all set. Urahara gave us a knowing grin and wished us good luck. Then, we stepped forward, on our way. As the darkness engulfed us, I closed my eyes, sending a message to my brother.

_'Don't worry, Shiro. I'll save you.'_

* * *

**A/N: Been working on this the last two days. Glad I can finally get back to my life T_T**

**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately, so please review for me! :D It's encouraging!**

**Love, **

**Sevvy.**


	20. Good Luck

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 20 - **_**Good Luck**_

* * *

The albino's body plummeted to the floor with a loud thud, the sound echoing throughout the silent room. Everyone stared at the twitching body, eyes wide and mouths gaping as the seizing, writhing body finally stilled, limbs twisted in unnatural positions and golden eyes hollow, open wide to stare blankly at the shadowy ceiling. Aizen began to chuckle as he reseated himself at the head of the table, turning the chair to face the all too still body. All the Espada turned to look at Aizen as he laughed. The man's eyes were shining with glee as he stared at Shiro. Or at least what _used_ to be Shiro.

"I think a demonstration is in order." Aizen unsheathed his sword and made a small movement with it, dragging the tip through the air to point at the albino. "Stand." His voice became hollow, sounding a lot like how the golden-eyed boy's used to sound. Immediately, the albino stood, his arms locking in place on either side. Aizen turned to look at the other Espada. "Meet the Cero Espada. Would anyone like to volunteer to fight him?" No one said a word. Aizen sighed. "Fine then. Starrk, you will fight him." The grey-eyed Espada sighed deeply before standing up obediently and walking quietly over to the albino. Starrk turned to Aizen for a command. "You two will fight. The fight is over when one is pinned. Now start."

As Starrk began to step forward, Aizen make a slight movement with his sword. Shiro turned to face Starrk, his limbs loosening from their stiff position at his side as he took an offensive stance. The brunette sighed again before leaping forward, right palm opened wide in an attack. There was a light pressure as he pushed against Shiro's chest, trying to throw him backward. Then, he blinked and Shiro was gone. Grey eyes flew open wide and he stopped, skidding to a halt right where Shiro had been. Everyone was silent as the brunette swiveled, eyes narrowed as he looked for the for kid.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and he spun around quickly, blocking an attack from the hypnotized teen. A punch was thrown towards him and he blocked it with his left arm just as another was thrown at him from the other side. This was halted by his right. Starrk threw out his leg, pressing the heel of his boot into the dead center of the kid's chest. Shiro was propelled backward and the golden-eyed teen skidded to a stop twenty feet away. Starrk didn't even pause before he used sonido to move forward. Just as he reached Shiro, the tips of his fingers brushing against the kid's bloody chest, the teen had disappeared once again. Starrk mumbled under his breath as an arm landed on his shoulder. Without even turning, he snatched up the arm with both hands and tugged, Shiro's nearly limp body soaring over his head. The albino tumbled through the air, stretching out his hand to press against the floor. Blood splattered out of his hand as the skin was torn away by the friction from tiled floor, still flying backward. Finally he came to a screeching halt, his body pressing against the wall.

Starrk's lips pursed in thought. The kid could still bleed. Which meant he wasn't invincible, like Aizen's previous actions had made him believe. So, why was Aizen making Starrk fight Shiro?

Shiro brushed his hand against his side, not even flinching as it caused the fabric of his shirt to press into his wound. Starrk watched the action curiously. The kid definitely could not feel pain or else he'd pay closer attention to his cuts and wounds. Starrk watched curiously as the albino began to walk forward again. Starrk summoned up a cero, the blast being sent straight at the all to quiet teen. Starrk didn't know if this was allowed but he wanted to test how fast Shiro was.

The cero exploded, the blast throwing Starrk back a little. The explosion tore apart parts of the room and rock flew up, basking the floor and other Espada in dust. Coughing erupted but Starrk was silent, eyes trained on the place where Shiro had just been standing. The dust slowly settled and Starrk's eyes narrowed, focusing on the point. When he noticed that there was no body, no ash, nothing at all to determine that the kid had actually, in fact, been there, his eyes widened and he whirled around. Aizen chuckled from his seat at the table.

"Too late." Light weight pressed down on him but he was caught off guard and stumbled under the surprising impact. He fell to the ground, his arms trapped beneath his body. Starrk groaned at the impact, dust flying up and making him clench his eyes shut. Aizen laughed again and he blinked his clenched eyes open, wrestling his arms out from beneath him. Behind him, he could hear the shocked voices of the other Espada. He sighed once again.

"I'm just not the type to do this sort of thing." The grey-eyed Espada mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and laying his head down on top of them.

"Get up." The hollow, spine-tingling voice spilled from Aizen's mouth again and then the weight on his back lifted, the albino moving to stand up beside Aizen. "He isn't very powerful yet, but as you can see he is fairly quick. All of you will be training with him the next few days. Do you all understand?" The usual 'Yes, Aizen-sama' came back and he grinned, very pleased. "Grimmjow, escort Shiro-san to his room." The blunette nodded dazedly, eyes still wide from what had just occurred. "All of you are dismissed." Everyone slowly made their way out, heading back to their previous engagements. "You will follow Grimmjow."

The Sexta stood up and began to exit the room, pausing to wait for the albino to catch up. He was somewhat nervous and anxious so he shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes falling downcast as he led the kid to his room.

They were silent as they walked down the hallway, the only sound being the incessant clicking of their heels on the tiles. Strangely enough, none of the lower-class hollow were roaming around the halls like they usually were. Grimmjow found this intriguing but didn't pursue the idea of searching for the answer later. The blunette knew to leave well enough alone.

When they finally reached Shiro's room, Grimmjow nodded his head towards the albino before making his leave. He didn't even get three paces away before he turned, curious as to way the door hadn't opened yet. He stared at the blank-eyed albino, who hadn't made any movement to go inside. Grimmjow scrunched up his nose, a crease forming between his brows. Was the kid suddenly helpless? He sighed, plowing his hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit before he walked over to the new Espada. Gently, he pushed the albino aside, throwing open the door before shoving the kid inside. The door slammed shut behind them but Grimmjow didn't pay any mind, as he had just noticed the blood dripping on Shiro. Grimmjow grunted in disbelief, wondering how he could have gotten into such a situation.

"Oi, kid, go sit down." The new Espada didn't make any movement and Grimmjow snarled under his breath, pushing Shiro towards the bed and making him sit on the edge. After he was certain the officially helpless boy wouldn't get into any harm, Grimmjow headed into the bathroom, rummaging around in the cabinets. The blue-haired Espada gathered up a handful of bandages, a bottle of something that contained alcohol, and some sort of antibiotic topical cream with a strange name written across the container.

The Sexta headed back into the bedroom, barely noticing his sigh of relief when he saw the albino hadn't moved from the spot. Unceremoniously, he lifted up the albino's arms over his head, tugging off the blood splattered shirt and tossing it to the floor for one of the servants to pick up later. Then, he unscrewed the cap of the bottle and snatched up Shiro's hands, forming the limp hands into a bowl. The Sexta winced when he brushed his calloused fingers over one of the open wounds but when he looked up, Shiro hadn't even blinked.

"Might sting a little..." He mumbled under his breath even though he knew the new Shiro wouldn't care. He poured some of the liquid in and it bubbled over the wounds, the blood mixing in and turning it red. Grimmjow snatched up the shirt off the floor again once the bubbles had disappeared and wiped off the blood and strange liquid before throwing it back to the floor. After he heard it swish to the floor, he rubbed some of the oily cream on the grayish-pink parts of Shiro's sliced open palms before quickly bandaging them.

Grimmjow joined Shiro on the bed, sitting beside him and watched as Shiro's hands slowly fell to his lap. Blue eyes narrowed. How could someone so exciting and intriguing be broken so quickly? He wasn't even sure how it had happened. One minute Shiro had been half-scowling, half-smirking like usual and then the light in the golden eyes had faded, sucked away into the air along with every other exciting part of his personality. It almost pissed Grimmjow off, if he didn't already know he didn't care for the kid.

The blunette ignored the twinge that formed in his chest at that thought and the voice in his head mumbling 'if you didn't care for the kid, why haven't you left yet?'. Grimmjow scratched at his bone jaw habitually before grumbling under his breath. What was he going to do with the kid now? It seemed almost cruel to just leave him sitting there... but it wasn't like he could just sit here all day watching him. Grimmjow sighed and fell back onto the bed, at a loss.

Suddenly, he heard the click of heels from outside the door and the blue-eyed Espada sat up, his gears working in his head. He had an idea. The blunette promptly jumped off the bed, the sudden change of weight making it creak and thump against the wall. Briskly, he crossed the room and threw open the door, startling the servant who had been walking down the hall. Immediately, the young man bowed, his back tense and fists clenched, pressing against his sides. Grimmjow leaned against the doorframe and rose an eyebrow, practically _tasting _the fear that was seemingly rolling off the young servent in waves. The blunette gripped the door tightly, anxious.

"G-good evening, G-grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow snorted and the servant shivered at the sound, hands trembling. The young man's lips twitched as he stopped talking and he spread his hands to press against his hips as he tried to get them to stop moving.

"Whatever. Jus' come 'ere." The servant stood, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his strawberry-blonde curls bouncing at the movement. Bangs slid over his forehead, shrouding his dark eyes with shadows. His high cheeks were covered in freckles and a dark blush smeared over his upturned nose. Nervously, he fiddled with his thumbs, coming over to stand in front of Grimmjow, who easily towered over him. "Got any orders?" The lower-class hollow shook his head anxiously. "Good, then ya can help me out." Grimmjow jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and the kid leaned to the side, noticing the too-still Shiro.

"Shiro-sama..." A strange expression came over his face but Grimmjow ignored it and nodded.

"Look, 'e can't really take care of 'imself an' 'm really busy lately so ya think you can stay 'ere an' make sure 'e sleeps and eats and..." Grimmjow trailed off but the kid understood and nodded, a little half-smile popping up onto his lips as he bowed.

"Of course, Grimmjow-sama." The blue-eyed Espada smirked, pleased, and allowed the kid inside. He turned to leave but stopped just before the door closed and wheeled around, pushing it back open.

"What's yer name, kid?" The kid jumped a little from where he was studying Shiro, thinking that the Sexta had already left. He turned to look up at Grimmjow, fumbling with a loose string on his shirt.

"Sa-satoshi, sir." Grimmjow pursed his lips and nodded, ducking back out silently.

"Good luck, Satoshi." Satoshi smiled his thanks as Grimmjow left. The Sexta allowed the door to slide shut behind him as he headed back to his quarters. Considering Shiro's condition, Satoshi really _would _need some good luck.

The blue-eyed Espada sighed as he walked, staring at his feet. Grimmjow hoped he had made the right decision.

* * *

Five individuals broke through a rift in space, wind swishing by their faces until they landed on a tiled floor. The weight of Zangetsu on Ichigo's back caused him to land first and he nearly stumbled, his feet sliding across the floor. He felt air rush behind him as the rest of them landed beside him. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Renji holding out a hand to him. He took it and stood up, brushing dust off his clothes and helping Rukia up before looking around.

"I was expecting Hueco Mundo to look... I'unno, shittier." He could practically _feel _Rukia rolling her eyes but ignored it. Ishida stepped in front of him when he began to walk away.

"Kurosaki, keep your voice down! You don't want them to hear us, do you?" Ichigo just walked around him, heading down the hallway. "Kurosaki! Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, your voice is pretty loud, too." Renji snorted and headed after Ichigo. Ishida sighed and nodded apologetically before following as well, Chad and Rukia pulling up the rear. They walked for what felt like a long time before Ishida jogged up to Ichigo's side.

"Got a plan, Kurosaki?" Ichigo nodded. Ishida rose a brow in disbelief. "Already?"

"Yeah, how about we capture the first person we see and force them to tell us where Shiro and Inoue are." Ishida scoffed.

"You really think that will actually work?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Why not?" Ishida sighed, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a light. Ishida tapped Ichigo on the shoulder and pointed, using his other hand to push his glasses up his nose. "Oh... perfect." They all picked up the pace, running down the hall and into the portal of light. As they broke through, they clenched their eyes shut, pupils fluctuating at the sudden change of lighting. Ichigo squinted his eyes, hooding them with his hand. He looked around the huge room, sizing up the large columns and tall ceiling. He whistled low under his breath. "Damn." The others nodded, agreeing.

"Oh... Ichigo, look." Rukia came up beside him, pointing across the huge room to a staircase. They began to cross the room quickly when a huge explosion behind them made them flinch. A huge gust of air threw them to the ground and large chunks of rocks flew out from the door they had just come from. Ichigo groaned, rolling onto his back to look at what had caused the outburst.

A huge hollow towered over them, his arms covered in thick, corded muscles that rippled beneath his tight shirt. Mahogany colored hair cascaded over his shoulders, curling around a mask he had donned that shrouded his eyes and forehead. A large grin split across his face when he saw the group moving to sit up on the rubble covered floor. The dust began to settle and all of them turned when they heard the distinct sound of clicking heels. From behind the huge monster, a more slender hollow erupted, a long beak-like mask poking out from his face. One part of his face was uncovered, revealing silver locks that was slicked back beneath the white veil and a blue eye that regarded them icily. His cloak ruffled as he stepped forward, moving closer and closer to them. Ichigo, feeling threatened with battle, began to sit up more, pulling Zangetsu from it's sheath. A small hand rested on his arm, stopping him.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at Ishida who had a strange expression on his face. "Sado and I will handle this. You, Kuchiki, and Abarai will go on." Ichigo was about to argue but Ishida shook his head. "Inoue and your brother are most important thing right now. Go." Ichigo nodded and stood quickly, rushing towards the door. He could hear Rukia and Renji follow him as they headed up the staircase. Ichigo trusted Chad and Ishida to handle this. He wouldn't doubt their abilities, no matter how much he hated leaving them behind.

They would meet up soon. He just knew it.

They _had _to.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another late chapter? D: Gosh Sevvy, you really need to get your gears workin' soon! BUT OH MY GOD! I finally made it to TWENTY chapters! Are any of you as excited as me?**

**I'm SOOOO sorry for the late update. I promised myself last time that I wouldn't wait a month to update and I did it anyway! At this rate, it'll take years to finish this T_T**

**Also, about Aizen's voice... I dunno if I should explain this but I might as well. The reason it is hollow is because he has complete control over Shiro's body. He controls the Hogyoku inside of Shiro's poor body with his zanpoktou and by speaking in the hollow voice Shiro used to have, Shiro's body thinks it's his own and does what it tells him to do.**

**Anyway, I look forward to your thoughts on everything so gar. Please review! It gets me going~**

**Love,**

**Sevvy**


	21. Not Hard To Miss

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 21 - Not Hard To Miss**

* * *

Ichigo saw the top of the staircase appear and upped his pace, beginning to take the rest of the steps two at a time. The remaining steps were easily cleared at his fast pace and the teen jumped off the last steps, straight into pure, white sand. The brown-eyed substitute Shinigami walked forward slowly, staring up with squinted eyes at the sun glaring overhead. He felt sand pelt at his back when Rukia and Renji finally caught up with him and stepped into the sand, their feet sinking in a few feet as the powdery soil protested beneath their feet and shot up in a huge wave. They trudged through, tugging up their pants to avoid the sand seeping inside their clothing, and moved stand beside him as he gazed at the huge world around them. It was barren of life save for the occasional dead tree that sprouted from the powdery sand. The sand was all they could see, stretching on for miles in front of them. Mounds of the soil formed all sizes of hills and as he stepped forward and slipped into a pocket of air beneath him, being dragged down to mid-calf, he lost some of the hope he had. How was he supposed to find his brother if every step took huge bites out of his energy. Ichigo sighed, plopping down in the sand.

"Ichigo? What are you doing?" Ichigo looked up to see Rukia struggling through inches of sand to move beside him. Handfuls of fabric were in her hands, and her violet eyes were clenched to block out flying gusts of sand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Renji messing around with a nearby tree, breaking off the branches like they were nothing. The red-haired Shinigami curiously studied the pieces in his hands as if they were gems, his calloused fingers running over the damaged, grey twigs.

"This is impossible, Rukia. How in the fuck am I supposed to find my brother? Just look at this place. It's bigger then a city!" Rukia rose a brow curiously at his words and sighed, grabbing at his sleve and tugging incessantly.

"Ichigo, get up." A crease formed between the orangette's eyes as he furrowed his brows. Slowly he stood up and Rukia wrapped her arm around his waist, wheeling him around to face the opposite direction. The violet-eyed Shinigami pointed straight ahead. "Look, you dumbass." Right in front of their eyes was a huge castle, the building prominent in the dusty background. Ichigo was silent for a moment before he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh." Rukia rolled her eyes and began to walk, using flashstep every few paces to speed up the process. Renji came up behind the still shocked Ichigo and gave him a teasing punch on the shoulder.

"It's okay, kid. Yer just stressed. 'M sure it's not hard to miss it." Renji's voice began to take on a sarcastic tone and Ichigo rolled his eyes, landing a punch on Renji's arm.

"Shut up, dumbass, and let's go." He chased after the retreating Rukia and ignored the chuckles from Renji.

* * *

Grimmjow awoke with a groan, rolling over onto his side and clenching his eyes shut to the world. His arm wrapped around a pillow as he felt sleep begin to take over. Just as he relaxed into the mattress, a knock on his door made him jump awake. A growl ripped from his throat and quick as a flash, he throw back the covers and crossed the room to the door. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and he just barely restrained his anger, enough to keep himself from ripping the door off it's hinges. The wood creaked in protest beneath the Sexta's fist as he tugged it open. Fury swirled in the depths of his blue eyes as he looked down into a short servant's eyes and snarled ferociously. The sound ripped out of his mouth past his clenched teeth as the servant hastily bowed.

"What the _fuck _do ya want?" The servant straightened up and stepped back with a shudder, sending a wide-eyed glance up at the larger male.

"Er, uhh..." The shorter male stuttered and Grimmjow growled again, leaning down to level out their faces.

"Spit. It. Out." There was a moment of silence before the shorter man nodded and stood up a little straighter. Grimmjow stood up as well, staring down at the Arrancar.

"T-there's a m-meeting in a half hour." Grimmjow sighed and nodded, spinning around and shutting the door, not caring if it happened to be slammed in the smaller Arrancar's face. The anger from being awoken so early was already starting to slowly fade away, but he didn't care for the pathetic minion so he didn't regret it anyway.

After taking a shower, he got dressed slowly, trying to burn off as much time as he could. Although he hated the meetings with a passion, it was better then sitting around doing nothing like he usually did. Aizen hadn't gotten the time to discover anything to amuse the Espada so they usually just wandered around for something to do. Finally, after burning off twenty minutes, the Espada left his room, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his uniform as he headed towards the meeting room.

Halfway there, Grimmjow passed Shiro's room. The Sexta hesitated as he passed the door, his booted foot stopping midstep. Nervously, he looked around for anyone who might be watching before heading over to the large set of doors, pushing one open slowly. As he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the absence of the pale kid. The cerulean-eyed Espada began to panic when he noticed the servant -Satoshi, he remembered vaguely- from yesterday asleep on a couch in the corner of the room. The door swung shut with a bang behind him as he walked over, jerking the Arrancar's shoulders to wake him.

Dark eyes slowly blinked open and Satoshi yawned, stretching his arms high over his head. As he sat up, rubbing his eyes, Grimmjow growled and then Satoshi jumped, looking up with wide eyes. When he saw the Sexta, he startled again, jumping this time to his feet. The dark-eyed Arrancar began to stutter before finally choking out: "G-grimmjow-sama!" Grimmjow's teeth began to grind in anger and he repressed the urge to just wrap his hands around that thin neck and strangle the incompetent Arrancar.

"Where's Shiro?" Satoshi froze, his hands still in the air from where he had been trying to defend himself from the Sexta's anger.

"Oh, he's, uhh... Sleeping?" Grimmjow spun around and noticed the lump in the bed. He barely noticed the relieved sigh spilling from both his and Satoshi's lips. Slowly, Grimmjow walked over, pulling back the covers slightly to reveal Shiro's sleeping body. His once-golden eyes were closed shut to the world, and his breathing was slowed, so Grimmjow figured that the albino was sleeping, or at least a form of resting. Good. The albino really needed it after all that had happened the past few days.

Vaguely, he wondered how Ulquiorra was faring with that orange-haired chick, before pushing the thought away into the back of his mind. The Sexta replaced the covers and turned to Satoshi, thanking him before leaving again and heading to the meeting room again.

When he reached his destination, he noticed the doors were shut and cursed under his breath. He was late. Again. The cerulean-eyed Espada could tell that Aizen would not be happy. With a deep breath, he pushed open the doors, met with the sight of everyone turning to stare at him.

"Ah, Grimmjow, it's so nice of you to finally join us." Grimmjow let the doors slide shut behind him and headed over to the table, taking his place in the seat furthest from the man now staring at him from the head of the table. "Well, now that everyone is here, we can finally begin the meeting. Kaname, the projection please."

Out of the corner of his blue eyes, Grimmjow saw Kaname pull a lever, and a large column of blue-yellow light shone up from the center of the table. It burned brightly up towards the ceiling and the light begin to swirl, flowing into an image. The Espada sitting around the table leaned forward, gazing curiosuly at the image of three Shinigami running through the sand just outside the castle.

"These three are intruders, along with another two currently in a battle with two of our army. Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow sat up straight, his back stiffening at the latter name. His eyes widened as he glared at the sight, missing the look Aizen sent towards him as the brunette took a sip of tea. A voice spoke up.

"These are our enemies?" Every turned to see Aaroniero speaking. Barragan grunted in agreement.

"They are just children. What are thinking trying to attack?" The others joined in, agreeing with him. Aizen chuckled, setting down the mug in his hand.

"Do not underestimate them. They humans were known as Ryoka in Soul Society when the four of them invaded and went up against the Gotei 13. They have come to save their friend, Inoue Orihime, and Ichigo's brother, our newest Espada number." Grimmjow froze at the words, just vaguely hearing a spat begin to break out between Nnoitra and Hallibel.

Suddenly he stood up, the chair he sat in screeching across the tiles as it was pushed back. Something in him told him he needed to talk to that Kurosaki kid. Maybe warn him about his brother. He didn't know. All Grimmjow knew was that something was wrong with those twins and he wanted to find out what it was.

As he passed by Kaname, the darker man spoke up, not even turning to face him as he retreated.

"Where do you think you are going?" Grimmjow finally stopped a few paces away, glaring at the blind man out of the corner of his narrowed eyes. Without a pause, he replied, even if he knew it might not be true.

"I'm goin' ta fight 'em. Better to get rid of 'em before they cause too much trouble, right?" The words came out in a cocky tone and Grimmjow threw the still man a cocky sneer. Kaname still hadn't moved, staring straight forward to where the table was in the center of the room. Grimmjow could feel the stares on the back of his neck from the other Espada and he repressed a shiver.

"Aizen hasn't issued any orders for us. Sit." Grimmjow's smirk disappeared and he growled in anger, turning to glare at Kaname, his fingers curling into tight fists as he snarled through his clenched teeth.

"I'm doin' this fer Aizen's sake!" Kaname didn't reply, but his lips moved silently in thought as he tried to decide whether to reply or wait for Aizen to speak for himself. Finally, the brunette did speak, his voice cold and emotionless as he called out Grimmjow's name. A clang indicated that the man had gone back to sipping his tea, waiting for the man to reply. The cerulean-eyed Espada turned, glaring viciously at the back of the white throne at the head of the table. He wished he could just rip through the stone chair and strangle the brunette until he begged for mercy.

"Yes?" Grimmjow scowled, knowing very well the calm smile that was now twitching up over the brunette's thin lips.

"I'm very pleased that you want to act on my behalf but..." There was a pause here in the sentence as Aizen took another sip, indicated by the clang of the teacup being placed back on the plate. "I wasn't done speaking. Please return to your seat." The blue-eyed Espada didn't reply, still staring venomously at the back of the chair. Aizen had leaned to the side, revealing half of his face as he waited for Grimmjow to answer. The Sexta could see the twitch of the man's lips as he spoke again. "What's wrong?" Grimmjow still didn't reply, his face devoid of emotion. "I can't hear you, Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow blinked at the name, opening his mouth to finally speak when Aizen's reiatsu spiked and sent the Sexta to his knees. The cerulean-eyed man choked out screams as he gasped for air, the pressure pounding on his back. He was still, completely helpless to the other male as he slowly weakened, crouching low to the floor.

Then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared and Grimmjow turned away from the prying eyes to catch his breath. Everyone was silent and the only sounds were the pants escaping the Sexta's lips. "Ah, you seem to understand, Grimmjow." Aizen sent the kneeling Espada a glance that he couldn't see, but feel, and then turned to face the other Espada members. "As all of you can see, these are our enemies. They will not be underestimated, but do not worry about them either. All of you may return to your rooms and continue about your daily business." Grimmjow began to rise, glaring through narrowed eyes and panting through clenched teeth. "We will just wait for our enemies to arrive. Don't be afraid, for as long as you stand by me, nothing will stop us."

With that, Aizen dismissed the Espada and they left the room, mumbling to each other about the meeting's events. Grimmjow slowly stood, the world swimming in his eyes and limped over to the door, leaving before Aizen could talk to him, as he usually did.

One day. One day, he would kill that fucking bastard.

* * *

**A/N: My chapters are so short now! Once I finish this story, I'll probably go back and edit it to make it longer like I did for the earlier chapters, but for now, you'll ust have to deal with this crappy version :P**

**I hope you guys enjoy this. _Please_ review and tell me what you think! It makes me happy ^^**

**Love,**

**Sevvy**


	22. I'm Coming To Get You

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 22 - I'm Coming To Get You**

* * *

Tiny grains of sand flew up under the Shinigamis' flat-bottomed sandals, sending whirlpools of the dust into the air. The pools swirled around in lopsided ovals before the currents of the wind took over, pelting it towards the Shinigamis' vulnerable faces. The three friends clenched their eyes shut, still running forward despite their onslaught. A sigh fell from full lips and the orange-haired Shinigami slowed his pace to a standstill, trying to catch his breath as brown eyes gazed up at the castle before them. The other two Shinigami slowly came to a stop, the red-haired Renji moving to lean against one of the fragile trees. Rukia followed suit, squatting down on the ground and sending yet another tornado of sand up into the sky. Ichigo trudged over to her slowly and sat down beside her.

"I don't know about you, but it feels like we aren't getting any closer to it." Rukia looked over at him before directing her gaze at the stony building they were heading for. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips in thought. Suddenly, she sat up and her eyes widened marginally.

"I think you're right, Ichigo." Renji growled in anger, startling the two.

"Ya mean afta all this runnin', it was all fer nothin'?" Ichigo shrugged half-heartedly, worried that he would never save Shiro and Inoue. Rukia stood, stepping away from Ichigo to brush the dirt off of her flimsy clothing. Renji began to grumble under his breath and Ichigo's lip fell into his mouth to be gnawed on thoughtfully.

"What do we do?" Rukia's voice interrupted Ichigo's anxious thoughts and he pushed them away violently towards the back of his head before standing up and moving beside her.

"I have no idea." Ichigo gazed at the huge building before a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye. Turning, he saw a lizard with a little hollow mask slowly creep out from behind a rock. "Look." Rukia and Renji turned, staring at the little creature as it took a quick look around before burrowing into a sand dune. Ichigo crouched down, looking at the fluctuating sand as the creature went deeper. "When I came here, I thought it would be a place of death, but they have little animals here, too... Wait. Don't hollow have to eat human souls? What do these guys eat?"

"Hueco Mundo, like Soul Society, has a high concentration of spirit particles. They can get energy just by breathing." Ichigo nodded, watching as another little lizard crawled around, sniffing at him and Rukia before dashing away. "It was like when you saved me. Just be being in Soul Society, I could regain my powers due to all the spirit particles." Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad I met you, Rukia." Round, violet eyes turned to him, sparkling with happiness. She gave him a light punch on the shoulder, knocking him off balance and making him fall into the sand. As the dust cleared away, he could see her grin.

"I'm glad I met you, too."

"I hate ta break up yer little moment guys, but we need ta be careful. Remember, we're in their territory. Not only are we enemies, but we're food, too." Ichigo looked up at him, ignoring the first comment as he rose.

"Renji's right. Let's get going." They all stood and stretched, about to head off when they heard a crash nearby. Gasping in surprise, they turned to see a giant worm writhe as it bursted from the sand. Just behind it, two strange looking hollow leaped over a hill, following it. Ichigo was distracted from this when he heard a cry and saw a glimmer of green. A small child in a ratty old cloak was running, tears pouring from her eyes and rolling down her face. Loud sobs fell from her chapped lips. He gasped again and stepped towards the scene, snatching Zangetsu off his back.

"Let's save her!" Ichigo didn't wait for Rukia and Renji's consent and leaped forward, swinging his blade into the stomach of a larger hollow. It went flying back into a sand dune a few feet away and Ichigo saw Rukia and Renji go after the giant worm and smaller hollow behind him.

"Wait! Stop it! Wha' did Nel's fwiend ever do to ya?" Ichigo turned to see the little child screaming at them from a few yards away. She pulled down the hood, revealing green curls and a bone mask.

"A... hollow?" The three Shinigami released the other hollow and they all fell into a protective stance behind the tiny child. She bowed before them and the others followed as she began to apologize.

"Nel's really sworry. Nel never thought 'eternal tag' would make people think da wong thing!" Ichigo cocked his head in confusion.

"Endless tag?" Nel nodded her head furiously.

"Yep! Bwecause there's nothin' fun ta do here!" Ichigo shook his head, still staring at the four.

"But... You were just crying!" Nel giggled and looked up at Ichigo with a big grin.

"Tha's bwecause Nel is a swerious maso-kiss so not crying is no fun!" Ichigo growled and glared at the other hollow.

"What the fuck are you teaching this kid?" Rukia pushed past him with a scowl, crouching before the small Nel. Violet eyes lit up with a small as Rukia spoke to the little girl.

"Nel is your name?" Nel nodded and grinned a toothy smile. Nel gestured towards the two hollow beside her. The smaller one bowed when she gestured towards him. "Dis is Pesche, Nel's bwother. And dat's Dondo Chakka. He's Nel's bwother, too!" Then they all stood abruptly and gestured to the large worm behind them.

"This is our pet, Bawabawa!" They all waved largely at grinning worm and smirked back at the three Shinigami.

"Hold on! Arrancar have families and pets?" Ichigo spoke up, pushing forward past Rukia to stare at them in confusion. Nel pouted, sticking out her lower lip in anger.

"You meanie head! 'Course we do!" The others nodded behind her.

"I met her by chance and thought she was adorable so I became her brother, dontcha know?" Pesche nodded in agreement beside Dondo Chakka.

"That means you aren't siblings at all..." It went silent and then they began to scream at him, all at once.

"D-den what are we?" Tears begin to spill from all of their eyes and, taken aback, the three Shinigami backed up.

"We're not siblings?" The screaming went on before Ichigo hushed them with an apology and said he was wrong. Rukia and Renji gazed at him out of the corner of their eyes and he shrugged in confusion. The others finally calmed. Nel waddled foward a little and tugged on Ichigo's billowy pants. "Dees make ya look kinda like a Shinigami!" Ichigo frowned.

"We are Shinigami. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, a subsitute Shinigami, and that's Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji." Nel trembled and stumbled backwards before pointing at the three with a chubby pointer finger.

"Yer bwad guys!" Dondo Chakka and Pesche began to freak out behind her, mumbling loudly and quickly so their words were indecipherable. Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"You didn't know we were Shinigami?" Nel pouted angrily.

"Ya didn't tell us! Ya really are bwad guys!" Nel spun around to face the others and began to scream along with them. "Dey're gonna kill us!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no. We're not going to kill you." Nel spun around to face Ichigo, her large eyes even wider in her confusion.

"W-weally?" Ichigo nodded slowly and smiled. Nel stared at him for a moment. "Well... Den I gwess we'll twake ya to Las Noches!' The green-haired child grinned toothily.

* * *

Riding on the back of Bawabawa wasn't exactly what the three Shinigami were expecting. They climbed aboard anyway and soon found themselves heading towards Las Noches at a reasonable pace. Nel had hurridly crawled into Ichigo's lap once he sat down and Rukia and Renji had begun to chat quietly about what they expected to come. The other two hollow sat beside each other a little ways behind them, murmuring to each other softly every once-in-awhile. It was all together a very peaceful trip, but one that would surely lead them to a very violent battle.

All the quiet had allowed Ichigo to drift off sleepily and he began to daydream. The orange-haired substitute Shinigami thought about what he had said to the Hollow earlier. 'That means you aren't siblings at all.' Ichigo squirmed when he remembered something similar that had happened once when he was younger.

**Flashback**

Shiro often got into fights when they were little. The albino would come up with a broken nose, bruised fists, black eyes, scraped palms and knees, and occasionally a few cracked ribs. Luckily enough, Ichigo worked enough in the clinic with his dad to know how to deal with things like that and the orange-haired child would quickly patch him up before their parents could see. Ichigo didn't like Shiro fighting alone, but when he brought the idea of joining the albino, his twin insisted that if Ichigo saw him fighting, Ichigo should immediately leave. Ichigo would begin to argue but Shiro would quickly remind him that he needed a nurse to patch him up. Ichigo would smile and giggle before nodding and giving in.

Everything was fine for awhile until one night when Shiro and Ichigo were walking home from school. Shiro wasn't usually bothered on the way home. The kids who picked fights with him would usually ride the city bus or get stuck in after-school detention. That day, however, a few of them decided to have a sleepover and walked home instead.

Shiro and Ichigo were chatting, walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand. They were giggling at something Shiro had said when one of the bigger kids spotted them and nudged his pals with a sharp elbow. The crack of their knuckles as they headed over was what distracted Shiro and he spun around to face the advancing trio. A snarl ripped out of Shiro's throat and he prepared to beat the shit out of the kids when he felt Ichigo's hand in his, gripping a little tighter when the orange-haired child noticed the others. Shiro's eyes slipped away from the black eyes that still hadn't healed from the last fight and down to his twin beside him. Shiro knew he couldn't fight with Ichigo there. Something would go wrong and he wouldn't be able to save his brother.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Two little fags enjoying a little walk." Ichigo scowled but it looked more like a pout. His mouth opened in a reply but Shiro hushed him with a quick squeeze around his fingers and a side glance out of the corner of his narrowed eyes. "Ya gonna talk, ya little bitch?" The last word was accented with a tap on Shiro's nose. Gold eyes crossed to stare at the offending finger before turning up to glare at the bastard before them.

"I ain't got time fer ya shitheads today so fuck off." Dark eyes narrowed into a squint as the alpha male leaned down to stare at the albino.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya deaf now, too, stupid?" A rough growl fell out of the boy's mouth and he lunged out with a fist, just clipping the side of Shiro's cheek with a silver studded ring. The albino flinched. Quickly, he spun around again and shoved Ichigo away. "Run, Ichi!" The brown-eyed child reluctantly nodded before sprinting away, Shiro chasing after him until a mammoth hand reached out and snatched up the back of his sweatshirt.

"Not so fast, whitey." Shiro yelled out when he felt something sharp prod at his shoulder.

"Ichi! Wait!" A 'schwip' echoed through the air when it slipped down quickly, cutting away at the gray fabric and revealing the pale skin beneath. A twinge of pain ripped up his back when he felt the knife dig into his skin. "Ichi... Ichi... No!" Chuckles behind him and another slash. Two swipes and his struggling began to weaken. The loss of blood took it's effect and he began to lose his strength. The slicing just continued until he fell limp in the boy's arms. Black began to flood into his eyes as the pain began to ebb away. He called out one last time, "Ichi." Then, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Ichigo ran, his feet pounding on the pavement. Adrenaline rushed through his body, making his short legs stretch farther, his slow arms pump faster, and his usually calm heart beat stronger. Shiro had told him to run, so he did. Ichigo had thought Shiro was right behind him until he heard his name being called. The brown-eyed boy's pace faltered and he was about to stop but his mind told him to just _keep going. You'll be safe if you keep running._

Tears welled up in his eyes before slipping out. The sound of his feet hitting concrete echoed as he blindly ran home. _Yes, home. Home is safe, Ichi. Leave Shiro. _Ichigo obeyed the commanding words, running faster and faster until he saw the familiar doorstep. The orange-haired child leaped up the steps as swiftly as he could. Ichigo stopped on the top stair, pressing his palms to his knees for balance as he tried to catch his retreating breath. _You're safe now._

Ichigo looked up when he heard the voice again. The orange-haired boy looked at the door in front of him. Suddenly, it hit him. He couldn't go inside. No... He left his brother, his twin... He left _Shiro_. If Ichigo went inside now, mommy and daddy wouldn't forgive him. No, he had to go get Shiro.

Spinning around on the balls of his feet, he leaped down the steps again and began to make his trek back to where he had left Shiro.

After walking around for a few minutes, he realized that it was way easier to find the way home then it was to find his way back to Shiro. Ichigo's heart began to thud with worry and fear when a few minutes became twenty minutes and then half an hour. The sun was just beginning to dip over the horizon, sending brilliant purple, pink, and oranges hues into the sky, when Ichigo heard a soft murmur come out of a nearby alleyway.

Startled, he began to jog away when he heard the sound again and listened as it formed into a groan of pain. Ichigo inched back over, peering into the dark cavern of the alley. Shadows danced on the walls and he contemplated just leaving. Then, a shimmer of white shone out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he crept inside, looking around for anything suspicious.

"Sh-shiro?" Ichigo hiccuped out a sob as his heart began to dance a little jig. "Are... you there?"

"Ichi?" Ichigo jumped when he heard the voice and ran over to where the voice originated behind a dumpster. The orangette pushed aside a few black trash bags that had missed the dumpster and crumpled to the ground beside his twin.

"Shiro! I've looked everywhere for you!" Gold eyes slid up to glare at him vehemently.

"Go away!" Ichigo recoiled from Shiro's outburst.

"W-what? Why?" Shiro's pupils fluctuated strangely and he groaned in pain again before shoving at Ichigo.

"Ya left me! Ya aren't my brother!" Ichigo let himself be pushed a second time, falling back onto the dirty floor. A few silent moments passed and Ichigo still hadn't moved. Shiro turned to glare at him again, hands clenched into tight fists. "Well? Why haven' ya left ye-" The albino paused when he saw the glimmer of tears as they spilled out of brown eyes.

"I'm n-not your br-brother?" Ichigo began to curl into himself and rubbed at his eyes with balled fists as he sobbed. Shiro swallowed hard.

"N-no-" Ichigo cut him off with a particularly loud sob. Shiro sighed and reached out, wrapping his arms around Ichigo. The orangette struggled for only a moment before giving into Shiro's insistent grasp and allowing himself to be tugged into a bleeding chest. "Ichi... I didn' mean it. Yer my brother no matter wha', okay?" Ichigo nodded silently. "Good, now help me up." The orangette hiccuped one last time before standing and pulling Shiro up. The albino stumbled so Ichigo swiftly wrapped a protective arm around him. Slowly, they made their way home together.

**Flashback End**

Ichigo sighed softly as he remembered that day. Of course they had gotten home late and were caught by Mom and Pops. Mom had immediately wrapped her arms around them while Pops stared at them with wide, startled eyes. Shiro had lost consciousness soon after and so they had patched Shiro up together while Ichigo waited with Yuzu and Karin in the kitchen. An argument had broken out about what to do about Shiro's behavior.

Ichigo couldn't really remember what had been the conclusion, but once Mom and Pops had said he could see Shiro, the orangette ran to Shiro and wouldn't leave his side until a pair of gold eyes had opened up like a fresh spring blossom. Shiro healed fairly quickly so they were up and about not even a week after the incident.

Ichigo carded fingers through his hair habitually. Brown eyes peered up at the castle before him. The castle that Shiro was in. Shiro and him had been through a lot. Ichigo vowed he would save his brother no matter what.

With that resolve, he sat up a bit straighter, eyes hard with determination. _That's right, Shiro. I'm coming to get you again._

* * *

**A/N: Why do my chapter endings suck so bad.**

**Also please read this:**

**I'm really, **_**really **_**sorry about my late update. I'm just.. It's hard for me to finish this. I almost don't want to. Don't worry though, I won't give up on this. I'm a really OCD kind of girl. Everything must be finished D: But, this means from now on, my shitty updates will probably be even worse. I'm really sorry.**

**also, minecraft is distracting**

**Love,**

**Sevvy.**


	23. Let's Break Down The Wall

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 23 - _Let's Break Down The Wall_**

* * *

Bawabawa slid through the sand with the group on his back, bringing them ever closer to the huge building called Las Noches. Despite the huge clouds of sand flowing around them, the gray walls grew higher and higher into the dark sky and loomed over them forebodingly. Ichigo stared blankly at the castle while his thoughts ran rampant. The substitute Shinigami swallowed, somehow feeling determined yet still terrified. Despite what some may think, Ichigo wasn't stupid. He knew there was a reason Aizen took Shiro and Inoue. However, he didn't know what that reason was. Before the teen could give it any more thought, he felt Rukia's hand fall onto his shoulder. The action interrupted his thoughts. Ichigo turned to see the violet-eyed girl give him a solemn smile and nod her head. Ichigo's lips twitched up into a small grin in return and he turned away, allowing her comforting presence to calm him.

It wasn't too much later when Bawabawa finally came to a halt in front of the huge castle. Grains of sand flew up around them, blinding them for a moment and making Ichigo rub at his eyes to clear his vision. The substitute Shinigami sucked in a deep breath to calm himself when the dust finally settled. However, as the orange-haired teen let out the breath, he could still feel his heart flutter inside his chest. His fingers trembled as he snatched up a handful of his kosode (1). He gripped it tight in his palm as he slid off the giant worm. Rukia and Renji followed quickly behind him, landing beside him. Then, they stared up at the huge castle.

"What's the plan?" Rukia asked after a long silence. Ichigo finally moved, shrugging at her question. Ichigo released the patch of cloth and allowed his hands fall to his sides, his fingers now cramped. Renji growled softly, eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"We've gotten this far, an' we ain't gotta plan?" Ichigo sighed and shook his head. The wine-eyed Shinigami just scowled and unsheathed his zanpaktou. "Well, I jus' got one, so help me out." Ichigo looked at him in confusion but pulled Zangetsu off his back and watched as Rukia did the same.

"What are we doing?" Renji only smirked and released his Shikai. The zanpaktou transformed into the segmented blade they all knew. Rukia copied him, snow surrounding her zanpaktou. The flakes disappeared with a flick of her now snow-white blade. Renji swung his blade towards the wall before them.

"Let's break down the wall." Ichigo and Rukia shared a look and rolled their eyes. Of course he would resort to aggression. Ichigo sighed and stepped forward beside Renji.

"Alright." When Rukia turned to Ichigo in confusion, he shrugged with a half-grin. "It can't hurt to try." Renji and Ichigo looked at her. Finally, she nodded and held out her sword as she moved into a more aggressive stance. With that being said, they swung their blades back, and with one final look, they lunged.

* * *

Stone wall cracked beneath the three blades. The walls screeched in protest but they fell without any other warning, chunks of rock spilling over the tiled floor. A huge cloud of dust blew out over the three Shinigami to blind them and send them into coughing fits. As it cleared, they pushed through the newly formed hole into the building. Nervous hollow followed behind them. Nel pushed her thumb into her mouth for comfort and hid behind Dondo Chakka and Pesche as they entered.

"Are you sure dis is a good idea?" Nel's head peeped out from behind the tense frame of Pesche, her huge eyes wide with fear and what may have been a little curiosity. Ichigo waved his hand in dismissal to quiet her and then peered around either side of the hole to look down the hallways. Fortunately, they were all empty. Unfortunately, Ichigo had no clue as to which one of the hallways they should head down. The orangette carefully maneuvered through the rubble, kicking away a few stray pieces of rock before jumping down from the mess onto the floor.

Ichigo winced when the sound of his fall echoed throughout the building. Rukia sighed behind him, leaping down as well. However, she landed lightly and there was no sound to signal her fall. She shook her head at him before stepping away to look down the hallways as well. Renji joined them, silent as a mouse. Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"Where we headin' next?" Renji spoke up beside him, voice quiet to prevent any 'visitors.' Ichigo shrugged. Rukia turned to face the two boys, eyebrows furrowed. Renji looked at her, head cocked to the side in question. The violet-eyed Shinigami shrugged as well. Renji growled furiously. "Do we ever 'ave a plan?" Ichigo chuckled and shook his head in answer.

"Apparently not." Renji sighed in defeat, scratching the back of his head before looking around at his surroundings. Ichigo pursed his lips in thought. What could they do? They could randomly choose a hallway to head down, the three of them together. But if it was the wrong way, they would be wasting precious time that they would never get back. However, if they spilt up, they could run into something they couldn't handle. The other two people would never know. Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Let's spilt up." Renji and Rukia faced him, shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" Ichigo sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"We need to split up." Renji stepped forward, grabbing the substitute Shinigami's shoulder and tugging the teen towards him. Ichigo stared up into Renji's wine eyes. They were silent, Renji searching his eyes for something the Ichigo would never know. The orangette himself saw something familiar in Renji's eyes, something his couldn't place. Finally, Renji spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Renji whispered huskily, so only Ichigo could hear. Ichigo shivered with a tingling sensation burned up his spine. He hissed as he sucked in a breath, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Do you have a better idea?" The sarcastic remark held no venom behind it. Renji half-smirked but finally released the the younger male.

"We're gonna spilt up." Rukia rose a thin brow. There was a knowing look in her eyes when the black-haired woman turned to Ichigo.

"Alright, I'll go down here." Rukia nodded towards the hallway closest to her. Renji jabbed a thumb towards the one opposite of her.

"Yeah, an' I'll take this one." Ichigo let a small smile slide onto his face. Then, he reach out and pulled the other two closer to him. Ichigo stuck out his hand. They both looked at it before placing their own hands on top.

"Let's go." They three nodded before flash-stepping away.

* * *

Nel watched the whole thing, from the muttered conversation to the little scene with Ichigo and Renji. Then, she watch as the three dashed away, leaving behind her, Pesche, and Dondo Chakka. Fat tears welled up in her eyes. Nel's tiny bottom lip began to tremble. Then, her mouth opened and she let out a loud sob. Before Dondo Chakka and Pesche could even react, she was running after Ichigo. The little girl quickly disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel, her cries slowly fading away.

"We gotta go after her, dontcha know?" Pesche grinned and nodded in agreement. The lithe hollow spun on his heel before he ran down another tunnel. Before Dondo Chakka could stop Pesche, the smaller hollow had disappeared. Dondo Chakka muttered to himself under his breath. "That's the wrong way, dontcha know?" Instead of chasing the other hollow, he turned down the other one. "Time to get Nel, dontcha know?"

* * *

Ichigo slid to a halt, pausing at another fork in the hallway. The brown-eyed male grumbled under his breath and bounced on his heels anxiously before making a split-second decision and heading down the left tunnel. Fortunately, there were lights down these hallways now so the teen didn't have to grope around for walls like he did previously. The orangette flash-stepped as quickly as he could. When a wall appeared in front of him, the orangette skidded to a stop.

"Fuck... Another dead end." Ichigo spun on his heel, heading back to the fork. However, he didn't even take a single step before something launched at him and tackled him to the hard floor. Ichigo's head hit the concrete floor and he groaned in pain, already certain that it would leave a bump later. Once he could finally move, Ichigo sat up to look at whatever was in his lap.

Bright, teary, hazel eyes stared up at him. Green curls bounced when the little girl hiccuped out a sob. Ichigo scowled. The frown made Nel cower away and her lip began to tremble again.

Ichigo, having little sisters, flinched when he saw Nel pout. However, the teen's brotherly instincts kicked in instantaneously and he reached out, pulling Nel close. The substitute Shinigami wrapped his arms around the tiny girl and lifted her up as he stood up. Nel grabbed two bunches of his shirt in each one of her tiny fists and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Alright, fine. You can come with me." Nel let out a happy sound, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Tank youse, Itsygo!" Ichigo just smiled before heading down the hallway once more. With that, they were off again.

* * *

**A/N: (1): Can anyone tell me if 'kosode' is accurate?**

**I have no idea how this new version o fanfiction works T_T**

**I'm really sorry for taking forever! I was caught up with all the testing so I didn't get a chance to work on Forbidden Love. However, it's summer now so I plan to work on it a lot more.**


	24. Author's Note: Very Important!

I'm sorry guys for neglecting this fanfiction. I kept promising to update and I never did. Now, I need your honest opinion... Is this story really worth finishing? I'm not a very popular author to begin with and I'm not sure if people are even reading this story anymore so...

Please send me a review with your opinion. Should I scrap this story and delete it or should I finish it?

Sincerely, Sevvy


End file.
